Pretty Little Liars Story Book
by sarahschneider2012
Summary: Short stories using PLL characters. Some will be one chapter and some might be multi chapter.
1. Info and How to Submit

**Pretty Little Liars Story Book**

 **Info**

This will be a book of short PLL stories. I will write about Spoby, Haleb, Ezria, or Emison. I will also write other PLL ships such as Jaria, Hanna/Mike, Mike/Mona, Mona/Toby, Toby/Hanna, Caleb/Toby. Any PLL Characters that you want paired is fine but I am going to keep this book as PLL only. will basically write anything with some limitations. I will write Romance scenes but they will be kept PG or PG - 13.

 **How to Submit**

This book will be written using your ideas and some of my own as well. Leave a review or send me a private message me with the Character or Characters, A song that you want the story to be based on (Optional), and a few things that you want included to get me started.

 **When Will I start and How Often Will I Update**

I will start this as soon as I get at least one prompt. I will update as often as I can but please keep in mind that I am still writing "Pretty Little Liars Next Generation" and "Ezria in LA"

 **I hope this will be a successful book like my other PLL stories are. Review or Private Message me so I can get started on this ASAP.**


	2. How to Save a Life (Ezria)

**Aria and Ezra . Aria tries to take her life, but Ezra is there to save her . How to save a life by the fray. Prompt By _ezriapeeta1321 on Wattpad_**

 **How to Save a Life (Ezria)**

 **Aria's POV**

Depression, I tried to hide it from everyone I loved including my finance Ezra. We were supposed to be getting married next month. We just moved into to a 3 bedroom house. My life went from good to bad last week when the unthinkable happened. I was four months pregnant with twins, the babies were there one day and gone the next.

* * *

 _Flashback - Doctors appointment_

 _Today I had a doctors appointment. I was four months pregnant. Ezra and I had found out at a previous appointment that we were having twins but we didn't know the genders yet. Today we would be finding out the genders. Ezra wanted 2 boys and I wanted 2 girls._

 _"Are you excited?" Ezra asked me in the waiting room_

 _"Yes, I can't wait to be parents." I said_

 _"Just think in five months there will be two little bundles of joy." Ezra said_

 _"Neither of us can play favorites with the twins." I said_

 _We were called into the doctors office for the appointment._

 _"Are you ready to find out the genders?" The doctor asked us_

 _"Yes." Both Aria and I said at the same time._

 _"Baby #1 is a girl and Baby #2 is a boy" The doctor said_

 _I had happy tears rushing down my face and Ezra had a big smile._

 _After the doctors appointment we did some baby shopping. We had already bought everything we needed for our babies nursery so today we were shopping for baby cloths. After shopping we went out to eat and then went home._

 _The Next Morning_

 _I woke up just as the sun was rising. Ezra didn't have to teach any morning classes at NYU today so he was still sleeping. Something didn't feel right. I had a sharp pain in my stomach. I immediately woke up Ezra._

 _"Aria you do realize that I don't have to teach any classes until 3PM and it is only 6AM." Ezra said_

 _"You need to take me to the hospital now." I said_

 _Ezra drove me to the hospital. An emergency doctor helped us right way. It was only a matter of minutes later when we got the news._

 _"I'm so sorry to tell you this but the babies didn't make it." He said_

 _I was to emotional to speak so Ezra spoke for me._

 _"How is that possible. Aria had her 4 month check up not even 24 hours ago and both babies were doing well?" Ezra asked_

 _"This sort of thing happens sometimes, It's more common for first time mothers and it happens most often when there are multiple babies." He said_

 _"Is there a way of finding out what went wrong?" Ezra asked_

 _"We can run some tests and try to find out. It is possible that something could have been missed at your appointment yesterday." He said_

 _Several hours later Ezra was able to take me home. He tried to talk to me but I didn't say a word. Our Jack Russell Terrier named Jack could tell something was wrong. He was trying to comfort me._

 _"I'm cancelling the class for today." Ezra said_

 _"Why, it doesn't start for another hour." I said_

 _"Aria, I'm not going to leave you alone." Ezra said_

 _"I will be fine here with Jack." I said_

 _"You can stay in my office well I teach and bring Jack with you to keep you company." Ezra said_

 _"Are you sure that's a good idea. He is not exactly the best behaved dog?" I asked_

 _"Jack hasn't caused any major trouble since the dog trainer left. Just make sure to keep him as quiet as possible because dogs are not technically allowed on campus." Ezra said_

 _"You realize Jack was the one that got us kicked out of the apartment, I wouldn't want to risk you getting fired because Jack was barking nonstop and destroying furniture." I said_

 _"Trust me one this ok, I need you and you need Jack." Ezra said_

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

"Aria we have to talk about this at some point. It's been a week and I'm really worried about you." Ezra said

"I'm not ready to talk about it yet." I said

"Write down your feelings, it might help you because we are talking about this tonight no matter if you want to or not." Ezra said

"I want to stay home today, your office doesn't need babysitting." I said

"What are you going to do while i'm not here?" Ezra asked

"I will probably do some laundry and take Jack to the dog park." I said

"Call me if you need anything Aria." Ezra said

"I promise." I said

Ezra left and wouldn't be home for awhile. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted our babies back and there was only one way I could have them. Ezra would be mad but he would understand why I am doing this right now.

* * *

 **Ezra's POV**

Hours had passed and I hadn't heard a word from Aria. I'm sure she is fine but I'm worried so I am on my way to check up on her. It's lunchtime and I have a break in between teaching classes.

I get home and everything seems alright so far. Once I was in the house I heard Jack barking but I didn't see him or Aria. I found Jack outside the bathroom door barking like crazy and spinning in circles. It was then when I noticed Aria lying on the floor unconscious. I also noticed that she had some cuts on her arms and an almost empty pill bottle on the floor.

I immediately called 911. They told me to check for pulse and any other signs of life. Thank god I found one, it was week but Aria was still clinging to life. The 911 operator talked me through CPR while the ambulance was on it's way. I rode in the back of the ambulance praying to god that Aria was going to live.

A few hours later I was in Aria's hospital room waiting for her to wake up. When Aria woke up both of us were emotional.

"I'm so sorry Ezra." Aria said

"If only I had known how much pain you were in I could of gotten you help before you attempted to take your own life." I said

"You saved my life Ezra." Aria said

"If I hadn't gone home to check up on you things would have been a lot worse. I could have lost you Aria." I said

"You still have me, I never meant to take it that far." Aria said

"Then why did you?" I asked

"I was really depressed and not thinking strait." Aria said

"Promise me you will never ever try that again." I said

"I promise." Aria said

"Aria, why did you lie about telling your parents, brother, and friends about loosing the babies?" I asked

"I didn't want anyone to know just yet and you told me to tell my friends and family." Aria said

"You don't have to worry about that anymore because they all know. Everyone is on there way to New York and they all should be here sometime tomorrow." I said

Aria and I had postponed the wedding while Aria got the help she needed. A month and a half later Aria and I finally got married even though it was a month later then we originally planed.

 **What did you think about this one?**

 **Personally this was really hard to write so I hope it turned out good. Give me ideas for more PLL stories for this book. I appreciate all the votes and comments I can get. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Dollhouse(Haleb,Spoby,Ezria,Emison,Mina)

**_"Dollhouse" by Melanie Martinez. It relates to PLL in so many ways of you listen to it. It would be neat to see it incorperated into The Liars being in The Dollhouse theme. Just an idea. Prompt by AisforArrogant on Wattpad._**

 ** _This will be divided into 5 parts but all parts will be in 1 chapter. There is one part for each couple including Haleb, Spoby, Ezria, Emison, and Mike/Mona._**

* * *

 ** _1\. Hanna and Caleb (Haleb)_**

 **Hanna's POV**

A few months after high school Graduation Caleb and I are now engaged. We are currently living in a small Connecticut town called Manchester. I just started a job as a fashion consultant at a high end department store in the local mall and I am also taking classes at the local community college. Caleb and I currently are in a long distance relationship because he works for Apple in New York city and is only home on the weekends. It was more my home then Caleb's home but we called it our home. I don't know how much longer we can make long distance work as it is becoming harder and harder to stay together. Caleb was still fully committed to our relationship. What guy would drive 3 hours home on Friday Night and less then 48 hours later drive 3 hours back to NYC for another crazy work week.

I'm still having nightmares from when Spencer, Aria, Emily, Mona, and I were trapped in the Dollhouse. It's really hard not having Caleb here to comfort me after a nightmare. I am friends with a few people that I met at college but it is nothing like my friendships with my high school best friends. Whenever I have a nightmare I call Caleb. I love that he doesn't mind me calling him in the middle of the night.

"Han, did you have another nightmare?" Caleb asked

"Why else do you think I would be calling you at 3 AM." I said

"I'm sorry Hanna that these nightmares never seem to happen on the weekend when I'm there to comfort you." Caleb said

"I love you Caleb." I said

"I love you to Hanna." Caleb said

"Sorry for calling you at 3 AM when I know you have to wake up at 5 AM to be at work by 6 AM." I said

"I'll do anything for you even if it means losing sleep." Caleb said

 ** _8 years later_**

 **Caleb's POV**

Hanna and I have been married for the last 6 years. We are still in a long distance relationship. I'm trying to convince Hanna to move to NYC. We have a 5 year old daughter named Julie Rivers and a 3 year old son named Kevin Rivers.

Tonight is our 10th anniversary since we started dating. Hanna really wanted to celebrate on our actual anniversary which happened to fall in the middle of the week. Hanna and I planned it out so she was getting a babysitter for the kids and meeting me at a restaurant halfway between Manchester and NYC in Bridgeport, CT.

"Happy anniversary Hanna." I said

"Happy anniversary Caleb." Hanna said

"Hanna I don't know how much longer I can do this. It's not just about barley seeing you but I'm almost never around for our kids." I said

"I guess I could quit my job, sell the house and move the kids to NYC. Julie just started Kindergarten a few months ago so I don't think she mind if we switch schools in the middle of the year." Hanna said

"Han, you landed your dream job why would you quit?" I asked

"Caleb, you also have your dream job and yours pays a lot more then mine does. If we want to live together for more then just the weekends then one of us has to quit." Hanna said

"I was thinking I could cut back my hours allowing me to be home more. It would mean a pay cut but it's worth it. Also I talked with my boss today and he suggested that I could do some work from home. My boss basically said that he needed me in the office Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday. Mondays and Fridays I would be working from home. " I said

"I'm sure the kids would love that. They ask about you all the time. Julie won't even sleep in her own bed when you are not home." Hanna said

"How long has that been going on for?" I asked

"Ever since Kevin was born. I think Julie just felt replaced." Hanna said

"Why didn't you tell me 3 years ago?" I asked

"I didn't think it was because of you being in NYC but last night I asked Julie and she told me why. Julie misses you so much that she can't sleep and in our bed she feels closer to you." Hanna said

After dinner Hanna and I walked outside together. We shared a quick kiss in the rain before going our separate ways.

* * *

 _ **2\. Spencer and Toby (Spoby)**_

 ** _Spencer's POV_**

After High school I started classes at the University of Texas in Austin. A prevented me from getting into several school and also I got rejected from some schools because they found out that I had gone through two drug addictions. Toby is still back in Rosewood, Pennsylvania. He wanted to follow me but I wouldn't let him. It was hard not having Toby here especially because of all the A nightmares I had. Plus the dollhouse memories were still fresh in my mind even though it was months ago. Two years later at the start of my Junior year of university he surprised me by showing up on campus. I was walking to class on a rainy Friday morning because my SUV wouldn't start and Toby was driving a Truck I didn't recognize. He stopped the truck and got out, running up to me. We stood on the sidewalk hugging and kissing in the poring rain.

"Toby?" I asked

"Spencer." Toby replied

Toby drove me to class. I told Toby where my dorm room was and told him to wait for me in my room so we could talk after my class was over. A few hours later I met him in my dorm room and we started talking.

"Toby, What are you doing here?" I asked

"I wanted to see you and I have a surprise for you." Toby said

Toby pulled out a box and I thought for a second he was going to propose. Inside the box was a key.

"What is this?" I asked

"A key to our new apartment in Austin." Toby said

"Tobes, your kidding right?" I asked

"No and we are only going to be about 2 miles from campus. Don't get to excited because it's only a little bigger then my old loft apartment in Rosewood. We will have two bedrooms and one bathroom." Toby said

"What about your Job?" I asked

"Tanner retired didn't like my new boss so I started looking for another job months ago. I got a new higher paid police officer job right here in Austin that starts in two days." Toby said

"I'm happy for you and I'm really happy that we don't have to be in a long distance relationship anymore." I said

"Spence, Can I take you out to dinner tonight? I'll even let you pick the place because I don't know what restaurants are around here." Toby asked

"Actually I'm busy tonight, My roommate and I are going to a Lady Antebellum concert." I said

"Well have fun and I will just be hanging out in your dorm room if you don't mind." Toby said

"Personally I would rather go to the concert with you but I didn't even know you were going to be here until you showed up on campus this morning." I said

"I'm sure your roommate would understand if you took me instead of her." Toby said

"Her boyfriend broke things off last night and right now she just needs a friend." I said

"Spence, you just admitted that you would rather go with me." Toby said

"Fine you can go." I said

The next day we moved into the Apartment. Ironically it was named Rosewood apartments. I actually love that it was on the smaller side because it was perfect for us.

 ** _6 years later_**

 **Toby's POV**

Spencer and I have been married for 4 years. We now live in a medium size house in a city called Round Rock, Texas. It was only about 30 minutes from Austin where Spencer and I work. Spencer was a Lawyer and I was still working for Austin's police department. We had two non identical twins that are turning 5 years old in a couple days. We named them Sabrina Cavanaugh and TJ Cavanaugh. Sabrina loves Disney princess and her bedroom is pink with Disney princess wallpaper. TJ loves trucks and his bedroom is painted blue with a wallpaper that has firetrucks and police cars on it.

For their 5th birthday I am building them a surprise in our backyard. Sabrina will have a brand new Disney princess themed playhouse and TJ will have a brand new Firetruck and Police car themed playhouse. Also in between the playhouses I built a mini play structure with two swings and two slides.

On Sabrina and TJ's fifth birthday we had a barbecue in our backyard to celebrate. We invited the neighbors we were friendly with and all the neighborhood kids. Spencer and I decided it was best to save our presents for last since they would be the best ones. When the kids saw the playhouses they wanted to play in them right away. After all the party guests left I cleaned up while Spencer watched the kids play.

I joined Spencer back outside once I was done cleaning up. Spencer seemed upset about something and it looked like she had been crying.

"Spence, What's going on?" I asked

"You wouldn't understand." Spencer said

"How do you know I wouldn't understand if you don't try telling me what's bothering you?" I asked

You were never trapped in that place. You were only there for like an hour to help rescue Hanna, Aria, Emily, Mona and I. My friends and I were trapped for a month in that place. Mona even longer then that. None of us will ever get that time back." Spencer said

"I'm sorry if Sabrina and TJ's playhouse's remind you of the Dollhouse. I never even thought of that while I was building these." I said

"It's not your fault Toby." Spencer said

I comforted Spencer as we watched our kids play. I don't exactly know everything that happened in the Dollhouse but even 8 years later Spencer still struggles with the trauma she went through.

* * *

 _ **3\. Ezra and Aria (Ezria)**_

 _ **Aria's POV**_

After I graduated High school Ezra and I are no longer dating but we are still close friends. I now am in my freshman year at the University of Arizona - Tucson. Ezra also happens to teach at University of Arizona - Tucson. I live on campus and Ezra lives in a nearby apartment. We went out off campus on the weekends and I would spend the night at his apartment. I also spent most school breaks at his apartment. Being with Ezra helped me get past the A and dollhouse trauma I was currently going through. Ezra and I were both single so when we hung out together we didn't have to worry about anyone being jealous. Sometimes we would even end up sleeping together.

Three years later and I only have one year left of University before I graduate. I was majoring in English with a minor in photography. Ezra and I went out for my 21st birthday. I got really drunk and Ezra was only a little drunk. We ended up eloping that night. The next morning I woke up with a massive hangover and the first thing I noticed was the ring on my finger.

"Ezra, what did we do last night?" I asked

"We got married, I guess." Ezra said

"You have got to be kidding me." I said

"Aria, neither of us have dated anyone else so maybe this was meant to happen." Ezra said

"No offense but I don't want to be married to you." I said

"Well last night you did. Your exact words were "Lets get married tonight" " Ezra said

"I was drunk last night and so were you." I said

"On Monday we can go to the judge and get the marriage undone but only if that's what you want Aria." Ezra said

"Ezra, yes that is what I want." I said

"Why Aria, It's not like we a strangers?" Ezra asked

"When I get married I want it to be a special moment. I want my friends and family at the wedding. Most of all I want to make sure that the person I marry see's a future with me and I see a future with them." I said

On Monday we went to the judge and got the marriage undone. Ezra wanted me to keep the ring but I decided to give it back to him. Maybe someday Ezra and I will be married but this time the timing just wasn't right.

 ** _5 years later_**

 _ **Ezra's POV**_

Aria and I did end up getting married two years ago. The night we accidentally got married Aria ended up getting pregnant so now we have a 4 year old daughter named Daisy Fitz. When Daisy was first born Aria was being really distant with me and she didn't even want me around my own daughter. I had to go to court to get half custody of Daisy. Aria and I ended up getting back together on Daisy's first birthday. A year after that we got married for real this time.

Currently we are living in a 3 bedroom, 2 bathroom house in Tucson, Arizona. I still have my job at the university and Aria is now a published author. Aria wrote a book about A and the dollhouse. Even though Aria denies it writing is what helped her get over the trauma she went through in high school. Aria is travailing for a book tour. As I was tucking Daisy in to bed she wanted to know when Aria was going to be back.

"Daddy, when is Mommy going to be home?" Daisy asked

"Next week I promise." I said

"Daddy, can you read me a bedtime story?" Daisy asked

"Yes." I said

I took "Brown Bear Brown Bear What Do You See" off the bookshelf in Daisy's room. Daisy loved animals and this was her favorite book.

"Can we read another book?" Daisy asked

"Sure, Whatever book you want to read." I said

"How about mommies book?" Daisy asked

"Daisy, your two young for that book. Maybe in 10 or 12 years you can read that." I said

"Why do I have to wait that long?" Daisy asked

"Your only 4 years old Daisy and your mom went through some horrible things as a teenager. We wouldn't want you to have nightmares." I said

"Daddy, you said we could read any book I wanted." Daisy said and was now crying.

"I'm sorry but what is written in that book is to grown up for you." I said

"Can we call mommy then so she can say goodnight to me?" Daisy asked

It was fairly late in New York but I didn't want Daisy to cry anymore so I called Aria. She answered on the first ring.

"Ezra, what's the emergency because I will get on the first flight back to Tuscon if you or Daisy need me to?" Aria asked

"Aria, don't panic Daisy just wanted you to say goodnight to her." I said

"I'm so sorry, I was busy and forgot to call. After my book signing was done for the day I went out to dinner with Caleb and then we went to go see a Broadway musical." Aria said

"I thought Caleb didn't stay in NYC during the weekends?" I asked

"Normally he doesn't but Hanna was planing on getting a babysitter for their kids and meeting him in NYC. Both of their kids got the flu so Hanna had to stay home. Caleb just thought since both of us were in NYC then we could spend some time together." Aria said

Aria said goodnight to Daisy over the phone and then the phone conversation ended.

* * *

 ** _4\. Emily and Alison (Emison)_**

 ** _Emily's POV_**

I am excited to be staring university at Toronto University. I got a fully funded swimming scholarship so I didn't even have to pay for school. Alison is also at TU with me and we are sharing a dorm room. Alison got a fully funded academic scholarship. I just got back to my dorm from a swim meet. Alison was out with some new friends she made. I took a shower and got dressed. While I was in the shower I missed a call from Toby so I called him back.

"How did the swim meet go?" Toby asked

"I got 3rd place overall and the team got 5th place. It's actually better then it sounds because we competed against a lot of teams." I said

"That's great, Maybe I can come to your next meet." Toby said

"Have you talked to Spencer since she left?" I asked

"Once, Spencer only wants to focus on school so I'm not really worried about her meeting another guy." Toby said

"It's great that you trust Spencer so much." I said

"You and Alison, is anything happening with that?" Toby asked

"Nope, we are just two friends going to the same school and sharing a dorm room." I said

 ** _4 years later_**

 _ **Alison's POV**_

Emily and I just graduated from Toronto University. Emily got a job and is now coaching the USA swimming team. I got my teaching degree and I am now going back to Rosewood to become a teacher at Rosewood High. We were best friends and always would be.

"Congratulates, your new job is amazing." I said

"I can't believe I will get to coach Team USA swim at the Olympics this summer." Emily said

"Since it's summer I figured we both could go to the Olympics together." I said

"Ali, Would you like to be my assistant coach?" Emily asked

"I would love to." I said

Emily and I had an amazing summer. After the summer Emily and I are now more then just friends.

* * *

 ** _5\. Mona and Mike (Mina)_**

 ** _Mona's POV_**

I Graduated High school with my friends Hanna, Aria, Spencer, Emily, and Alison. I am the only one out of us 5 girls to stay close in Pennsylvania. I am just starting school at U Penn. My boyfriend Mike is two years younger. He still has to finish his Junior and Senior years at Rosewood High. The day I left for U Penn was emotional for us. I was only going to be an hour away but it was still hard on us because we won't be able to see each other every day like we did over the summer.

"When am I going to see you again?" Mike asked

"Thanksgiving and then Christmas after that." I said

"Keep in touch please." Mike said

"Don't worry, I'm only a phone call or e mail away." I said

"Goodbye, I love you Mona." Mike said

"Goodbye, I love you to Mike." I said

 **2 years later**

 ** _Mike's POV_**

I was joining Mona at U Penn. Mona was getting an apartment for her junior year and I was going to be living with her instead of staying in a dorm room. It was a small one bedroom apartment that was only a short walk from campus. Mona adopted a small breed dog that we named M&M.

"What time is your Lacrosse game tonight?" Mona asked

"It starts at 7 but I have to be there at 530 for a team meeting, warm ups, and practice." I said

Mona was at every single one of my home Lacrosse games to support me. I was the only freshman on the varsity team. We won the game tonight. I decided to skip the team party to go spend the rest of the night with Mona.

 _ **What did you think about this one? My favorite parts were Ezria, Spoby, and Haleb.**_

 _ **This turned out different then I expected it to. I may eventually turn any part of this into a brand new multi chapter story. I'm sorry the Emison and Mina parts were shorter then the Haleb, Spoby, and Ezria parts. Please review. More PLL Story Book chapters to come. Next is "Unconditionally" and it is going to be about Spoby. I am still excepting ideas for this book so put it in the reviews or send me a private message.**_


	4. Unconditionally (Spoby)

**_For your PLL story book thing I had an idea influenced by the song "Unconditionally" by Katy Perry. Spencer does something bad, but Toby forgives her and he will always love her unconditionally. Submitted by_ _ilovemanyfandoms on Wattpad_**

 ** _Pay attention to the POV switch between Spencer and Toby. It's mostly Spencer's POV but Toby has a little POV._**

 ** _Spencer's POV_**

I just finished my first semester of Senior year at U Penn. Toby and I were going out to celebrate tonight.I was 21 and next year I would attending U Penn Law school or so I hoped. Unfortunately I just made the biggest mistake of my life and if anyone finds out I will be in so much trouble. My classes at U Penn were all AP classes and I was always studying. I felt unprepared for one of my finale exams and I did the one thing I didn't think a Hastings was capable of doing. I cheated on a university exam. I feel so awful about it and of course I regret my choices. I cheated because I felt like it was the only way to pass the class.

"It's your night to celebrate so where do you want to go?" Toby asked

"The Brew is fine, I'm not really up for dinner at a fancy place tonight." I said

"Don't you think the Apple Rose Grill would at least be a little bit better?" Toby asked

"What if we just get some carry out and eat here at the loft?" I asked

"If that's what you want but we can have carry out anytime." Toby said

"Fine, we can go out as long as it is just the two of us." I said

 ** _Toby's POV_**

I had a surprise planed for Spencer and so far she had no clue. We wouldn't be going out alone. I invited all of Spencer friend's including Hanna, Caleb, Aria, Jason, Emily, and Alison, her family, and my dad to come celebrate with us at Alfoccino. It was a fancy but not to fancy Italian restaurant. I had it all planed out because tonight I was going to ask Spencer to marry me. No one except Spencer's parents, my dad and Melissa know about my plan. I am worried why Spencer doesn't seem herself. I'm hopeful that this will cheer Spencer up. When we got to the restaurant Spencer seemed happier.

"You wait here while I go inside and see how long of wait it it to get a table." I said

"Fine, but I'm not in the mood to wait very long so we can always go somewhere else." Spencer said

I texted Spencer about two minutes later and told her that the table was ready. When Spencer walked in the restaurant everyone surprised her. Spencer didn't seem to happy and she walked quickly into the bathroom. I asked Melissa to go see if Spencer was alright.

 ** _Spencer's POV_**

I'm happy that Toby set up this surprise party for me but I can't face the people I love not after what I did. It's only going to be a matter of days before I'm kicked out of U Penn.

"Spencer, Talk to me please." Melissa said

I didn't even realize she followed me into the bathroom.

"I did something bad and I can't tell anyone not even Toby." I said

"Spence, you can tell me and I promise I won't tell Toby." Melissa said

"It's so bad I can't tell anyone but don't worry because in a few days the whole world is going to know." I said

"I had a bad week myself and I'm not really ready to talk about it yet but I am here for you Spence." Melissa said

"Did something happen between you and Wren?" I asked

"Yes but tonight is supposed to be about you so try to have fun. Toby didn't plan you a surprise party for you to stay in the bathroom all night." Melissa said

Melissa and I went back to our table. Everything was going alright until just before desert. Toby got up from his seat at the dinner table, walked over to where I was siting, pulled a box out of his pants pocket, and got down on one knee.

"Spencer Hastings, Will you marry me?" Toby asked

I wanted to say yes to Toby so badly but I couldn't, not after what I did. I had ruined my own future and I couldn't let Toby have a ruined future because of of giving Toby a yes or no answer I got up and walked outside. I considered walking back to Toby loft apartment but It was cold and the apartment was 5 miles from here. Before I could even decide were I would go Toby walked outside.

"Spencer will you please tell me what's going on?" Toby asked

"I will but can we go back to the loft first?" I asked

Once we got back to Toby's loft I knew I had to tell Toby what was going on.

"Talk to me Spence." Toby said

"I did something Toby and I'm not sure that you are still going to want to marry me after I tell you." I said

"Spence, If you cheated on me you know I will forgive you. I might be mad at first but what we have is unconditional love." Toby said

"I did cheat Toby but it wasn't on you." I said

"Spence, you are not even making sense right now." Toby said

"I cheated on a U Penn Exam and to make maters worse the person I cheated off of was Andrew Campbell." I said

"Does Andrew know?" Toby asked

"Yes and he sent me a text message saying if I don't turn my self in then he will tell the police." I said

"Spence, Everything will be ok. We will tell your parents together and they will get you a great Lawyer." Toby said

"You don't know that ok and I don't want you getting involved with my mistake." I said

"Since I am a police officer just knowing this could get me in some legal trouble." Toby said

"I know and that is why I didn't want to tell you." I said

"What are you going to do?" Toby asked

"I'm going to turn myself in even if I have to go to jail or something." I said

"Spence, You will almost certiantly get kicked out of U Penn but the most legal trouble you will get in is just a fine." Toby said

"How do you know that?" I asked

"The court doesn't want to waste there time dealing with a case like this. If you physically harmed someone that would be completely different." Toby said

"Goodbye Toby." I said

"Where are you going? Your still welcome to live here Spence even if you get kicked out of school." Toby asked

"I'm going to talk to Melissa and I might end up spending the night somewhere but here." I said

"Don't even think of Spending the night at Melissa and Wren's unless I'm invited to." Toby said

"I wouldn't want to spend the night there unless I had to." I said

I left and drove my car to Melissa and Wren's house. They had bought it and have now been living there for 3 years. As I was about to park my car in front of the house Wren's car pulled up in the driveway. He must have just been getting home from work I figured Melissa's car must have been in the garage. We both walked up to the front door at the same time.

"If you are here to see Melissa she isn't here." Wren said

"Well Melissa lives here so when is she going to be home?" I asked

"Melissa moved out last week." Wren said

"What?" I asked

"Didn't Melissa tell you. She moved out and the engagement is off ." Wren said

"No, I didn't know about any of this." I said

"Well I'm moving back to the UK soon and once I leave Melissa will be moving back in." Wren said

"So where is Melissa staying at the moment?" I asked

"Melissa temporally moved into your parents barn guest house." Wren said

"Thanks for telling me." I said

"Your welcome." Wren said

Wren and I hugged and then he almost kissed me.

"I should go talk to Melissa now before it get's to late." I said

"Sorry about that. Tell Melissa I miss her." Wren said

"If I didn't have Toby then I could see myself dating you." I said

"Good to know." Wren said

I left and drove to my parents house. I had lived there for 18 years and now I hated it when I had to go back. I knocked on the guest house door and Melissa answered right away. I walked in and sat down on the couch.

"Wren told me I would find you here." I said

"So I guess Wren also told you what happened between us." Melissa said

"Wren just said that's he's moving to the UK for a job and that your engagement with him is off." I said

"Well I guess he wasn't the right guy for me after all." Melissa said

"I think you are giving up on Wren way to easily." I said

"He made the choice to take a job 3,500 miles away." Melissa said

"Do mom and dad know?" I asked

"I told them that Wren and I got in a fight but I didn't tell them we broke off the engagement. I was wearing my engagement ring at dinner tonight because I didn't want mom and dad to find out yet." Melissa said

"Are you sure nothing else is going on Melissa?" I asked

"I'm pregnant." Melissa said

"Congrats, When did this happen?" I asked

"Last week, I found out the same day Wren told me he took a Job in London. I went to the doctors yesterday and I'm 6 weeks along." Melissa said

"Does Wren know that your pregnant." I asked

"No, I was going to tell him but before I could we had a fight. You are the first person I have told. This kid is probably better off being raised by a single mom anyway." Melissa said

"I think you should go to London with Wren." I said

"I have to stay here for you." Melissa said

"I will be fine and Jason is here to watch over me. Don't forget Melissa you are not the only older sibling I have." I said

"Do you want to explain to me what happened earlier at dinner when Toby proposed. Normal Spencer would have said yes to Toby without even thinking about it." Melissa said

"No, I shouldn't bother you with my problems since your dealing with some of your own." I said

"Spence, I will talk to Wren but only if you tell me what is wrong with you." Melissa said

"I don't know how to explain this but I completely ruined my future." I said

"If your pregnant to then our kids can grow up together." Melissa said

"No, I want kids just not for a few more years. I cheated on a U Penn exam and Andrew Campbell wants me to turn myself in or he will tell everyone what I did." I said

"Wow, I thought my problems were bad but this Spencer is really bad." Melissa said

"I know that is why I have to do the right thing and be honest about it no matter what the consequences are." I said

"I promise I won't tell Toby but this is something that Mom and Dad need to know about." Melissa said

"I already told Toby and to be honest he didn't seem to upset by it. I think my guilt is worse then anything at the moment." I said

"Spence, Spend the night and then in the morning you really should talk to mom and dad." Melissa said

"Toby probably wonders were I am so maybe I should just go back to the loft." I said

"Call Toby, he's welcome to spend the night here to if he wants." Melissa said

"Thanks." I said

I called Toby and he was over almost right away. Melissa hasn't always been the best sister but she has only been more accepting of Toby then our parents have.

"I'm sorry about how I acted before." I said

"You don't need to apologize to me." Toby said

"Yes I do, I haven't even given you an answer yet to that amazing marriage proposal earlier." I said

"Don't worry about it Spence. No matter what your answer is I will still love you." Toby said

"Yes, Toby I will Marry you." I said

 ** _6 months later_**

Toby and I were busy planing our wedding. Melissa went to London with Wren and their baby was due in about 6 weeks. I confessed to cheating on the Exam. Surprisingly I got to stay in school as long as I re took the Exam I cheated on. I finished my last semester and got an Undergraduate degree majoring in law. In the fall I will be starting Law School. Toby and I talked about having kids and we decided to start trying right after we get married. Toby and I were well on our way to getting the future we always wanted.

 **What did you think about this one?**

 **This one has the potential to become a multi chapter story so let me know what you think about writing a Spoby multi chapter story based on this. Reviews help me to write more and stories will be updated quicker.**

 **Next "PLL Story Book" chapter is called "Kiss Me Slowly". It is Hanna/Mike but it will also include some Haleb. I'm not sure if Hanna will end with Mike or Caleb.**


	5. Kiss Me Slowly (HannaMike) (Haleb)

_**So this is an idea for a Hanna/Mike one. Why don't you start it off with a flashback from before Alison disappeared, just a small scene. Maybe first kiss or something like that. Then you could skip to when Caleb left Hanna for Ravenswood and slide Mike through. You could do several more flashbacks between the two, maybe an angry one as well. Just a thought. You could end it as a cliffhanger when Hanna leaves for college and Mike and Hanna break up. You could use the song, 'Kiss Me Slowly' by Parachute. Prompt by PrettyxLittlexKiller on Wattpad**_

 _ **Haleb shippers read to the very end and you will be happy.**_

 _ **Hanna's POV**_

 _Flashback - 3 years ago Hanna is 14 years old_

 _I never expected my first kiss to happen today and the person who kissed me really took me by surprise. That person was Mike Montgomery. He is my best friends Aria Montgomery's younger brother. Mike is 12 and I am 14 years old. Once the summer is over I will be starting 9th grade with all my friends but Mike will still be in middle school. I don't even have feelings for Mike before the kiss and he was the one to kiss me._

 _Aria, Spencer, Emily, Alison, and I were all in Aria's bedroom. After Ali made a rude comment about my weight I was upset. I didn't went to cry in front of my best friends so I went downstairs and sat on the Montgomery's couch. I wasn't alone because Mike was in the same room playing a video game. He noticed I was upset and he sat down next to me on the couch._

 _"What's wrong?" Mike asked_

 _I thought he was only pretending to care._

 _"Alison made fun of me because of my weight and no one not even your sister took my side." I said_

 _"Hanna I'm so sorry." Mike said_

 _Then the kiss happened. It was quick but I could tell Mike really meant that he was sorry._

 _End of flashback._

* * *

Caleb and I were putting back the pictures we were looking at. The one of Mike and I with ice cream cones caught Caleb's attention.

"Isn't that Aria's younger brother?" Caleb asked

"Yes." I said

"I didn't know you and Mike were close." Caleb said

"I was 14 in that picture Caleb. It was summer, Mike and I were just having some fun." I said

"Hanna, I thought I was your first." Caleb said

"Not that kind of fun Caleb. Mike and I shared nothing more then just a few kisses that summer then it was over." I said

"What are your thoughts on a long distance relationship?" Caleb asked

"Well it depends on the distance but I really don't want to think about it because those types of relationships don't usually last." I said

"I'm moving to Ravenswood to be with my dad." Caleb said

"When?" I asked

"As soon as Christmas break is over. I'm not going back to Rosewood high. I have enough credits to graduate early so I'm done with school." Caleb said

"What about us?" I asked

"I think we need to spend some time apart at least until next summer." Caleb said

"No, Caleb I love you and we can make this work." I said

"We can stay friends and if fate pulls us back together then it was meant to be."Caleb said

Caleb left my house and I was an emotional mess. I walked over to Aria's house because it wasn't that far. Mike answered the door and said Aria wasn't home.

* * *

"Your welcome to come in and I can make you something to eat if you want." Mike said

"Thanks Mike." I said

I ate a sandwich that Mike made for me.

"Have you ever gotten heartbroken over a girl?" I asked

"No, but I have never had a girlfriend unless you count us." Mike said

"I don't think a few kisses, an ice cream eating contest, and a few rounds of arcade games would make us a couple." I said

"Well I did have fun that summer." Mike said

"I did to but I don't Aria would be to happy if we actually started dating." I said

"If Aria wants me to support her relationship then she has to support mine." Mike said

* * *

 _6 months later_

It was now summer. Mike and I have been dating for the last 6 months. I missed Caleb a lot and Mike could tell because I was always somehow mentioning Caleb in all my conversations with him. While Mike was on vacation with his family I thought it was the perfect opportunity to go visit Caleb. We talked on the phone and it didn't seem like Caleb was planing on moving back to Rosewood.

The drive to Ravenswood was only about 90 mins. so it wasn't to bad of a drive. I had Caleb's dad's address from last years Christmas card that he sent me. I pulled up in front of the house and got out of the car. I knocked on the door hoping someone would answer. I was about to walk away when the door opened.

"Hanna Marin?" Caleb's dad said

"Yes, that's me." I said

"Caleb isn't here but he should be back soon if you want to wait for him." Caleb's dad said

"Thanks." I said

I walked inside the house and Caleb's dad gave me a tour. It was a three bedroom, 2 bathroom ranch house.

"I didn't realize you and Caleb were still dating." Caleb's dad said

"Actually we are not still dating. I just thought I would pay Caleb a friendly visit because I miss him so much." I said

"Caleb misses you to. He talks about you all the time." Caleb's dad said

"I don't really know if I should ask this but is Caleb seeing anyone at the moment?" I asked

"There is this girl that Caleb refers to as "A girl he texts". I only meet her once but they always do things in town together." Caleb's dad said

Just then Caleb and that girl storm into the house.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Caleb asked his dad

"Tell you what?" Caleb's dad asked

"That Kayla is your daughter." Caleb said

"I didn't tell you because I didn't know." Caleb's dad said

"Seriously,Kayla is 17 which means she would have been born when you and mom were still together." Caleb said

"Caleb calm down, you have company." Caleb's dad said

"Hanna, I'm so sorry you had to see this." Caleb said

Then Caleb introduced me to Kayla.

"Hanna, this is Kayla my half sister and Caleb this is Hanna." Caleb said

"Hi Kayla, it's nice to meat you." I said

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend Caleb." Kayla said

"I'm not his girlfriend, at least according to Caleb but we used to be boyfriend/girlfriend." I said

"Hanna, you are more then welcome to stay for dinner and so are you Kayla." Caleb's dad said

"Thanks but no thanks because I really should drive home tonight before the thunderstorm starts." I said

"Hanna, just stay. I know you didn't drive all this way to see me for 5 mins. and leave." Caleb said

"Fine, I'll stay for dinner and then I'm driving home." I said

I ended up not only staying for dinner but also spending the night. Caleb didn't seem like he wanted to talk much so I just let him be.

* * *

 _6 months later_

Caleb and I are not back together but I am single again. Mike and I broke up when I went to NYU and he stayed in Rosewood since he had two more years of high school. University has been great so far. Caleb and I stopped having phone conversations after my visit 6 months ago.

It was Christmas time in NYC. I was ice skating at Rockefeller center. The big Christmas tree was being lit up tonight. Suddenly I got lost in my thought and I wasn't paying attention so I bumped into someone and we both fell down.

"Are you two ok." Caleb said and I immediately recognized his voice.

"Caleb Rivers." I said

"Hanna Marin." Caleb said

"OMG, I can't believe it's really you." I said

"Kayla has never been to NYC so I said I would take her for Christmas." Caleb said

"It must mean something if you and Hanna are at the same place at the same time." Kayla said

"Actually Hanna I told my self If I ever saw you again I would ask you something and I bought this yesterday so when the time arrived I would be ready." Caleb said

"OMG Hanna I think Caleb is about to propose to you right now." Kayla said

Kayla was right, Caleb did propose to me.

"Hanna Marin, you are the only girl I have ever truly loved so would you do the honor by marring me and becoming Mrs. Rivers." Caleb asked

I was so full of happy tears but I managed to give Caleb my answer

"Yes, I will marry you so we can be Haleb forever as always." I said

Then Caleb and I kissed. It was a slow romantic kiss. Neither of us cared that everyone was watching and a we were being filmed for the live TV broadcast of Christmas at Rockefeller center.

 _ **What did you think about this one?**_

 _ **This one has the potential to became a multi chapter story so let me know what you think about writing a Haleb multi chapter story based on this. Reviews mean everything to me plus they help me write faster. The more reviews I get, the faster my stories will be updated.**_

 _ **Next "PLL Story Book" chapter is called "Far Away" and it is a Haleb one.**_


	6. Far Away (Haleb) (Spoby, Ezria, Emison)

_**I have an idea for a Haleb one. It could be interesting with just love letters which have been sent to each other. Him telling her how he wishes to tell her about Kayla (Caleb's half sister) and everything. And she could tell her he misses her. Then at the end could be a reunion. You could use the song by Juilia Sheer, 'Far Away'. Prompt by PrettyxLittlexKiller on Wattpad**_

* * *

 _ **Far Away (Haleb) (Spoby, Ezria, Emison)**_

 ** _Hanna's POV_**

Spencer, Aria, Emily, Alison and I are all living in a 3 story, 5 bedroom, 3 bathroom house about 15 minutes from UCLA. All 5 of us are freshman at UCLA. We all moved here in June because we wanted to get a early start living LA life. Toby and Ezra also live with us. Toby is a police officer at LAPD. Ezra owns a book store/coffee shop right down the street from where we all live. Caleb would be here to except he is still living in Ravenswood. Caleb is there with his half sister Kayla and their dad. I keep trying to convince Caleb to move here but Kayla still has one more year of high school and he doesn't want to leave her. So for right now we just send these really sweet love letters back and forth. We could send emails but Caleb thinks they are more romantic when they are handwritten.

* * *

 _Dear Hanna,_

 _I hope you are having fun at UCLA. Kayla and I are doing great. I went with Kayla to her homecoming. She won homecoming queen. I know your homecoming is in a couple weeks and I 'm truly sorry that I have to miss it. Next year I promise we will be together in LA._

 _How is life in LA with all your friends? Have you gone to the beach yet or are you saving that for when I come to visit you?_

 _Love, Caleb_

I always loved Caleb's letters because he kept them short and sweet. Caleb was right, the handwritten letters are more romantic except for the fact that they could easily get in someone else's hands. So far my friends have respected me and when one comes in the mail they give it to me without opening the envelope. I was already starting to write my response back to Caleb.

 _Dear Caleb,_

 _I really wish you were here. I am happy that you and Kayla are doing great. Maybe Kayla could come with you when you visit. I'm sure my friends would love to meet her. I don't even think I will go to homecoming. What's the point if you won't be there. It wouldn't be any fun when all my friends have dates and I don't. Life in LA is amazing. It's a much larger city compared to Rosewood. I decided to save the beach for when you are here since that will make it more special and you can pretty much go to the beach all year round._

 _How are things going between you and your dad?_

 _P.S. Toby misses you as well and can't wait for your visit._

 _Love, Hanna_

* * *

I was putting my letter in the envelope when Toby got home from work.

"Is that another love letter from Caleb?" Toby asked

"No, it's the letter I wrote to Caleb." I said

"What did you write?" Toby asked

"That's none of your business but I did say how much you missed Caleb." I said

"Is Spencer here?" Toby asked

"No, Spencer went to shop for homecoming dresses at the Santa Monica Pier with Aria, Emily and Alison. Ezra's still at work so it's just you and me." I said

"Why didn't you go with them? Hanna, you love shopping." Toby said

"I'm not going to homecoming so I have no need to buy a new dress." I said

"Is this because Caleb is living 2,800 miles away from us?" Toby asked

"Everyone at the dance will have someone to dance with but me." I said

"Hanna I will dance with you." Toby said

"Isn't that going to make Spencer mad." I said

"Spencer will understand. I'm sure Ezra will dance with you if you ask." Toby said

"Thanks." I replied

"I'm off work tomorrow so if you want me to take you dress shopping I would be glad to." Toby said

"Don't you want to spend your day with Spencer? It's the first Saturday you have had off since we moved here." I asked

"I have Sunday to spend with Spencer." Toby said

The next day Toby went homecoming dress shopping with me. It wasn't long before I found the perfect dress. It was a mid length navy blue dress. I asked Toby to take a picture of me in the dress. I bought the dress and then we went back home.

* * *

 _3 weeks later_

I was kind of mad at Caleb at the moment since he hasn't sent me another letter. Tonight was homecoming, I was happy to go but not excited. I feel like Caleb and I are starting to drift apart but in the end I still hope everything works out.

We all went to the dance. At the moment Spencer was dancing with Toby, Aria was dancing with Ezra, Emily was dancing with Alison, and I was just watching. I was still having fun even though I wished Caleb was here.

Throughout the night I danced with Toby, Ezra, Spencer, Aria, Emily, and Alison. I ended up having tons of fun and it was worth going even without Caleb. I had an amazing night but when we all got back to the house I had an even bigger surprise. Caleb was waiting for me.

"I can't believe you are actually here." I said

"Sorry, the flight was delayed a few hours so I missed the dance." Caleb said

"I don't care because you are here now." I said

We kissed and it was amazing.

"How long are you staying?" I asked

"5 days." Caleb said

Spencer, Toby, Aria, Ezra, Alison, and Emily helped me give the full house tour to Caleb. We started with the basement. Basically the basement has a large storage area and a laundry room. Then we showed Caleb the first floor. The 1st floor had a small bedroom that wasn't used for right now. A large kitchen, a medium sized Living room, and a bathroom in between the kitchen and bedroom. Next we showed Caleb the second floor. On the 2nd floor there were two larger bedrooms (Spencer and Tobys, Hanna and Calebs), a bathroom in between the two bedrooms, and a small den that was being used as the boys man cave. Last we showed Caleb the third floor. The 3rd floor is similar to the middle level with two larger bedrooms (Aria and Ezras, Emily and Alis ), a bathroom in between the two bedrooms, and a small den that was being used as Ezra's home office.

"How did all of you afford this amazing house?" Caleb asked

"Spencer, Aria, Emily, Alison, and my parents bought it for us with the promise that we would stay in LA after college. Toby and Ezra work so we can buy food and pay the monthly bills." I said

"I work as a police officer." Toby said

"I own the Cappuccino book store right down the street." Ezra said

Once the tour was over Caleb and I got one special dance before all of us went to bed.

* * *

 _7 months later_

Caleb and I still wrote love letters back and forth to each other. I was picking Caleb up at the airport today because Prom was tomorrow and Caleb promised he wasn't going to miss it. Caleb was staying in LA for a few days but then he was going back to Ravenswood. In a few months he will finally be moving her. Caleb's flight was right on time and I met him by the baggage claim.

"I missed you so much." Caleb said

"I missed you even more." I said

We hugged and kissed before Caleb got his luggage. Prom was going to be even better then homecoming since I had Caleb here.

The next night at Prom all 8 of us went together. Aria danced with Ezra, Spencer danced with Toby, Emily danced with Alison, and I danced with Caleb. It was a magical night.

* * *

 _4 months later_

Caleb was now in LA and he moved in with all of us. It was amazing to have Spencer, Toby, Aria, Ezria, Emily, Alison, Caleb and I all living under the same roof. Kayla was also living with us so we had a total of 9 people all living in the same house. Kayla had the smaller bedroom on the 1st floor. Spencer and Toby had one of the larger bedrooms on the 2nd floor and the other larger bedroom on the 2nd floor is the one that Caleb and I share. Aria and Ezra have the larger bedroom on the 3rd floor and the other larger bedroom on the 3rd floor belongs to Alison and Emily who are now dating each other. I loved living in the same house with everyone. We will all stay together in this house until we start having kids.

Not only are us girls going to university but we also all have jobs. Toby is still a police officer for LAPD and he just got a promotion earning more money. Caleb was now the owner and manager of an apple store right here in LA. Spencer and I each have a part time job as a sales associate at Caleb's store. Yes it was weird working for my boyfriend but Aria was doing the same thing. Aria was working part time as a cashier at Ezra's book store coffee shop. Kayla is working as a barista at Ezra's book store coffee shop. Emily is on the UCLA swim team and she also coaches a local LA area YMCA girls swim team. Alison is Emily's assistant coach for the local LA area YMCA girls swim team.

* * *

 _ **What did you think about this one?**_

 _ **This one has the potential to became a multi chapter story so let me know what you think about writing a PLL multi chapter story based on this. Reviews mean everything to me plus they help me write faster. The more Reviews I get, the faster my stories will be updated.**_

 _ **Next "PLL Story Book" chapter is called "Sparks Fly" and it is a Haleb one.**_


	7. Sparks Fly (Haleb)

_**Haleb in private airport both running to each other its raining, they hug & kiss. Song Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift. Idea is by BersabehS on Twitter**_

 ** _General POV_**

Hanna Marin is outside a private airport walking towards the plane. It was raining so the faster she got on that plane the better. She had been in LA looking at schools. Hanna had a campus tour at both UCLA and USC. Hanna didn't know if she would get acceptance into either school but her dad had paid for her trip to LA to tour the schools.

Caleb Rivers had been in LA looking for either a summer internship or a job. He wanted to be in LA after high school because his mother lives in Montecito, 2 hours away from LA. Caleb used to think life after high school would be in NYC because that is where Hanna wanted to go. Memories of their relationship flooded into Caleb's head. Hanna was going through a lot and Caleb was being to protective causing them to need a break. It was supposed to be a break but Caleb didn't know if or when they would get back together.

Now Hanna and Caleb were at the same airport and they didn't even realize it yet. Caleb walked out side to get on the private plane and Hanna was doing the exact same thing. They were headed towards the same private plane and they were walking from opposite directions. It was poring and you could barley see right in front of you. They were the length of a football field apart (100 yards).

Caleb notices Hanna's blonde hair but isn't sure if it is her at first. He starts to walk faster. Hanna thinks she is imagining things when she notices him.

"Caleb" Hanna called from a distance

He didn't answer but he probably couldn't hear her over the rain and the plans.

He looks real so she runs up to him. Once they run it each other Hanna now knows that it is really Caleb.

"Caleb it's really you." Hanna said

"Who did you think I was Han." Caleb said

"I thought I was imagining things." Hanna said

"Nope it's really me." Caleb said

"Why where you in LA?" Hanna asked

"I was visiting my mom and I had a few job interviews while I was here." Caleb said

"How is your mom doing?" Hanna asked

"She fell down some stairs and she was in the hospital. She is home and better now." Caleb said

"That's good to hear." Hanna said

"What about you? Why were you in LA?" Caleb asked

"University tours. I don't know if I will get into UCLA or USC but both schools are amazing." Hanna said

Before Hanna and Caleb boarded the private plane they hugged and kissed. You could tell it has been awhile and the love was real because of how long the kiss lasted.

* * *

 _ **One Year Later**_

Haleb was now living in LA. Hanna was living on the USC campus and Caleb was living in an apartment nearby. The only reason why Hanna was living on campus is because she accepted a scholarship and it was required that she lived in a dorm her freshman year.

Hanna was walking to one of her classes. At the current moment she didn't have a car. Hanna would borrow Caleb's car when she needed to go somewhere that wasn't on campus. It was poring rain. Hanna flashed back to that day Haleb reunited at the airport. That day was magical and one she would remember for the rest of her life.

Hanna's phone went off alerting her that she had a text message. Hanna ran inside the nearest building to read it so her phone wouldn't get wet. The text was from Caleb

"Drop Everything now and meet me outside your dorm building - XOXO Caleb."

Hanna ran as fast as she could and made it to Caleb in record time. Before any words were said they kissed.

"So what you just wanted to kiss me?" Hanna asked

"No, I have a surprise so follow me and you will find out." Caleb said

Hanna followed Caleb as they walked towards the parking lot for the dorm. Hanna noticed a car with a large red bow.

"Is this for me?" Hanna asked

"Yes." Caleb said

"I love you." Hanna said

"I will do anything for you and you needed a car so I bought you one." Caleb said

"How can you afford this car?" Hanna asked

"You can thank my mom for the money?" Caleb said

"You should have used that money for your self." Hanna said

"No, I wanted to do something special for you Hanna." Caleb said

"Thank you Caleb but right now I really need to get to class or I will be late." Hanna said

"Wait, there is more." Caleb said

"How much More?" Hanna asked

"Look in the passenger side glove box and you will find out." Caleb said

"It's looked Caleb. I need the keys." Hanna said

"Right, sorry." Caleb said

Caleb gave Hanna the keys and Hanna opened the car door. She looked in the glove box and found a box. Hanna thought it was just a necklace but when she opened it is was much more then that. Caleb got down on one knee.

"Hanna, our relationship hasn't always been the easiest but we made it through. From day one I knew I want to marry you some day. This moment seems perfect so I am going to ask you now. Hanna Marin will you marry me?" Caleb asked

"Yes I will if this is real and not a dream." Hanna said

"This couldn't get more real." Caleb said

"I can't wait to tell everyone." Hanna said

 _ **What did you think about this one?**_

 _ **Reviews mean everything to me plus they help me write faster. The more Reviews I get, the faster my stories will be updated.**_

 _ **Next PLL Story Book chapter is called "Speak Now" and it's another Haleb one. Haleb is my favorite couple and so is Spoby.**_


	8. Speak Now (Haleb)

**_Hanna is about to get married but it's not to the love of her life. Will Caleb be able to stop the wedding and make things right for her? Will she take him back after all the time they spent apart? Prompt by BersabehS on twitter._**

 ** _Read and_** ** _Review_**

* * *

 ** _Speak Now_**

 ** _Hanna's POV_**

Someone like me who is 21 and days away from getting married should be happy right? I would think so but I'm not exactly that happy because the guy I am supposed to marry in 72 hours is not the love of my life. Travis is an amazing guy but he is not Caleb. Caleb and I broke up 3 years ago over a stupid fight. I tried to apologize but he wouldn't forgive me. I even asked Toby to ask Caleb to give me a second chance. When things didn't work I moved on but I still miss Caleb.

I was lost in my thoughts as I was waiting to pick Travis up from work. His car was being repaired and his dad needed his car today. I remembered how Travis proposed to me. We were in a traffic jam on interstate 95 after leaving a hockey game at Wells Fargo Center in downtown Philadelphia. I'm not even into sports but Travis older brother plays in the NHL. Travis said "Will you marry me". I thought he was kidding so I said "Yes." I love Travis and I would see a future with him if it wasn't for my past with Caleb.

Since I had already said yes and now the wedding was so close I didn't want to disappoint Travis. The rehearsal dinner would be easy since it would only be us and the wedding party. My maid of honer is Spencer Hastings. My brides mates are Aria Montgomery, Emily Fields, and Alison DiLaurentis.

Travis best man is his older brother. Travis groomsmen are Ezra Fitz, Toby Cavanaugh, and Jason DiLaurentis.

* * *

 ** _The rehearsal dinner - General POV_**

Everyone in the wedding party is here. Plus Hanna's mom and Dad as well as Travis parents.

"I may have accidentally told Caleb that Hanna is getting married tomorrow." Spencer said to Toby

"What did he say?" Toby asked

"Caleb sounded disappointed and I may have even slipped out that she is getting married at the Rosewood church and it starts at noon tomorrow." Spencer said

"You better tell Hanna what you told Caleb." Toby said

"Do you think she will hate me?" Spencer asked

"If Hanna is your true friend then she will understand." Toby said

"Hanna should be marrying Caleb tomorrow and not Travis." Spencer said

"Let me guess you accidentally told Caleb in the hopes that he can stop the wedding." Toby said

"I may have. Someone has to stop Hanna from marrying the wrong guy and I didn't want to be the one to do it." Spencer said

"I would have tried to stop the wedding if you just asked me Spencer." Toby said

* * *

The wedding was rehearsed. Walking down the aisle Spencer is paired up with Travis brother, Aria is paired up with Ezra, Emily is paired up with Toby, and Alison is pared up with Jason. Spencer wanted to be paired up with Toby but since Toby is with Emily she is ok with it.

"Hanna can we talk?" Spencer asked

"I can't change things last minute so I'm sorry you and Toby can't be paired together but you will still be able to sit together after the actual wedding." Hanna said

"That's not what I wanted to say." Spencer said

"Spencer don't try and talk me out of this wedding because it won't work." Hanna said

"You told me I wasn't ready for marriage last year and I listened to you." Spencer said

"For one day and then you and Toby went to Vegas to elope." Hanna said

"Actually we never made it to Vegas." Spencer said

"So you and Toby eloped in Rosewood?" Hanna said

"No, we never got married because my dad put a lock on my credit card so the plane tickets we bought were invalidated. Toby was about to buy new plane tickets at the airport and my dad saw us since he was at the airport on his way to a business trip. My dad said that if I got married then he was going to take my name out of his will along with my moms." Spencer said

"Does anyone else know about this?" Hanna asked

"Toby told Emily and I told Jason." Spencer said

"Is your dad ever going to let you get married?" Hanna asked

"My dad said When I get a degree from U Penn Law school I am free to do what I want." Spencer said

* * *

 ** _The Wedding - General POV_**

Hanna was now hours away from getting married. Spencer was in charge of Hanna's hair. Aria was in charge of Hanna's nails, Emily and Alison were in charge of greeting the guests as they arrived. Meanwhile the boys except Travis were sitting around talking.

"Travis is going to be in trouble if Caleb shows up." Toby said

"Unless someone told Caleb that his ex girlfriend is getting married we should be fine." Ezra said

"I told him." Toby said lying to protect Spencer.

"Maybe it will be a good thing if Caleb stops the wedding. Hanna is better off marrying me over Travis. Also we all know Caleb is the love of Hannas life." Jason said

Once the wedding started everyone was in their seats. So far there was no sigh of Caleb but hopefully for Hanna he would make it in time.

 ** _Caleb's POV_**

I had one job to do today and that was to stop Hanna from marrying the wrong guy. I had to sneak into the back door of the church because the rest of the doors where locked. I was happy for Hanna but I couldn't live with myself if Hanna got married to Travis when I am supposed to be the guy for her. I was sure if Hanna's dad saw me he would try to stop me. I wasn't worried about Hanna's mom because she loved me almost like the so she never had. I looked into a room and saw Hanna's bridal party including Spencer, Aria, Emily, and Alison.

I thought Hanna wanted a huge outdoor wedding but instead it was fairly small and inside the church. I have a quick thought in my brain about what I will do next and say to Hanna. I figured I only had a few minutes before it would be to late. When I finally opened the doors to the actual room where the wedding was already in progress I thought I was to late. I heard Travis say "I do". I quickly realized that Hanna had not said "I do" yet so it was now or never.

"Stop, Don't do this Hanna?" I yelled from the back.

Hanna looked confused but as soon as she saw me the look on her face changed. She realized marrying Travis was about to be a terrible mistake. Travis walked out of the room knowing that this wedding was no longer happening.

"I thought you didn't love me anymore, Caleb." Hanna said

"I never stopped loving you, Hanna." I said

We hugged and Kissed with everyone watching us.

"Crazy idea but since your here lets get married right now." Hanna said

"Han, I'm wearing jeans and I don't even have a ring." Caleb said

"I don't care. My family is here and all our friends are here so it couldn't be more perfect." Hanna said

We kissed again. Meanwhile Spencer and Toby were having a secret conversation.

"Caleb, we solved your problem." Spencer said

"Really." I said

"I drove to the church from work so I can just change back into my police uniform and you can wear this." Toby said

"What about the rings though?" I asked

"Spencer and I decided that you can use ours." Toby said

"Thanks, I really owe both you and Spencer." I said

"When Spence and I actually do get married you and Hanna can buy the rings for us." Toby said

"Deal." I said

"Thank you so much." Hanna said

"Why do you have wedding rings if you and Spencer are not are not married?" I asked

"It's a long story but one year ago we were this close to getting married." Toby said

* * *

 ** _Haleb Wedding - General POV_**

The wedding ceremony started over again. This time with the perfect couple. Hanna couldn't believe that her dream of Marrying Caleb was actually about to be true. This time Caleb said "I do" and it was quickly followed by Hanna saying "I do".

The kiss between them was magical and this time it meant that Hanna and Caleb were married.

That night Hanna and Caleb got a hotel room. It was the first they had seen each other in three years. The love that night was better then any other night.

"Just to be clear you are still on birth control?" Caleb asked Hanna

"Yes but what if I go off with it and we start trying for a kid?" Hanna asked Caleb

"We need to find a place to live first." Caleb replied

"Your welcome to stay with me." Hanna said

"Where are you living anyway?" Caleb asked

"Now that I think about it, I guess I don't have anywhere to live either since I moved in with Travis and he isn't going to want me to stay in his apartment." Hanna said

"Do you think your mom would be ok with you moving back home and me moving in with you?" Caleb asked

"It shouldn't be a problem as long as it is only until we can find our own place." Hanna said

Sleeping together for the first time in three years, Hanna and Caleb reminded each other what is was like to be with each other.

* * *

 ** _What did you think about this one?_**

 ** _Reviews mean everything to me plus they help me write faster. The more Reviews I get, the faster my stories will be updated._**

 ** _Next PLL Story Book chapter is called "Just Friends" and it's Haleb with a Hanna/Toby Friendship. Haleb is my favorite couple and so is Spoby._**


	9. Just Friends (Haleb, Hanna Toby friends)

**_Hanna &Toby get close & Caleb is not too happy about it they are just friends but he doesn't see it like that prompt by BersabehS on Twitter._**

 ** _Hanna Marin is 25 and Married to Caleb who is 26. Haleb has been been married for almost a year. Live in Rosewood, PA. Haleb's house is a single level, 3 bedroom, 2 bathroom. A down payment for the house was made by Caleb's mom after he graduated from NYU. Hanna also went to NYU. Caleb works for Apple and Hanna is currently unemployed ._**

 ** _Spencer Hastings in 25 and Married to Toby Cavanaugh who is 26. Spoby has been married for almost a year. Spoby's house is also a single level, 3 bedroom, 2 bathroom house. A down payment for the house was made by Spencer's parents after she graduated from U Penn. Toby also went to U Penn. Toby is a Rosewood Police Officer and Spencer is a Lawyer at her parents Law Firm._**

 ** _Read and Review_**

* * *

 ** _Just Friends_**

 ** _Caleb's POV_**

Hanna has been feeling sick for the past few days and I have been really worried about her. She doesn't even want to go to the doctor because she hates going to the doctors. We were lying in bed. Hanna was sleeping and I was determined to stay up in cause she needed me for anything.

"Can you make me some more chicken noodle soup please?" Hanna said

"Han, It's midnight and I'm really tired." I said

"The number one rule in marriage is that when your wife wants something you get it for her?" Hanna said

"Fine but if I do this for you then you promise me that you will go to the doctors first thing in the morning." I said

"I'm sure it's nothing Caleb. I had the flu a few times that lasted for a few days each time growing up." Hanna said but she was thinking something else in her mind

"I'm not saying you are Han, but what if you are pregnant? You wouldn't know that unless you went to the doctors." I said

"As many times as we have had sex, every single time we used a condom and I have been on birth control pills since I was 16." Hanna said

Hanna ate the soup that I made. Then we both got some sleep.

* * *

 ** _Hanna's POV_**

I woke up before Caleb did and left a note for him. In the note I said I was going to the doctors and I would be back later. I had other plans in my mind. I went to the drug store and brought a pregnancy test. I'm thinking Caleb was right but I didn't want to admit that to Caleb. I went over to Spencer and Toby house since I figured Toby would be at work already. He is a police officer and he worked all shifts but for now he was on the 7 am to 3 pm shift. Spencer is a Lawyer. She worked for her mom but she also did some of her work from home. I knocked on the door and Spencer answered.

"Han, I wasn't expecting you to come over." Spencer said

"I will explain but first I need to use the bathroom." I said

"You have to use the bathroom by the bedrooms because the one near the kitchen Toby and I are remodeling so the pluming is turned off." Spencer said

"Thanks for the information Spencer." I said

I walked into the bathroom and took the pregnancy test. 3 minutes later it was positive. Spencer knocked on the door thinking something was wrong. I stupidly opened the door and hid the test.

"Han, you can tell me what is going on." Spencer said

"I'm pregnant." I said then showed Spencer the test.

"This is amazing news Hanna." Spencer said

"Caleb and I planed on waiting a year after our wedding until we started trying." I said

"Believe it or not that year was going to be up next month anyway." Spencer said

"I guess you are right Spence." I said

"Toby and I have been trying to have a kid since the night we got married. Half of our honeymoon was spent having sex in a London hotel room." Spencer said

"Caleb and I actually enjoyed exploring London. Yes we did have sex but we didn't let that keep us from sightseeing." I said

"Honeymoons are meant for romance. We can go back to London and explore the city some another time." Spencer said

"I would offer you my son or daughter but Caleb would never let me." I said

"I could never ask you to do that for us Hanna." Spencer said

"You and Toby are both working high paid jobs. Caleb makes $2,000 a month and I'm Unemployed. Once we pay the Mortgage, Utility Bills, Insurance for both our cars, and Medical Insurance that leaves us with barley enough money to buy food. How are we going to afford to take care of a baby?" I asked

"Han, Toby and I can help with the expenses. Between both of our incomes we make about $7,000 a month." Spencer said

"Thanks, I really appreciate the help Spence." I said

"Your Welcome, I think you should call the preschool and try to get your job back. Hanna they had a daycare as well so you can get free child care." Spencer said

"Can you keep this pregnancy thing a secret between us for now. If you have to tell someone just tell someone who won't tell Caleb." I said

"Han you really should talk to Caleb." Spencer said

"I will but I actually want to surprise him on our one year anniversary." I said

Just then Spencer got a text from Toby. She read it and then looked disappointed.

"What was that about?" I asked

"Toby got stuck working a double shift. Tonight was supposed to be date night." Spencer said

"I can stay the entire day and even sleep over if you want." I said

"That would be great Hanna." Spencer said

* * *

I texted Caleb and said that I went to the doctor and it was just the flu. I also told him I was spending the night at my moms. Yes, I am aware that I lied to him but it was the only way to keep the secret. The next morning Spencer went to work and Toby had the day off since he worked a double shift yesterday.

"Hanna, Can you help me with something today?" Toby asked

"Sure, what do you need help with?" I asked Toby

"I want to surprise Spencer with a gift and I want you to help me pick something out." Toby said

"Like jewelry or something?" I asked

"Actually I want to buy a congratulations you are pregnant gift for Spencer." Toby said

"Spencers pregnant?" I asked pretending I didn't know what was really going on.

"You slept over last night and she didn't tell you?" Toby asked

"What makes you think Spencer is pregnant?" I asked

"I found a positive pregnancy test in the bathroom trashcan last night when I got home from work." Toby said

"I'm sorry but that could of been anyone's pregnancy test." I said

"I don't think a stranger would walk into our house and take a pregnancy test." Toby said

"Well then congrats to you and Spence." I said

"So will you help me or not?" Toby asked

"Of course I will help you." I said

Toby and I went out shopping. We actually bought more then just one gift. Toby found some cute newborn outfits that work for either a boy or a girl. I didn't have the heart to tell Toby that I was actually the pregnant one. I figured he could just return the items when he found out the truth from Spencer. Maybe if I got lucky Toby and Spencer would gift them to Caleb and I.

* * *

 ** _Caleb's POV_**

I was trying to call Hanna but she wasn't answering her phone. I took a midday break from work and went to Hanna's moms house. Ms. Marin answered the door. She told me Hanna didn't spend the night last night and that they had not had a phone conversation over the last few days either. I told her the Hanna wasn't feeling well lately. Ms. Marin also thought Hanna could be pregnant.

The only other place Hanna could be was at Spencer and Toby's house. None of our other friends still lived in Rosewood. Aria and Ezra had a house in NYC because Ezra is a teacher at NYU and Aria also works in the city. Emily moved out to Texas to be closer to her dad. Alison moved to Hollywood because she is a model and an actress.

When I got to Spencer and Toby's house I noticed Hanna's car parked in the driveway. I knocked on the door and Spencer answered.

"Is Hanna here?" I asked

"Hanna was here most of the day yesterday and this morning." Spencer said

"Where is Hanna now. I really need to talk to her." I said

"Hanna and Toby are spending the day together." Spencer said

"I'm surprised you don't have a problem with that." I said

"Why would I have a problem with my husband spending some time with your wife." Spencer said

"For one neither of us are with them. For all we know Hanna and Toby could be having an affair behind our back." I said

Before anymore words were said Toby and Hanna got back.

"I don't believe this Han, How could you cheat on me with Toby?" I asked Hanna

"You have this all wrong Caleb." Hanna said

"Explain it to me please." I said

"I can't explain it to you right now Caleb, It's complicated." Hanna said

"Caleb, I asked Hanna to help me pick out some things for Spencer and our little Cavanaugh." Toby said

"Toby, You thought I was pregnant because I'm not pregnant." Spencer said

"Someone has to be pregnant then because I found a positive pregnancy test in the bathroom trashcan less then 24 hours ago." Toby said

"Toby, the pregnancy test is mine." Hanna said

Caleb, Toby, and Spencer were all shocked. Spencer had to fake it because she already knew but at least the news about Hanna's pregnancy is now out.

"Caleb, I'm pregnant meaning we will be having a Rivers Baby." Hanna said

"I'm excited for you Hanna." I said

"Caleb and Hanna you can have all the baby things I bought." Toby said

"Thank you so much Toby." I said

"Spence, I am sorry about assuming that you were pregnant without talking to you first. I promise I will not make that mistake again." Toby said

"I forgive you. You thinking I was pregnant is actually kind of funny." Spencer said

"It was funny but I feel bad because I should have told Toby the truth this morning." Hanna said

* * *

 ** _General POV_**

Less then a month later Spencer did end up getting pregnant. Now in a few short months a new Rivers baby will be born followed by a Cavanaugh baby. Hanna, Caleb, Spencer, and Toby loved that their kids could grow up together. Hanna and Caleb had a girl. They named her Caitlin Rivers. Spencer and Toby has a boy They named him TJ Cavanaugh. TJ stood for Toby Junior. Caitlin and TJ were instantly best friends. They do everything together.

A few years later Caleb got a job offer in California. Caleb turned it down because he didn't want to separate Caitlin and TJ.

* * *

 _ **What did you think about this one?**_

 _ **Reviews mean everything to me plus they help me write faster. The more Reviews I get, the faster my stories will be updated.**_

 _ **Next PLL Story Book chapter is also called "Just Friends" and it's Spoby with a Spencer/Caleb Friendship. It will be similar to this one. Spoby and Haleb are my favorite PLL couples.**_


	10. Just Friends (Spoby, Spencer Caleb)

**Spencer &Caleb get close & Toby is not too happy about it they are just friends but he doesn't see it like that. Prompt by BersabehS on Twitter**

 **Spencer Hastings 18 years old**

 **Toby Cavanaugh 19 years old**

 **Hanna Marin 18 years old**

 **Caleb Rivers 19 years old**

 **Also for this one Toby and Caleb have known each other since they were kids.**

 **Read and Review**

* * *

 **Just Friends (Spoby with a Spencer/Caleb Friendship)**

 ** _Spencer's POV_**

It was midway through Spring break. I have been spending most of my time with Toby. Even when he was at work or on call for work I was at the loft even if Toby wasn't home at the time. My parents were away at some lawyers conference so they didn't care that I haven't been home since spring break started. We were sleeping. My cell phone stated ringing loudly. I looked at the alarm clock and it was 214 AM. I don't turn it off at night in cause of emergencies because Toby doesn't have a landline. I usually turn the ringer down but I must have forgotten after Toby and I had sex last night.

"This better be an emergency Melissa, its 215 AM." I said

"No, Spencer it's 715 AM." Melissa said

"The time difference Melissa. London is 5 hours ahead of the east coast United States." I said

"Right, Spence I'm sorry." Melissa said

"It's fine but Toby has a shift at 7 AM." I said

"How can you tell if someone is cheating?" Melissa asked

"I would look at his texts and read his emails but I trust Toby so I don't plan on doing that myself." I said

"I was calling to ask you to move to London." Melissa said

"Why?" I asked

"My boss at the law firm wants to get an intern. I put an an extremely good word for you and he thinks you are perfect for the job." Melissa said

"I'm still in High school for 8 more weeks Melissa." I said

"My boss understands that so you wouldn't start until mid June. It's paid Spencer so you can't turn it down." Melissa said

"Did you forget I have a boyfriend with a good paying job." I said

"Mom and dad never liked Toby so they probably are not going to let you marry him." Melissa said

I got so mad at Melissa that I hung up on her. I walked back into Toby's bedroom and threw my phone. It hit the wall and then the floor hard, probably breaking my phone. The noise woke Toby up.

* * *

"Spencer, what's wrong?" Toby asked

"I'm tired of my sister calling in the middle of the night." I said

"Well now Melissa can't call you since you broke your cell." Toby said

"I can buy a new phone and not give Melissa the new number." I said

Toby and I went back to sleep and a few hours later we both woke up.

"Can I borrow you cell phone since mine is broken?" I asked

"I guess Spence but you better go buy a new phone today." Toby said

After Toby left for work, I texted Caleb to see if it would be a good time to come over. I forget to tell him it was me and not Toby so he was expecting Toby.

"Do you think by any chance you can fix me cell phone?" I asked Caleb

"I can try" Caleb said

* * *

While I was waiting for Caleb to fix my phone Toby got a text from someone named Julia Cook. I read the text only because it showed up on the phone screen. I had voice messages on my phone from both my parents. Of course Melissa had to tell mom and dad about the internship I didn't want to take. My dad said that if I didn't take the paid internship him and my mom were going to take my trust fund and change in into another retirement savings account for them.

"Hey Toby, I'm back in Rosewood because my grandma is ill. Can we meet up for a meal either today or tomorrow - XOXO Julia."

An hour later Caleb got my phone to work. Well the screen is still broken but the phone works.

"Do you know why someone named Julia Cook is texting Toby?" I asked

"Julia's mom died right around the same time Toby's mom died. They went to grief support group together." Caleb said

"Julia signed the text to Toby XOXO." I said

"Toby and Julia dated and when he meet you he dumped her." Caleb said

"On our first date Toby told me he never had a girlfriend." I said

"Toby and Julia were mostly just dating so they could hook up." Caleb said

"Toby told me I was the first girl he slept with." I said

"Talk to Toby and I'm sure he will explain to you why he lied." Caleb said

"Maybe I really should go to London without Toby." I said

"I didn't know you wanted to go to London after high school." Caleb said

"Melissa, got me this 5 year paid internship in London." I said

"Don't take it Spence." Caleb said

"Well unless Toby is planing to propose then why should I stay in Rosewood?" I asked

"If I told you Toby is planing to propose would you say no to Melissa and stay in Rosewood?" Caleb asked

"I need to know his plans now Caleb." I said

"Toby is going to propose at graduation Spence. He is going to write a note and pin it inside your graduation cap. When you throw the cap in the air you will see the note. Then Toby will run up to you on stage with the ring and ask you to marry him." Caleb said

"Really that is all Toby could think of." I said

"Now that I told you about Tobys plans, How do you think I should propose to Hanna?" Caleb asked

"Buy her a purse and hide the ring inside the purse so when Hanna looks inside her purse she will find the box." I said

"Does it have to be an expensive purse?" Caleb asked

"No, just go buy a purse from Target." I said

"Thanks Spencer." Caleb said

* * *

I walked out of Caleb's apartment and went outside. I was surprised to find a police car in the parking lot and of course Toby was just getting out of it.

"Spence what are you doing her?" Toby asked

"Visiting Caleb, I could ask you the same question?" I asked

"I'm on duty responding to a call. There was a break in at apartment 239." Toby said

"Wow, Caleb's apartment is 235, I'm surprised I didn't hear anything." I said

"Spence, I really need to get back to my job." Toby said

"Caleb sort of fixed my phone. You can have yours back when you tell me who Julia Cook is and why you two have been texting and emailing over the past week." I said

"Spence, I will explain it later when I get home from work but I really need my phone back now." Toby said

I reluctantly gave Toby his phone back and then got into my car and drove to Hanna's house.

* * *

"Hey Spence what's up?" Hanna asked

"I found something big out today and I can't talk to Toby because it has to do with him." I said

"Caleb called and he told me you were with him." Hanna said

"I got mad at Melissa and threw my phone across the room so I had to have Caleb fix it." I said

"I love having a boyfriend that knows so much about technology." Hanna said

"Well my boyfriend is 2 months away from proposing marriage and I'm not even sure he is being faithful to me. By the way Caleb is thinking about proposing marriage to you." I said

"Wow but I'm not ready for marriage yet and Caleb knows that. Toby would never cheat on you and Caleb would never cheat on me." Hanna said

"The other thing is I might be forced by my parents and Melissa to move to London after graduation." I said

"Spence, What about Toby?" Hanna asked

"I want him to go with me but Toby loves being a Rosewood police officer." I said

"If you really loved Toby you would choose him over your family Spence." Hanna said

"I love Toby but I don't want to loose my family." I said

"My advise for you is go back to Toby's loft and think about it." Hanna said

* * *

I drove back to Toby's loft and I was alone for the next few hours.

"Spence I'm home." Toby said

"I might have to go to London for the next 5 years right after graduation. Melissa got me this paid internship and if I turn it down my family will basically disown me" I said

"Spence, no matter if we are 3,500 miles apart I promise we will still make things work." Toby said

"Can you just propose to me right now Toby so we have more time to celebrate?" I asked

"Caleb told you about my graduation proposal didn't he?" Toby asked

"It's not his fault. I was upset about the text you received from Julia, I told Caleb about the London and I sort of forced your plans out of him." I said

"I want you to know right now Spence that I turned Julia down. I told her I had a finance and my life was headed in a direction that didn't include her." Toby said

"Except you haven't proposed yet and I haven't said yes yet."I said

Toby walked out of the room for a minute. Toby walked back in with a box in his hand and got down on one knee.

"Spence, our lives are going in two different directions at the moment but I know we will always be together no matter how far apart we are. Spencer Hastings will you marry me?" Toby asked

"Yes, now put that ring on my finger." I said

* * *

The following weekend we eloped at the Rosewood Church. I was married to Toby and no one but us knew at the moment. After Graduation I went to London for the internship. Toby stayed behind in Rosewood.

At the end of the summer I decided the internship wasn't for me so I flew back to Rosewood to be with Toby. I surprised him at the loft.

"Spence, Why are you here?" Toby asked

"I'm not going back to London Toby." I said

"I'm so happy to see you Spence. It's been a really long 3 months without you." Toby said

"Before you ask, I already signed up for classes at Rosewood Community College and re applied at U Penn for next year." I said

"What about your parents and Melissa?" Toby asked

"Well they just have to learn that I'm an adult and they can't control me anymore." I said

"I actually wish I had parents that cared about me. My dad cares but as long as I stay out of trouble it's ok with what ever I do." Toby said

"Well one things for sure when we have kids of our own we will be better parents then both of our parents." I said

"True ok but can we not rush the kids thing. I would like to celebrate my 21st birthday before I learn how to change a diaper." Toby said

"I agree, no kids until both of us are at least 21." I said

"If it happens before then it won't be the end of the world." Toby said

"I know but I will be an aunt and you will be an uncle in 8 months." I said

"Wait, so Melissa is pregnant?" Toby asked

"Yep, she told me the day before I flew back here in hopes that she could convince me to stay. You are really lucky Toby that I chose you over my family." I said

* * *

 _ **What did you think about this one?**_

 _ **Reviews mean everything to me plus they help me write faster. The more Reviews I get, the faster my stories will be updated.**_

 _ **Next PLL Story Book chapter is called "The Proposal of a Lifetime" and it's about a Haleb Wedding proposal at Prom. Spoby and Haleb are my favorite PLL couples.**_


	11. The Proposals of a Lifetime PLL Couples

**_It's prom and Hanna is in a sleeveless dress, they are out side and it starts poring rain. Hanna doesn't have a coat . When Caleb gives her his the engagement ring box falls out of the jacket pocket. So Caleb proposes to Hanna_ _since she saw the box even though he was planing on waiting to do the proposal later. Idea by BersabehS on Twitter_**

* * *

 ** _Read and Review_**

 ** _The Proposals of a Lifetime (Haleb, Spoby, Ezria, Jaria, Mina and Emison)_**

 ** _General POV_**

 _A few weeks before Prom_

Hanna, Spencer, Aria, Emily, and Alison are all going shopping for a prom dress together. The girls decided to go on a Sunday morning when most people would be at church. It was perfect because the store was empty. No one else was their besides the girls and the workers. Once they all found dresses to try on the five of them went into the fitting rooms. Hanna and Spencer preferred the shorter length dresses while Aria, Emily, and Alison all went for longer length dresses.

Hanna went with a navy blue strapless dress that had silver sequins on the top have. It was the perfect dress for her because it would match with the necklace Caleb had bought her for her 18th birthday.

Spencer went with a navy blue strapless dress. It was perfect for her and all she needed now was a pair of shoes to go with it.

Aria went with a purple sparkle dress. It was longer and it had spaghetti straps. She would wear a pair of silver heals with the dress.

Emily went with a pink dress. It was longer and had spaghetti straps. Emily decided that she wanted to wear sliver dressy sandals with a wedge heal.

Alison went with a navy blue strapless dress. This dress was longer then Hanna and Spencer. Alison would wear flats with her dress.

Once they tried on their dresses and decided which one was perfect for each other they all talked about prom.

"Ali I heard from Toby that Lorenzo asked you to prom." Spencer said

"What? I thought you and I would go as friends." Emily said to Alison

"Relax Em, Jason has a friend that you can go with." Alison said

"Speaking of Jason we are going to prom together." Aria said

"Did you break up with Fitz?" Hanna asked Aria

"No but Ezra can't go because the Brew is always supper busy on Saturday Nights." Aria said

"Wow so Spence and I are the only ones going to prom with our actual boyfriends." Hanna said

"True but Toby is going to be at prom and also working as cop that night." Spencer said

"Lorenzo has to do the same thing so he figured since he was going to be at prom anyway we might as well go together." Alison said

"To make up for it Ezra is closing the Brew an hour early so all of us can have an after prom party at the Brew." Aria said

"Caleb wants to know if we are getting a limo for all of us or all we all just going with our dates." Hanna said

"I'm riding in the police car with Toby." Spencer said

"Emily and I can still drive together because Lorenzo is meeting me at prom." Alison said

"Jason already said he would pick me up." Aria said

"No limo then and Caleb can just pick me up in his car." Hanna said

* * *

 _Prom Night_

Toby picked Spencer up from the Hastings house. Spencer had Melissa take pre prom pictures. Spencer and Toby took a few pictures in the house and they also wanted to take a few pictures in front of the police car. They still had some time to waste so they took one picture with Toby pretending to arrest Spencer and another one with Spencer pretending to arrest Toby. Then they left for prom.

"Spencer, you know I can get in trouble for using the sirens when it isn't an emergency." Toby said

"Sorry, I have never been in the front of a police car before. The only other time I was in a police car was when I was mistakenly arrested." Spencer said

"Well at least this time you get to sit in the front and your not under arrest for anything." Toby said

"Toby, Are you ever going to have a Saturday night off of work? We hardly ever get to see each other because when I'm done with school for the day your shift is just starting." Spencer asked

"Next Saturday night I actually have off. I also have Friday off because I have double shifts Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday next week." Toby said

"So I guess you won't be able to help me study for finals." Spencer said

"Next Saturday night you and I are going to Taylor Swift." Toby said

"Toby, I already have plans. Melissa wants me to help her pack boxes so she can move in to her and Wrens brand new house." Spencer said

"Spence, these concert tickets were really expensive." Toby said

"I will rearrange my schedule for you. I can always help Melissa on Sunday." Spencer said

* * *

Caleb picked up Hanna from her house. Hanna's mom knew Caleb's plans but Hanna had no idea. Caleb planed on proposing to Hanna when he took her home after prom. They were halfway to prom when Hanna realized she forgot her house key. She didn't know that Hanna's mom took the key out of her purse on purpose because it was all a part of Caleb's plan.

"Do you happen to have a copy of my house key with you?". Hanna asked

"Han, don't worry about it. You can call your mom when we are on our way home later tonight." Caleb said

* * *

Aria was waiting for Jason to pick her up.

"Can you ask Mona to call me and tell her I'm sorry about last night?" Mike asked

"What happened last night?" Aria asked

"I accused Mona of cheating on me with Jason and then today I found out that he was just tutoring her so she could graduate on time. I have a ticket to prom but I don't think Mona wants to see me." Mike said

"Mike you just got your licence so why don't you borrow my car and go to prom to give Mona that message yourself." Aria said

"Is it true that you are going to prom with Jason?" Mike asked

"I didn't have anyone else to go with since Ezra can't go. I thought about asking you but I didn't want to ruin your night with Mona." Aria said

"I would have said yes Aria." Mike said

"Ezra, is having a prom after party at the brew and I'm sure he won't mind if you and Mona decide to go as well." Aria said

Jason picked Aria up moments later.

"I wouldn't be mad if you wanted to skip prom and go to the movies and out to dinner." Aria said

"No, I want to go to prom with you." Jason said

"Me to but I am making it clear that we are just friends so nothing can happen between us tonight." Aria said

* * *

Since Lorenzo was meeting Alison at prom Emily was driving them. Emily was meeting Justin at prom. He was a friend of Jason's that Emily never met but she had heard a lot about him from Jason.

"Do you think you and Lorenzo will ever date?" Emily asked

"Maybe, we kissed a few times but to me dating a cop would just be weird. I don't know how Spencer does it." Alison said

"Spencer fell in love with Toby before he was a cop." Emily said

"I love you Em but I'm scared of how my parents will react if we start dating." Alison said

"We don't have to tell your parents right away Ali but they will understand once you tell them." Emily said

* * *

 _At prom_

The girls were inside getting food while the guys were outside talking.

"Caleb, is your plan still working out?" Toby asked

"Hanna has no clue so far." Caleb said

"If you proposed to Hanna at prom you might be able to get a photo in the school newspaper." Jason said

"I know Hanna and she would not want a proposal in front of everybody." Caleb said

"Same with Spencer which is why I am not proposing until after the Taylor Swift concert." Toby said

"What's you plan?" Jason asked

"I'm driving Spencer to the concert in my truck. We didn't have our first kiss by the truck but we had our first "I Love You's". After the concert I am going to tell Spencer to sit in back of the truck so I can take an after concert photo but I will really get down on one knee and propose." Toby said

"That sounds more romantic then proposing to Hanna on the front porch of her house." Caleb said

Mike, Justin, and Lorenzo were also at the same it table but they didn't have that much to say. Three tables had been pushed together to make one large one so the whole group could sit together.

* * *

Spencer, Hanna, Aria, Mona, Emily, and Alison arrived at the table with food for everyone. Mona didn't seem to happy to see Mike but she wouldn't let it ruin her prom night. Everyone ate and the dancing would start soon.

Prom was wonderful until mother nature had to ruin it. A severe thunderstorm that no one was expecting was quickly approaching. It started as a heavy down poor and some distant thunder. Everyone was soaking wet and the girls were cold in there dresses. Caleb was nice enough to give Hanna his jacket and all the other boys did the same thing for the other girls. Something fell out of Caleb's jacket pocket and Hanna saw it before Caleb picked it up. Hanna looked at Caleb. Caleb didn't want Hanna to ask questions so he decided now was the right time to propose even though they were all still outside in the downpour.

"Hanna Marin, This may seem like a crazy question but will you marry me?" Caleb asked as he was down on one knee.

"Yes, Caleb I will marry you." Hanna said

Everyone clapped and said there congrats to the happy couple before finally going inside. Once prom was over everyone went to the brew.

* * *

 _At the Brew_

The Brew was now closed but some of them didn't feel like partying anymore. Spencer and Toby skipped the party and went right up to Toby's loft.

"Spence, I have a better idea. You and me can have our own party upstairs." Toby said

"I'm sure my friends wouldn't mind." Spencer said

* * *

After a few minutes at the Brew Hanna and Caleb decided to get a hotel room for the night at the Rosewood inn just down the street from the Brew.

"Hanna are you sure your mom won't mind?" Caleb asked

"I texted my mom after the proposal and she is the one that said we should celebrate tonight." Hanna said

* * *

Alison wasn't in a mood because Lorenzo kissed her and then left to go back to work.

"Jason, can you drive me home?" Alison asked

"Sure, let me say goodbye to Aria first." Jason said

Justin didn't even go to the Brew so Emily decided to go home after about 30 minutes at the brew. Mike and Mona also decided to both go to their own houses after prom. They had talked at prom and made up from their fight the night before. This left Aria and Ezra alone at the brew.

* * *

"So how was prom?" Ezra asked

"Good. I'm glad I didn't skip it because then I would have missed Caleb proposing to Hanna." Aria said

"I got you a little gift." Ezra said and he handed Aria a box. It was a ring.

"Ezra, I can't get married for at least a few years." Aria said

"It's not an engagement ring Aria. I thought a promise ring so I can make that promise that no matter what happens I am always going to be here for you." Ezra said

"I love you and for the record nothing happened between Jason and I tonight." Aria said

"I trust you Aria and I never thought that anything happened between you and Jason." Ezra said

Since Aria and Ezra were alone they ended up proving their love for each other in Ezra's office. Ezra had a couch in his office so they ended up spending the night there as well.

* * *

 _One week later_

Spencer was getting ready for Toby to pick her up. Spencer couldn't believe Hanna was engaged and now Spencer was wanting an engagement of her own. Toby was early to pick her up so they had a few minutes to talk.

"I have been thinking and I'm not saying I want to get married right now but I could see us getting engaged." Spencer said

"Spence, I think this is only because Hanna is engaged to Caleb." Toby said

"You could be right Toby but my sister is married to Wren and I can tell that neither of them are happy. At least with us we will be happy and if we are not happy then we will talk to each other about it." Spencer said

* * *

A few hours later both Spencer and Toby had an amazing time at the Taylor Swift concert. Spencer sat in the back of Toby's truck for one last concert picture. Toby had other plans and Spencer started to suspect something was up before the concert was even over. Toby took the picture but then he asked Spencer the question she was hoping he would ask

"Spencer Hastings, Will you marry me?" Toby asked as he was down on one knee with a box in his hands.

"Yes." Spencer said

* * *

Spencer and Toby kissed. Then they got into the front of his truck. Toby quickly texted Caleb telling him that Spencer said yes. Spencer checked her phone and she had some unread texts from Aria.

"Toby, we have a problem." Spencer said

"What?" Toby asked

"Some drunk person crashed into the brew. Aria said the police are there and they won't allow anyone else in the building because of the damage." Spencer said

"Is Emily ok." Toby said

"Em's fine. She wasn't even working tonight so Aria took her shift." Spencer said

"I guess we can't stay at the loft tonight so we can stay in the barn since your parents are out of town at the lawyers conference." Toby said

"I have a better idea. Melissa had to make a last minute trip to New York because one of her U Penn friends just had a baby two months premature and Wren is in California for a medical conference so their apartment is empty. I have the key since I was supposed to be helping Melissa pack boxes." Spencer said

"Perfect, This way we don't have to drive 30 minutes back to Rosewood which is going to take almost an hour in traffic." Toby said

Toby drove him and Spencer to Melissa's apartment. It was in the city so it was only a few miles away from where they were. Spencer and Toby had another amazing night together.

* * *

 **What did you think about this one?**

 **Reviews mean everything to me plus they help me write faster. The more Reviews I get, the faster my stories will be updated.**

 ** _Next PLL Story Book chapter is called "Breathe Me" and it's an Ezria one about Aria hurting herself and Ezra has to help her._**


	12. Breathe Me (Ezria)

**_Could you do one with Aria and Ezra where something bad happened to Aria and she self harms but she wont tell anyone but she tells Ezra and he comforts her._ _Characters: Aria and Ezra_ _Song: Breathe Me- Sia. Prompt by AriaEzraFan on FanFiction._**

 ** _Please Read and Review this story_**

 _ **Aria's POV**_

Growing up, I didn't like change. When my parents got divorced it was a huge adjustment. I became depressed and I had to see a therapist to talk about my thoughts and feelings. My younger brother Mike also went through depression and he started acting up. Even though he is only 2 years younger I had to play the big sister role and help my brother.

I'm 17 now and it has been a year since my parents divorce. My dad still lives in the house and my mom lives in an apartment nearby. Currently my mom is with my brother at an out of town Lacrosse weekend trip and my dad is out of town at a teachers conference. I didn't want to be alone after school and my friends all had either vacations planed for Christmas break with there familys or were busy with their boyfriends.

Ezra wasn't supposed to be at his apartment right now because he is supposed to be teaching a class at Hollis but I would wait as his apartment for him to return. I got to his apartment expected it to be empty but when I used my key and unlocked the door I found Ezra with a kid that looked to be around 7 years old.

"Hi, I'm Malcolm. What's your name?" Malcolm said

"Aria." I said

After a few minutes Malcolm went to use the bathroom and I had some questions to ask Ezra.

"Why is there a 7 year old here?" I asked

"I got a call from the hospital about 2 hours ago. Malcolm's mother Maggie was in a car accident. Apparently I was on Malcolm's emergency contact list at school." Ezra said

"Who is this kids father?" I asked

"I am, Aria I had no idea since I just found out today. If Maggie doesn't make it then I am responsible for taking care of this kid. Don't say anything to Malcolm because he doesn't even know about his mom yet. All I told Malcolm when I picked him up from school was that I'm a former friend of his mom and she needed me to pick him up." Ezra said

"So that explains why Malcolm is so happy right now and not sad because he doesn't know." I said

"Aria, can you help me tell him because I don't know what to say?" Ezra asked

"What makes you think I know what say? I am only 10 years older then this kid which is going to make things weird if we ever get married and start our own family." I said

"This isn't my fault Aria. I was 18 when Malcolm was born and his mother couldn't even bother to tell me." Ezra said

"What are you going to do Ezra? This is only a one bedroom apartment." I said

"I will sleep on the couch and let Malcolm sleep on the bed. I think it's time for me to get a bigger apartment anyway." Ezra said

"I'm leaving so you are going to have to deal with this kid yourself." I said

* * *

 _One year later_

6 months ago I graduated high school and moved into Ezra's new apartment. It was a 3 bedroom apartment close to Hollis college where I am now going to school and Ezra is an English professor. Malcolm is 8 and now goes to an elementary school in Rosewood. I enjoy having Malcolm around even though he feels more like a younger sibling and again I am finding myself play the big sister role. Malcolm has had it hard this past year. I can't even imagine what it was like for him to loose his mother at the age of 7.

I wanted a kid of my own so for the past 3 months I have been trying to get pregnant. I am doing this secretly without Ezra knowing how bad I want a baby. I stopped taking birth control but Ezra still thinks I am on them so we don't use any other protection. I have had no luck getting pregnant so far and I think this is causing my depression to come back and get worse. I am guilty of self harming something I have never done before. Each cut on my arm was for each time I took a pregnancy test and it was negative. Ezra could see my mood change but he didn't know about this yet.

"Ezra I think I'm going to stay home tonight." I said

"Malcolm is going to be disappointed." Ezra said

"It's just a 3rd grade talent show." I said

"It's more then that to Malcolm. He's smiling again and he still cry's for his mom but it's not every night anymore." Ezra said

"Your filming it so I can see it later. Tell Malcolm I wish him good luck." I said

* * *

 _one year later_

Ezra and I have been engaged for 4 months and the wedding is in 5 more months. I'm still trying to get pregnant. Ezra told me he wants another kid but he wants to wait until after we are married. I only agreed because it's unlikely that I will get pregnant even though I want to so bad.

I remember how we got engaged like it was yesterday. Ezra also found out about my self harming that night.

* * *

 _4 months prior - flashback to Ezria proposal/Engagement_

 _Ezra and I had our first weekend alone in almost two years. Malcolm is in boy scouts and it was camping weekend for his troop. Malcolm was a little scared to go because it would be the first time he was away on his own. I told Ezra that he could go with Malcolm if he wanted but Ezra had other things planned for us._

 _Ezra was taking me out to a really nice but not to expensive restaurant for dinner since we didn't have a lot of money and we are trying to save up for a house one day. Dinner was amazing but after dinner was the best surprise._

 _"What's wrong?" I asked_

 _"I don't have cash to pay the tip." Ezra said_

 _"Ezra, Can I at least pay the tip? You already have to put this dinner on your credit card and I feel bad for getting a more expensive meal." I asked_

 _"Aria, don't worry about it I get payed next week so we will be fine. The bills are still going to get paid on time." Ezra said_

 _"I get my paycheck from my part time job at the Hollis college bookstore tomorrow." I said_

 _"Fine, pay the tip but as soon as I get paid I am paying you back." Ezra said_

 _After the bill was payed we walked around town. It was August so it was still daylight. We went to the bar in Rosewood where we first met. There is an ice cream store right next door to the bar._

 _"Are you up for desert or are you to full?" Ezra asked_

 _"I guess we could split something." I said_

 _We went inside and got ice cream. I paid for it because Ezra didn't have cash. We were outside eating the ice cream when Ezra got down on one knee and proposed._

 _"Aria Montgomery, Some people would say that you and I shouldn't be together but in our minds we are the perfect match. Will you marry me?" Ezra asked  
_

 _I didn't know what to say so I was silent for a moment._

 _"Please say yes Aria or this is going to be a huge embarrassment." Ezra said_

 _"Yes, Ezra I will marry you." I said_

 _We went back to the apartment to celebrate. I was happy to be engaged but still going through depression. I went the bathroom and shut the door. After about 15 minutes I was still in the bathroom and Ezra got worried. He knocked on the door._

 _"Aria, What's going on?" Ezra asked_

 _"I'm fine, just leave me alone." I said_

 _Ezra could tell I wasn't fine because of how my voice sounded. I tried to lock the bathroom door but he opened it before it was locked. Ezra caught me cutting and now I feel really guilty for saying yes because I don't think he will want to get married now._

 _"Aria, you have to stop doing this to yourself. I should have said something a year ago but I was waiting for you to come to me." Ezra said_

 _"You knew I was self harming and you didn't say anything?" I asked_

 _"I tried to talk to you about it but with Malcolm around it was kind of hard." Ezra said_

 _"I'm sorry and if you don't want to be engaged anymore I understand." I said_

 _"Aria, I still want to marry you but you have to promise me this ends today." Ezra said_

 _"I promise I won't ever do this to myself anymore starting from right now." I said_

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

I didn't stay true to my promise to Ezra that night. I tried to stop but I needed help.

Malcolm was at his elementary school. I had a longer break in between classes and Ezra wasn't teaching any classes today so we were alone at the apartment.

"Aria can we talk?" Ezra asked

I stayed silent in fear what Ezra was going to say next. Ezra gently rolled up my long sleeves and you could see the scars. Some were old but some were new.

"I had a feeling you were hurting yourself again" Ezra said

"I'm sorry." I said

"I can't do this anymore Aria. I can't risk Malcolm finding out about this." Ezra said

"What are you saying Ezra?" I asked

"You need to move out and I don't think we should stay engaged at least until you realize what you are doing is wrong." Ezra said

* * *

 _one year later_

I am now 21 years old. After Ezra and I broke off our engagement I was living at home with my mom. My mom moved back in when my dad moved to Syracuse and took a teaching job at Syracuse university. Mike is now going to NYU in New York City so it was just my mom and I at home. I haven't tried to harm myself in 6 months and I was going to tell Ezra today. Ezra and I have stayed close over the last year. If anything we have become better friends. The love for each other was still in our hearts. I went by the apartment while I knew Malcolm was at school. I knew Ezra's teaching schedule so I knew he would be in between classes now.

"Aria, I have been thinking and I would love for you to move back in." Ezra said

"I would be happy to but what about our engagement?" I asked

"You still have the ring Aria so if you want to wear it then we can say our engagement is back on." Ezra said

Ezra and I had the most romantic reunion. We were so happy that I almost missed a class and he almost missed a class that he had to teach. We started planing our wedding again and 6 months later we got married. Ezra and I still lived in the three bedroom apartment with Malcolm. We had been saving up for a house but then one month after the wedding a miracle happened. I found out I was one month pregnant meaning this baby was conceived on our wedding night. 8 months after that a baby girl was born and we named her Maria. Malcolm was happy to be a big brother. Ezra didn't get to see Malcolm grow up so he was happy to be able to see Maria as she grew up.

* * *

 **What did you think about this one?**

 **Votes and Comments mean everything to me plus they help me write faster. Remember, The more Reviews I get, the faster my stories will be updated.**

 ** _Next PLL Story Book chapter is called "Help, Love, and Happiness" and it's an Haleb one about Hanna struggling with an eating disorder and turning to Caleb for help._**

 ** _Thanks you for reading._**


	13. Help, Love, and Happiness (Haleb)

**_Pll story book Hanna and Caleb (Haleb) Could you make one where Hanna is still struggling with her bulimia and Caleb catches her on the act? Maybe gets her some help?_**

 ** _Prompt by IsabelLynch26 on Wattpad_**

 ** _Read, Vote, and Comment_**

 ** _Hanna's POV_**

Looking in from the outside you would think my life was perfect but really it wasn't perfect.I have had a boyfriend for the last two years. Caleb wasn't my first love but he is my first true love. I can tell him anything, well almost anything because I'm still keeping one big secret from him.

After my traumatic high school experience I started going back into my old ways. I'm struggling with Bulimia again and I need help. Caleb knows a little bit about my past struggles with an eating disorder called Bulimia but he doesn't know enough to figure out that it's happening again.

I'm currently taking a health and nutrition class at Rosewood Community College so you would think I wouldn't let myself become Bulimic again but I did. Caleb is living and working in New York City but he comes back to Rosewood every weekend to visit me.

* * *

 _Haleb phone call_

"Han, I'm so sorry but I can't come back to Rosewood this weekend." Caleb said

"Why not?" I asked

"I'm busy with work meetings and if I miss them I could loose my job." Caleb said

"Meetings on Saturday and Sunday?" I asked

"Only on Saturday but on Sunday my dad is coming to NYC because he wants to talk to me about something." Caleb said

"I miss you Caleb but I understand." I said

* * *

After my phone call with Caleb I was disappointed and in a bad mood. I ate a bunch of junk food and then forced myself to throw it up. I heard my mom get home so I quickly stopped what I was doing and used mouthwash so I didn't have bad breath. I tried to go to sleep without even saying goodnight to my mom but she walked into my bedroom before I fell asleep.

"Are you that tired that you couldn't even say goodnight to me." My mom said

"Sorry mom but I had a bad day." I said

"Are you crying Han?" My mom asked

"You know how Caleb promised me that he would come back to Rosewood every weekend well today he broke that promise." I said

"Is he going to be staying in NYC for the weekend?" My mom asked

"Yes, Why?" I asked

"Hanna you should drive to NYC this weekend to see Caleb." My mom said

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" I asked

"Hanna do what you want but Caleb does a lot for you and to be honest you don't do a lot for him." My mom said

"oh please, I do plenty for Caleb and the only reason you don't know about it mom is because it's personal and private." I said

"As long as you and Caleb are being safe then i'm ok with the two of you together." My mom said

"Caleb and I are doing it safely. I'm on birth control and we use a condom every single time we sleep together." I said

"Get some sleep Han, we can talk about this in the morning." My mom said

* * *

Saturday morning arrived and I was on my way to surprise Caleb in NYC. We haven't had another phone conversation since he told me he had to stay in NYC for the weekend. The only other time I have been to Caleb's NYC apartment was when I helped him move in. It was a small one bedroom apartment but that's all the space Caleb needed because NYC is a really expensive place to live. Caleb was nice enough to give me a key to the apartment and it was a time like this when I needed it.

I arrived in New York City around noon. I drove to Calebs apartment first. I knew he would be at work but I needed a place to stay and my mom didn't give me enough money for even one night in an hotel room. I walked into Caleb's apartment and was surprised to see that nothing changed since the time I helped him move in.

Caleb and his potato chips was as like Spencer and her smarts because Caleb's love for potato chips was never going to go away. I didn't think he would mind if I ate some. For me eating potato chips means binge eating them and then getting rid of the guilt. So I did exactly that but I didn't hear Caleb walk into his apartment door and soon he confronted me in the bathroom.

"Han, I'm surprised to see you here but why are you doing this to yourself?" Caleb asked

"You could be with any girl you wanted and if i'm not skinny then that girl won't be me Caleb." I said

"You know I will always choose you over anything Hanna. There is not one girl in the world that is better then you." Caleb said

"This isn't even your problem Caleb." I said

"I don't care if you think forcing yourself to throw up after binge eating is normal but you need help Hanna and I am going to get you the help you need." Caleb said

"This is so embarrassing Caleb. I wanted to tell you I was bulimic but I couldn't find the right words to say." I said

"Han, please be honest with me. When did this start? Why? Have you told anyone about this?" Caleb asked these questions and more.

"Why are you even here right now Caleb?" I asked

"I had an hour between meetings so I thought I would come back to my apartment for lunch and i'm glad I did. I'm giving you two choices Hanna, you either answer my questions or leave now and go back to Rosewood." Caleb said

"Almost a year ago I ate an entire Pizza and threw it all up. My bulimia got way worse after the dollhouse. I went from forcing myself to throw up only occasionally to everyday several times a day. I was tired of things I couldn't control and this was something I could control. Caleb, your the first person to find out about this." I said

"You might be mad at me for saying this but Hanna you need to tell your mom about this." Caleb said

"Caleb can you be there with me when I tell my mom?" I asked

"Of course Hanna." Caleb said

* * *

 ** _Caleb's POV_**

Hanna and I talked. Hanna decided that she wanted to tell her mom now before she backed out of it. I somehow got out of my afternoon meetings so I could be there for Hanna. We used my laptop to video call her mom. I felt like this was something that Hanna needed to say for herself and admit that she needs help so I just held her hand well she talked to her mom.

 _Video call to Hanna's mom_

"Hanna, I wasn't expecting to hear from you until you got home tomorrow night." Hanna's mom said

"There is something really important that I have to tell you and I need to tell you now before things get worse." Hanna said

"What's wrong?" Hanna's mom asked

"My eating disorder is back. I'm Bulimic and it's only getting worse. I really need your help mom if I'm going to get better." Hanna said

"Thanks for telling me Hanna. Admitting that you need help is the first step to recovery." Hanna's mom said

"Ms. Marin if you can I think you should come to NYC tomorrow so we can talk about getting help for Hanna in person." I said

 _the next day_

Hanna and I were going to have a busy day today because we were meeting my dad for lunch at noon. Then later in the afternoon we were meeting with Hanna's mom at my apartment to talk about Hanna.

* * *

 _Lunch with Caleb's dad_

"When were you going to tell me that Hanna was living with you in New York?" My dad asked

"Hanna's not living with me yet. Since I couldn't go visit her in Rosewood this weekend she decided to pay me a surprise visit." I said

"Well it's amazing that the two of you are working your long distance relationship out." My dad said

"What's new with you dad?" I asked

"I have some great news actually. I'm getting married again in the spring and I would love for you to be my best man." My dad said

"Dad that's amazing new and yes I would love to be the best man." I said

"Congratulations Mr. Rivers." Hanna said

"Thank you Hanna." My dad said

"When are we going to meet your fiance?" I asked

"Before the wedding I hope. Her name is Lily Summers and she works in the fashion industry. Actually she recently accepted a job in New York City so we are going to be moving here." My dad said

"Funny story I actually wore one of Lily's dresses to prom and another one to High school graduation." Hanna said

"I will tell Lily she has a #1 fan and maybe she will personally design a one of a kind dress for you." My dad said

"That would be the best thing ever." Hanna said

"Hey Han, I thought you said marring me someday would be the best thing ever." I said

"Sorry Caleb but you know how much I'm obsessed with fashion and nobody said I can't have two best things ever." Hanna said

This was the best lunch that I have had with my dad in years.

* * *

 _Later in the day - Meeting with Hanna's mom at Caleb's apartment_

"We need to figure out what the best plan for Hanna is." I said

"I think having her close to you will help Hanna with the recovery process." Hanna's mom said

"What about Rosewood Community College mom?" Hanna asked

"Han, there is community colleges in NYC." I said

"So Hanna transfers and then what?" Hanna's mom asked

"I think it would be best if she spent a week in a eating disorder rehab clinic. I looked some up online last night and there is one about 15 minutes from here that has openings." I said

* * *

 ** _General POV_**

On Monday morning Caleb took Hanna to the eating disorder rehab clinic. Hanna was supposed to spend a full week and wouldn't be able to leave until the following Monday morning.

"Visit me please." Hanna said as she was crying

"I will be here everyday after work until visiting hours are over." Caleb said

Hanna's mom had gone home on Sunday night but she packed a bag for herself and for Hanna and went right back to NYC on Monday. Since hotels were so expensive in the city and money was tight for the Marin's Caleb offered her the couch in his apartment.

Hanna was making amazing process at the rehab clinic and was released by Friday night. She went with her mom back to Rosewood for a few days to pack up more cloths and personal belongings. Caleb used some vacation time to spend a week with Hanna in Rosewood. Then Hanna and Caleb each drove their own cars back to New York City. Hanna was now officially moved into Caleb's apartment. Their goal was to save up money and get a bigger apartment because they both knew someday they would be married and trying to start a family of their own.

 _ **What did you think about this one?**_

 _ **Votes and Comments mean everything to me plus they help me write faster. The more Votes and Comments I get, the faster my stories will be updated.**_

 _ **Next PLL Story Book chapter is called "Arms" and it's a Spoby one about Spencer having something bad happen in her life and she is keeping the secret for Toby. When Spencer finally opens up and tells the truth to Toby he wraps his arms around her and comforts Spencer.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading.**_


	14. Arms (Spoby)

_**I have another idea for your pll story book. The song would be Arms by Christina Perry and it's a spoby story. Something bad is happening to Spencer in her life and tries to keep it from Toby. Toby notices that something is wrong and tries to help her. He wraps his arms around her and she is instantly comforted. Toby helps her get through whatever is happening. Prompt by ilovemanyfandoms**_

 _ **Read and Review**_

 _ **Arms - Spoby**_

 ** _Character ages_**

 ** _Spencer Hastings Cavanaugh: 21 years old_**

 ** _Toby Cavanaugh: 22 years old_**

 ** _Hanna Marin Rivers: 21 years old_**

 ** _Caleb Rivers: 22 years old_**

 ** _Aria Montgomery Fitz: 21 Years old_**

 ** _Ezra Fitz: 28 years old_**

 ** _Emily Fields: 21 years old_**

 ** _Alison DiLaurentis: would be 21 Years old_**

 ** _Jason DiLaurentis: 27 Years old_**

 ** _Melissa Hastings Kingston: 27 Years old_**

 ** _Wren Kingston: 30 Years old_**

* * *

 ** _* Friday July 3rd* - Haleb Wedding Day_**

Spencer Hastings and Toby Cavanaugh were getting ready for their best friends Hanna Marin and Caleb Rivers wedding. Spoby's own wedding was two days away but today was Haleb's wedding day. Both couples were getting married in the Hastings back yard. For Haleb's wedding Spencer is the made of honer and Toby is the best man. For Spoby's wedding Hanna is the maid of Honer and Caleb is the best man. Spencer, Toby, Hanna, and Caleb are currently living in the Hastings 2 bedroom barn loft apartment. After the weddings they would each move into their own houses. Toby got back from working a 5 hour shift from 7 AM to 12 PM at the Rosewood Police Station. Toby didn't have to go back to work until July 21st so they could go on a two week honeymoon. Spencer was done with U Penn for the summer so she didn't have to worry about missing any university classes. Toby had a surprise for Spencer.

"What's with the puppy?" Spencer asked

"Remember when I told you 8 weeks ago a stray German Shepard had puppies in front of the police station. Unfortunately the mother didn't make it through the birth and this one was the only surviving puppy. This little puppy is ours now and we should give him a name together." Toby said

"Yes, but I was completely unaware of the fact that we were adopting him." Spencer said

"He needs us Spencer because no one else at the police station was willing to take him." Toby said

"I get that but who is going to take care of him when we go on our honeymoon?" Spencer asked

"Emily is going to take care of him for us. she is going to stay in the barn while we are on vacation and then once we move out Emily is moving in." Toby said

"What should his name be?" Spencer asked

"Zeus and he is going to go through the police dog training program and once he is trained then Zeus will be my K9 partner." Toby said

"I didn't realize you wanted to work with a police dog." Spencer said

"I didn't until I meet this little guy." Toby said

"Zeus won't stay little for long so you better not get used to it." Spencer said

"Spence, Zeus is like our first child. We get to watch him grow up, take care of him, teach him things, and play with him." Toby said

"Hanna and Caleb's wedding starts in 4 hours so we don't have a lot of time." Spencer said

Toby spent the afternoon keeping Caleb busy with last minute wedding plans. Spencer helped Hanna do her hair and makeup. Ezra, Aria and Emily were in charge of setting up the tables , making sure all the guests knew were to put the gifts and what table they were sitting at.

A short time after the wedding started Hanna and Caleb were officially married. The group of friends were all sitting at the same table together.

"When are you going back to NYC Aria?" Jason asked

"Monday morning because Ezra has to teach a summer class at NYU Monday afternoon." Aria said

"After University are you going to move back home?" Jason asked

"No, Ezra and I are currently looking to buy a house somewhere outside of the city but not to far from NYU." Aria said

"I hope we can stay friends." Jason said

"Yes, as long as it doesn't mess with my relationship." Aria said

The rest of the Haleb wedding was amazing. Spencer and Toby still couldn't believe this would be them in 36 hours.

* * *

 ** _*Saturday July 4th*_**

The day was spent moving things out of the barn and into the houses. Hanna and Caleb moved into the same subdivision that Spencer and Toby are moving into. Spencer and Toby are living in front of the subdivision while Hanna and Caleb were living in the back of the same subdivision.

* * *

 ** _*Sunday July 5th* - Spoby wedding day_**

Spoby's wedding was at noon so Spencer and Toby were both up early. They didn't believe in not seeing each other before the wedding but Spencer did not want Toby to see her in the wedding dress so that part of the tradition they were following.

Toby took Zeus for a morning walk to tire him out so he would sleep in his cage in the barn while the wedding was going on. Hanna spent almost all morning doing Spencer's hair and makeup. The wedding started right on time. Moments after that Spencer and Toby were saying there I do's and having their first official kiss as a married couple.

Everyone sat together and this time their were a few extra guests. Spencer's sister Melissa, her husband Wren, and Spencer's parents were at the wedding.

"Aria when are you going to get married?" Emily asked

"Don't get mad but Ezra and I eloped 6 months ago." Aria said

"When were you going to tell us?" Spencer, Hanna, and Emily asked?

"Eventually, I tried to tell people but it was never the right time. My parents don't even know yet." Aria said

The day after the wedding Spoby and Haleb left for their honeymoon in London. Melissa and Wren live in London but decided to stay in the USA for a few weeks so Melissa could see her parents. They were nice enough to offer there house for two weeks so Spencer, Toby, Hanna, and Caleb could save some money.

* * *

 ** _*4 months later* - November 3rd_**

 ** _Spencer's POV_**

A lot has happened over the last 4 months. Our new house is amazing, It was a 2 floor (3 if you counted the finished basement) 3 bedroom, 3 bath house with an attached garage. Hanna and Caleb's house was the same except the siding was a different color. Inside Hanna and Caleb's house was very similar except for the furniture. Both houses have large front and back yards. I am now 4 months pregnant, Toby and I were happy but it wasn't something that we had been planing. Neither of us had wanted kids for a few years but I guess we were not careful enough on our honeymoon. I ran out of birth control pills and I couldn't get a hold of my doctor so that I could get a renewal from a London pharmacy and I didn't tell Toby so he didn't know.

Toby is really busy with work. He works at Rosewood PD 5 days a week for 7 to 12 hour shifts and is still on call most weekends. Plus he take Zeus who is now 6 months old to puppy obedience class and Police dog academy 2 times a week. I am finishing up my last year at U Penn and I go to school 4 days a week. Also I teach a Yoga class two nights a week and 1 yoga class on Saturdays at the Rosewood Community Recreation center.

I am making a pregnancy scrapbook and I'm including lots of picture. I have at least one picture from every day since Toby and I found out. Some pictures are just me, Some are with Toby, and Some are pictures of baby things we have bought so far.

Today was election day so I went to vote. I can officially say baby Cavanaugh has voted in a presidential election, well sort of. Toby had to vote absentee ballot because of his work schedule. I had Christmas music playing on the radio and at around 2 PM I hear the doorbell ring. I thought it was going to be Hanna, Emily, or even Aria visiting from NYC but it was Caleb. I invited him in and we sat in the kitchen.

* * *

"I wasn't expecting anyone." I said

"Toby texted me and he asked me to take you to your doctors appointment because he feels really bad that he couldn't go with you because of work." Caleb said

"What doctors appointment?" I asked

"Toby said you had your 4 month ultrasound at 330 PM." Caleb said

I looked at the calendar and sure enough I had written November 3rd - OBGYN 16 week ultrasound - 330 PM - Rosewood General Hospital.

"I completely forgot I had an appointment today." I said

"Spence, is everything ok because I don't think Pregnancy is supposed to mess with a persons memory?" Caleb asked

"I'm stressing about how I am supposed to finish University. How can I be so stupid to get pregnant when I only have one last year of U Penn to finish up?" I asked

"Talk to your professors and I'm sure you can work something out. You are do the beginning of April so there would only be a month left of University to finish up." Caleb said

"Thanks for your advise, At least now I have one less thing to worry about." I said

"What else is bothering you?" Caleb asked

"Toby, He thinks I'm incapable of doing the simplest of things. We actually got in a fight about vacuuming the house and he wouldn't even let me take Zeus for a walk alone." I said

"How is the dog doing?" Caleb asked

"Most of the time Zeus is well behaved but last night he jumped on me when Toby and I were watching a movie in bed. Then I get kicked out of my own bedroom and I had to sleep in the guest bedroom last night." I said

"Sounds like Zeus needs some more training." Caleb said

"Toby, takes him to obedience school two nights a week. Toby built an agility course for Zeus in or backyard. He loves running the course with Toby and I video taped them a few days ago. Zeus is doing well in police academy. Since Toby was on call last weekend we got to take Zeus to the grocery store with us in cause Toby got a call that he was needed for police backup." I said

"Have you started the baby room yet?" Caleb asked

"Yes, but we still have a lot of work to do. Toby plans on building the crib himself and the rocking chair that he made me years ago is in there. Once we find out the gender Toby's dad is going to help him paint the room and once we pick out a name we are going to put that on the wall as well." I said

* * *

Caleb took me to my doctors appointment and the doctor was ready for me. Almost right away I new something was wrong when she went to get another doctor to look at the ultrasound.

"Mrs. Cavanaugh, I have some unfortunate news to tell you." My OBGYN said

"Is something wrong with the baby?" I asked

"She has no heartbeat meaning unfortunately you had a miscarriage." My OBGYN said

"My baby was going to be a girl." I could barley say in-between the tears.

"Yes, I don't know what happened yet so we can run some tests now and find out or you can come back another day with your husband." My OBGYN said

"I should probably come back with Toby." I said

"I suggest you schedule another appointment as soon as possible." My OBGYN said

At this point I was now having a full on breakdown crying. Caleb took me home and stayed with me for a little while before he had to go home to be with Hanna. Toby was still at work so Caleb made me dinner. I cried myself to sleep before Toby got home from work.

* * *

 ** _*10 days later - November 13th*_**

 ** _Toby's POV_**

I had to talk to Spencer today and ask her what is wrong? The last 10 days she has been quite. Spencer has been going to bed before I get home from work and that is something she had not started doing until recently. I can also tell that she has been crying herself to sleep. Zeus can sense that something is wrong because he will not leave Spencer's side until it is time for him to go to work with me. Caleb stopped by to talk to me on my lunch break and he got me worried that Spencer's sadness has something to do with the baby.

"How is Spencer?" Caleb asked

"I don't know, she won't talk to me." I said

"I went by your house a little while ago and Spencer didn't answer the door." Caleb said

"She had a U Penn class today so maybe she wasn't home." I said

"Spencer's car was in the driveway so unless she got a ride into the city then she was home." Caleb said

"Something is really wrong and I have no idea what is going on." I said

"When you get home from work ask Spencer what happened at her doctors appointment last week? If she doesn't tell you then text me and I will tell you." Caleb said

"Caleb, if you know something that I don't, I want to know and I want to know it now." I said

"It's not my place to tell you. Someone has to say it but please speak to Spencer first." Caleb said

* * *

My lunch break ended and Caleb left. I ask to leave work a few hours early because I needed to know what was going on with Spencer. Since it was late in the afternoon Spencer was still up when I got home. She was drinking and a pregnant Spencer wasn't aloud to drink. I'm so mad right now because I thought she knew better. Spencer not having her caffeinated coffee was hard enough these last few months but now this.

"Spencer Cavanaugh, what do you think you are doing?" I said trying to keep my cool

"It's not what you think this looks like." Spencer said

"You are 4 months pregnant with our baby and drinking is the worst mistake for any pregnant woman to make next to drugs and smoking. If you loose this baby because you are drinking Spence then I'm done with this marriage and we can get a divorce less then 6 months after we got married" I yelled at Spencer.

"Things have changed Toby and it isn't happy. We could be having a baby in 5 months but now we are not." Spencer said

"So what did you do, Go out and get an abortion without talking to me about it first?" I yelled

"It's not like that." Spencer yelled

"Then what is it like?" I yelled back at Spencer

"I didn't abort our baby Toby, I had a miscarriage." Spencer yelled at me.

"Spence, When did this happen?" I said trying not to yell because it was only going to make us more upset.

"When I went to that doctors appointment last week my OBGYN said "She has no heartbeat". It was a girl Toby but now our baby is gone." Spencer said

There was a few moments of almost silence and only tears from both Spencer and I. I had to be strong for her. I can see why Spencer didn't want to tell me the truth because in the past I would leave and not talk to Spencer for a few days or even weeks.

This time was different. I had to put my arms around Spencer and tell her everything was going to be alright for us. I hugged Spencer and Zeus even tried to join in on the hug.

"Toby, Why didn't you leave and not come back for a few days or even weeks?" Spencer asked

"This is our home Spence and right now putting my arms around you is the best option." I said

"I have to make another doctors appointment to go back for some tests and have a medical procedure done. I need you there with me or I don't know how I'm going to get through it" Spencer said

"I understand and I wouldn't want you going to this appointment without me." I said

* * *

 ** _*6 Weeks later December 25th Christmas Day*_**

 ** _General POV_**

Thanksgiving was one month ago and that is when Spencer and Toby told everyone else the sad news. We told everyone together at Spencer's parents house. Thanksgiving was filled with sadness and tears but Spencer and Toby had family and friends making it a Thanksgiving to remember in both good and bad ways. Spencer was still sad and would be for awhile but she was a little bit happier every day.

"Why are we waking up so early?" Spencer asked

"It's Christmas morning Spence and there is something I need to show you." Toby said

Toby had a present for Spencer and it was something he couldn't put in front of their Christmas tree. Toby drove Spencer to the Rosewood city hall. The Rosewood police station and Rosewood fire department were right next door.

"Sit on that bench." Toby said

Spencer wiped off the dusting of snow that had fallen overnight and sat down on the bench in front of the city hall.

"This bench from now on will be dedicated to M. Cavanaugh." Toby said

Spencer and Toby had decided that they wanted to name her in honer of Toby's mother so they knew the name would have started with an M. It was a bittersweet moment for the two of them. Spencer was crying but she had a smile on her face for the first time since loosing the baby. Toby hugged her and held his arms like he had the day Spencer told him about losing baby Cavanaugh.

Toby showed Spencer the plaque on the bench that said "In memory of M. Cavanaugh. Not known to the world but forever remembered in our hearts. - Spencer and Toby Cavanaugh"

"This is amazing Toby." Spencer said

"This way whenever one or both of us is feeling down we can go to this bench and think." Toby said

"She is up there in the stars with your mom Toby. No matter how much it hurts I know your mom will always take care of her." Spencer said

* * *

As time passed and a New Year began Spencer and Toby decided it was time to start trying for another baby. They had already gotten the doctors clearance but she had told Spencer that she could loose the baby again and if that happened she wouldn't suggest they try again in the future. However it seemed like god was with them and willing to give Spencer and Toby another chance to be parents. Spencer had gotten pregnant again the end of march and the baby was due on Christmas day. Spoby had a baby girl born on December 25, exactly one year from the day Toby showed Spencer the bench in front of Rosewood city hall. Spencer and Toby named their newborn baby girl Mia Cavanaugh.

* * *

 **What did you think about this one?**

 **Reviews mean everything to me plus they help me write faster. The more Reviews I get, the faster my stories will be updated.**

 ** _Next PLL Story Book chapter is called "Fight" and it's a Spoby one about Spencer's parents trying to keep her away from Toby but she fights for him and in the end Spoby will get to stay together._**

 ** _Thanks for reading._**


	15. Fight Song (Spoby with some Haleb)

**_Fight song for Spoby, about Spencers parents trying to keep her away from Toby but she fights for him and in the end Spoby will get to be by The_Girly_Girl4ever on Wattpad_**

 ** _Read and Review_**

 ** _Character ages_**

 ** _Spencer Hastings - 16 Years old_**

 ** _Toby Cavanaugh - 17 Years old_**

 ** _Melissa Hastings Kingston - 21 Years old_**

 ** _Wren Kingston - 23 years old_**

 ** _Mid November - Spencer's Junior Year_**

* * *

 ** _Spencer's POV_**

I have a boyfriend, my parents don't know about him and neither does my older sister Melissa. We have only been hanging out for a few weeks and we are not even officially a couple yet. Toby and I had or first kiss on November 6th.

Tonight we had dinner plans at the Apple Rose Grill. I was texting Toby and had to hide the smile on my face when I noticed Melissa walk into the living room and take a seat on the couch.

"Are you moving out or not?" I asked

"Technically I already moved out of the house." Melissa said

"The barn is still on our parents property." I said

"Admit it Spence that you wanted Wren and I to move to London right after the wedding?" Melissa asked

"No, It's not like that Melissa." I said

"What, Are you jealous that I'm married and you are not even in a relationship?" Melissa asked

"I would be if that was true but it isn't exactly true anymore." I said

"Who's the boy Spence?" Melissa asked

Mr. and Mrs. Hastings walked into the living room at a bad time.

"What boy Spencer?" Mrs. Hastings asked

"Spencer, tell us the name of the boy now." Mr. Hastings said

"Toby, his name is Toby Cavanaugh." I said

"The boy that lives on your friend Emily's street and is Emily's friend?" Melissa asked

"Yes." I said

"You should have him over for dinner Spence so we can get to know him." Mrs. Hastings said

"Before I allow you to see this boy Spencer, I have to know that you will be safe with him." Mr. Hastings said

"We should do this dinner tonight? Wren get's done with his Rosewood memorial shift in an hour and he doesn't have any U Penn med school classes tonight." Melissa suggested

"But I had a date planned with Toby tonight." I said

"That date can be at this house." Mr. Hastings said

"Melissa and Spencer go set the table for 6 and tell Toby to be over here by 6 PM." Mrs. Hastings said

* * *

Toby arrived to pick me up at 545 PM.

"I hope you don't mind but my sister found out about us and then my parents walked in the same room so we can't exactly have a date tonight." I said

"They didn't ground you for having a boyfriend did they?" Toby asked

"No but you have to eat dinner with me, my sister, her husband, and my parents tonight." I said

"Your dad already knows me and he doesn't like me very much." Toby said

"What?" I asked

"A few years ago when my mom died, my father needed a lawyer and he went with none other then the Hastings law firm." Toby said

"My dad has a ton of cases so I'm sure he doesn't remember something a few years back." I said

Toby walked into the Hastings house and Spencer followed him.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Hastings." Toby said

"Hi Toby." They both said but Mrs. Hastings was much more nicer.

I didn't see Melissa right away but I did see her a moment later with Wren. They were still in their newlywed phase because they have only been married for a few months so there was lots of PDA and kissing.

"Toby this is my sister Melissa and her husband Wren." I said

"Nice to meet both of you." Toby said

Dinner was going well until Mrs. and Mr. Hastings started asking Toby questions.

"Are you a junior like Spencer is Toby?" Mrs. Hastings asked

"I'm actually a senior. My step sister Jenna is a junior." Toby said

"How did you and Spencer decide to go out with each other?" Melissa asked

"One of Spencer's friends set us up. I live a few houses away from Emily so she is also my friend." Toby said

"Do you have any plans for after high school Toby?" Mr. Hastings asked

"My dad works in construction and he already said I could go work with him. Financially we can't afford higher education so university is off the table at least for now." Toby said

"My daughter needs someone who can support her financially and that's not you." Mr. Hastings said

"Dad, I can't believe you said that to him." I said

"Spencer, I'm going to go home before this dinner gets any worse." Toby said and then he left.

"No, Toby wait." I said but it was to late

* * *

I left the dinner table and went up to my room. A few minutes later I heard a knock on the door.

"If it's dad then I don't want to talk to you." I said

"It's Melissa." My sister said

"In that cause you can open the door." I said

Melissa walked into my room and sat on my bed.

"Mom and Dad didn't exactly like my high school boyfriend." Melissa said

"Toby is not Ian. He is so much nicer and a lot more helpful then Ian was." I said

"Our parents will see that eventually." Melissa said

"If they don't and they force me to break up with him then what is going to happen?" I asked

"I will help you sneak around with Toby if that is what it takes for you to stay with him. Toby is worth fighting for no matter what the cost." Melissa said

"Why didn't you and Wren really move back to London. The day after the wedding you two were packing boxes and then a few weeks later you unpacked them?" I asked

"I am going to tell you something Spencer that I haven't told our parents yet and I probably never will. I was pregnant but a week after the wedding I lost the baby." Melissa said

"I'm so sorry Melissa. That explains why you didn't drink at your wedding." I said

"Wren already knew about the pregnancy and when I told him about the miscarriage we still planed on moving but then Wren talked to his parents and they got into a huge fight. We had planned on moving into his parents house in London but he hasn't talked to his parents since they found out about the pregnancy and miscarriage." Melissa said

Melissa and I hugged. We are not normally this close but since I am in my teens we can connect to more things.

* * *

 ** _A few months later_**

Winter was almost over. Toby and I have been sneaking around. It got a lot harder after Melissa left. Wren and Melissa now live in London. They live with his parents so they can save up money for their future life together.

Another crazy thing happened. It turns out my dad is also Jason DiLaurentis dad. My dad knew about this for over 20 years and when the secret finally was out my mother almost divorced him. I wanted to live in the barn after Melissa moved out but Jason ended up moving into the barn guest house.

Currently I am spending the night with Toby although my parents think I am with my friends Aria, Emily, and Hanna sleeping over at Aria's house. Toby's dad was out of town for the weekend so we were alone at his house. Toby and I were lying in his bed together and yes we did sleep together. It was my first time but not Toby's first because he had a girlfriend before me.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this?" Toby said

"Maybe we need to break up." I said

"No, I didn't sleep with you to break up afterwords. I would be left feeling guilty." Toby said

"The only way to end the sneaking around is to tell my parents the truth tomorrow." I said

"Bad idea Spence." Toby said

"I'm tired of fighting but I don't want to give up until we win." I said

"We can run away together if that's what it takes to stay together." Toby said

I received a text from Emily and Toby knew something was wrong when I read it.

"What's wrong?" Toby asked

"My dad was at Aria's house. He know's I'm not at the sleepover and Emily thinks he is headed over here now." I said

"What are you going to do?" Toby asked

"Stand up to him and fight for what I want." I said

Moments later my dad arrived and he was mad. He told me that if I wanted to stay with Toby then I could no longer live in the Hastings house.

* * *

 ** _Almost Two Years Later_**

Toby and I had won the fight against my parents. Right after my dad kicked me out of the house Toby moved out of his parents house. We moved into a loft apartment above the Brew. The Brew is owned by Ezra Fitz, Aria's boyfriend but now finance so he gave us a discount on rent.

After I finished high school we moved into an apartment in New York City. I am now in my freshman year (First semester) at NYU and Toby decided he wanted to be a police officer. He is currently in training to work for the NYPD. He also works part time as a campus security officer at NYU.

Caleb and Hanna moved to NYC with us and they live in the same apartment building right next door to our apartment actually. Hanna is going to NYU and is part of there fashion program. Hanna and I decided that we want to own a clothing store together so I am studding business. Caleb is training for the NYPD and also working part time as a campus security officer at NYU. Caleb and Toby decided they wanted to work together just like Hanna and I have the plan to work together.

* * *

 **New Years Eve - General POV**

Spencer, Toby, Hanna, and Caleb were all outside in the freezing cold and moderate to heavy snow in the middle of times square watching New Years Rock and Eve live. The girls didn't know the boys had something extra special planned just after the clock hit midnight.

"Instead of freezing out here we could just watch the rest of New Years Rock and Eve on the TV in one of the apartments." Hanna said

"It will be worth it in the end, Han I promise." Caleb said

"What do you have planned Caleb?" Spencer asked

"I can't tell you because it reunion your surprise as well." Caleb said

"Only two more hours to go and then you will find out Spence." Toby said

* * *

That two hours passed quickly. Now at 11:59 PM on December 31 only seconds remained. As soon as the ball dropped and the countdown clock was at 0 Toby kissed Spencer and Caleb kissed Hanna. Then it was time for the girls big surprise. Caleb went first just how Toby and him planned it.

"Hanna, I may have only known you for a little more then two years and if you do the math that's only 10 percent of my life so far. Ever since our first kiss, I always wanted you to be mine. Ms. Hanna Marin will you marry me?" Caleb asked

"Yes, OMG YES Caleb." Hanna said

Caleb put the engagement ring on Hanna's finger and they shared another kiss. This one a lot longer then the first one Haleb shared at midnight.

* * *

Spencer had a feeling Toby was up to something and when she looked at him he was already down on one knee with the ring in his hand.

"Yes." Spencer said

"You are supposed to let me say my proposal speech first." Toby said

"Sorry, you can continue now." Spencer said

"Spencer, I can't believe that a little over two years ago I meet a teenage girl and now she is the love of my life. I'm so happy that we never gave up hope for each other the night you introduced me to your parents. It was shortly after that day when we said our first "I Love You's" to each other and ever since then I couldn't stop loving you. Ms. Spencer Hastings will you marry me?" Toby asked

"Yes, one million times YES Toby." Spencer said

Toby put the engagement ring on Spencer's finger and they shared another kiss. This one was longer then the first one Spoby shared at midnight.

* * *

Everyone that was standing around Haleb and Spoby cheered. Both proposals and both engagement kisses had been caught on the Times Square TV board as well as aired on national TV across the entire USA.

After one crazy night at New York City Times Square Haleb and Spoby went back to their own apartments. Both newly engaged couples had lots to celebrate in the New Year.

What did you think about this one?

* * *

 **Reviews mean everything to me plus they help me write faster. The more Reviews I get, the faster my stories will be updated.**

 ** _Next PLL Story Book chapter is called "I Love You" for now because I might think of a better title. It's a Jaria one about their relationship. It's different then PLL because Ezra and Aria will not have been a couple but they may have shared a few kisses before Jaria becomes a thing._**

 ** _Thank you so much for reading._**


	16. Collide (Jaria)

**_Can you write a story about Jaria from season 2._ _I love Jaria as a couple. Do you want it to be something like Jason asks Aria out on a date, her and Ezra recently broke up so she's not sure if she is ready to date again but tries her best. or it could be in an alternate universe where Aria and Ezra never dated and Aria's first date is with Jason. Song is "Collide" by Howie Day_**

 ** _Idea by Karma3825 on Wattpad. Submit ideas in the reviews or in a Private Message._**

 ** _Read and Review_**

 ** _Collide (Jaria)_**

 ** _General POV_**

It was Thanksgiving. Aria Montgomery _(14 years old)_ was eating dinner with her parents and her younger brother Mike _(12 Years old)_. Aria was excited because her best friends Spencer, Hanna, Emily, and Alison were sleeping over tonight.

"Are you going shopping with dad?" Aria asked

"No, Aria I hate shopping." Mike said

"If you go with dad he might buy you some video games." Aria said

"I see what you are doing Aria. You want me out of the house so you can have a better time with your friends." Mike said

"That's not what I'm trying to do but sometimes you do make the sleepovers less fun." Aria said

"I'm not going shopping with dad but I will stay out of your way. Mike said

* * *

An hour after dinner Spencer, Hanna, and Emily all arrived within 5 minutes of each other. The only one that hasn't shown up yet was Alison but she was usually late to sleepovers. A few hours later when Ali still hadn't shown up the girls were worried.

"Has anyone heard from Alison today?" Emily asked

"I haven't talked to her in over a week outside of school." Aria said

"Ali and I went shopping last weekend." Hanna said

"I texted Ali yesterday to remind her about tonight and she replied saying it was going to be fun." Spencer said

"I'm sure Ali got busy with family things tonight." Emily said

"True but you think she would have told us she wasn't coming over tonight." Aria said

"Should we call Alison or text her?" Hanna asked

"No, If Ali shows up then she shows up. If not I'm sure we will sure her at school next week." Spencer said

"I know we are only 14 but does any have any crushes yet? I mean we are in high school so we are growing up." Emily asked

"There is this boy named Caleb Rivers. He's a junior but he's in my gym class." Hanna said with a smile

"There is a boy named Toby Cavanaugh in my hour of study hall. He's a Junior but I have been tutoring him." Spencer said with a smile

"Jason DiLaurentis was checking me out last week when I was watching Mike play in his youth basketball game. I know he's older and he is the couch of the youth basketball team Mike plays on but I really like him." Aria said with a smile

"I don't think Ali would like you very much if she knew you were crushing on her brother." Emily said

"Well I'm allowed to crush on who I want and if Ali doesn't like that then she doesn't have to be my friend anymore." Aria said

It wasn't long before the girls had fallen asleep in Aria's bedroom. Aria was in her bed while Spencer, Hanna, and Emily were in sleeping bags on the floor.

* * *

Aria was woken up in the middle of the night by someone who hadn't been in the Montgomery house when she fell asleep.

"OMG, Jason what are you doing here?" Aria said quietly enough not to wake up Spencer, Hanna, or Emily

"I need to talk to Ali and I didn't see her so I woke you up." Jason said

Aria and Jason went downstairs so they wouldn't wake Spencer, Hanna, or Emily up.

"How did you get in my house at 3 am?" Aria asked

"Your parents gave me a key several months ago." Jason said

"Ali never showed up last night. Do you know where she might be?" Aria asked

"Last I heard from Ali she was on her way over her. I offered to drive her because it was dark outside but Ali said she wanted to walk." Jason said

"If Ali isn't at home and she isn't here either then where is she?" Aria asked

"I wish I knew. Aria, My dad had a heart attack. I came over here to tell Alison but she isn't here and I don't know what to do now." Jason said

"What happened?" Aria asked

"All I know is that my dad was sleeping and he woke up not feeling well. So he woke my mom up and within minutes he passed out. My mom called 911 and then she woke me up. She told me to pick Alison up from your house and then meet her at the hospital." Jason said

"I'm so sorry Jason. Do you want me to go to the hospital with you?" Aria asked

"Aria, I can't force you to go with me but if you want to then I can't say no." Jason said

* * *

Jason drove him and Aria to the hospital. 15 minutes later they were pulling into a parking space in the parking garage. 5 minutes after that they were walking into the hospital emergency waiting area.

Jason saw his mother siting in the waiting room.

"Where is your sister?" Mrs. DiLaurentis asked Jason

"Alison is missing." Jason said

"What do you mean missing?" Mrs. DiLaurentis asked

"Ali never showed up at my house last night." Aria said

"How's dad?" Jason asked

"He's in surgery. As of right now I don't know anything else." Mrs. DiLaurentis said

"We should ask around to see if anyone at the hospital knows were Ali might be?" Aria said

"You think she might be in the hospital and we don't know?" Mrs. DiLaurentis asked

"It's possible. I tried Ali's cell phone several times and it went to right to voicemail" Jason said

Jason and Aria asked the lady at the front desk.

"My sisters missing, Is there a chance she could be in this hospital?" Jason asked

"What is your sister name, age, and what does she look like?" She asked

"Alison DiLaurentis, 14 years old, and she has long blond hair." Jason said

Aria helped by showing the newest picture she had of Alison on her cell phone.

"I'll ask around and see what I can do to help you." She said

The lady walked away and was back a short time later.

"Last night a teenage girl was rushed in after being hit by a car. I don't know anything about her condition but according to the computer she is in room 1120 next door at the children's hospital." She said

"Thanks for the information." Jason said

Jason and Aria told Mrs. DiLaurentis what they found out. She asked them to go see if the teenage girl was Alison.

* * *

As Jason and Aria where walking across in above ground tunnel that connected both hospitals something happened between them. Aria kissed Jason and it lasted for a few moments.

"What just happened?" Jason asked

"I kissed you because it looked like you needed something to make you happier." Aria said

"Well that kiss helped." Jason said

Jason and Aria walked inside the hospital and they found room 1120 as quick as possible. A young doctor had just walked out of that room. His name was Dr. Wren Kingston. He looked to be maybe 5 years older then Jason.

"Do you know who that girl is?" Wren asked

"That is my sister, Alison DiLaurentis." Jason said

"I'm going to be honest with you. If Alison survives she will have permanent injures." Wren said

"What happened to Ali?" Aria asked

"Alison was hit by a car. The driver took off but the police did get a good description of the car that hit her from a witness." Wren said

"Can we see her?" Aria asked

"Yes but only family because visiting hours doesn't start until 10 AM." Wren said

"I'm her cousin?" Aria lied so she could see Alison

"Do you know what your blood type is just in cause she needs it because Ali lost a lot of blood in the accident and in surgery. Alison has type A blood so she would need someone that has type A or O to be her blood donor." Wren asked

"I have type O but don't you have to be 17 to donate blood?" Aria asked

"Generally yes but not in emergency situations." Wren said

"I don't know my blood type." Jason said

"We can do a quick test to see what blood type you are." Wren said

A few minutes later Jason found he had type B blood.

"That doesn't make sense." Jason said

"Why?" Aria asked

"My parents both have A blood type so I can only be O or A." Jason said

"So are you like not biological related to one of your parents?" Aria asked

"That's the only possibility I can think of right now." Jason said

Aria texted her friends to tell them to come to the hospital for Alison when they woke up. She didn't want to tell them what happened until they arrived. Spencer, Hanna, and Emily showed up when visiting hours started.

* * *

 ** _2 years later_**

 ** _Aria, Hanna, Spencer, Emily, and Alison are now 16 years old. Mike is now 14 years old Caleb and Toby are now 18 years old. Toby is dating Spencer and Caleb is dating Hanna._**

 ** _Aria's POV_**

Today is Jason's 21st birthday and I am going over to the DiLaurentis house to celebrate. Jason is going to U Penn but he is in between semesters so he is home for the holidays.

I drove my new car to Jason's house. My parents just gave me the car today as an early Christmas present so Jason didn't even know I had a car. I parked in the driveway. I got out of the car and walked up to the DiLaurentis front door. Jason and I had been dating since shortly after our first kiss. We broke up once last year but our breakup quickly turned into a makeup.

"I thought I was picking you up." Jason said

"Well I thought I would surprise you." I said

"Whose car is that?" Jason asked when he saw Aria's car.

"It's mine, My parents gave it to me this morning." I said

"I have to go somewhere really quick but Ali is home so you can keep her company." Jason said

* * *

Jason left and I didn't even ask where he was going. Alison and I were friends but I wasn't as close with her as Spencer, Hanna, and Emily are. Ali and I were in her bedroom. Since Alison was in a wheelchair she moved into the guest bedroom on the main floor and the DiLaurentis are now using Alison's old bedroom as a guest bedroom.

"How are things going with you Ali?" I asked

"I can't believe it's been 2 years already since -" Ali said but I wouldn't let her finish the sentence.

"Do you miss him?" I asked

"Everyday." Alison said

"I can't even imagine what you went through." I said

"I'm still alive and that's what counts right?" Alison asked

"Do you have any idea where Jason went?" I asked

"No but I'm glad he left because it gave us a chance to catch up." Alison said

"Ali, you are the one that didn't want to be my BFF anymore because I was dating your brother." I said

"I'm sorry but it's weird to be friends with my brothers girlfriend. I hated his high school girlfriend and I never thought that he would date someone my age." Alison said

"Can we go back to being friends?" I asked

"Yes." Alison said

"Just because things change doesn't mean we should stop being friends." I said

"I second that. I may be in a wheelchair for the rest of my life but I am still me." Ali said

"True, plus Jason may only biologically be your half brother but he's the best brother you are ever going to get Ali." I said

"I know, Who would have thought that Jason was technically a Hastings?" Alison said

"Did you hear that Noel Kahns hit and run charges got dropped?" I asked

"Yes but the cops had the wrong guy. I saw Noel that night. He was in the park with Jenna Marshall." Alison said

"Then why did you tell the cops it was Noel?" I asked

"Noel gave me an evil glare that night and it was his older brothers car. It if wasn't for another witness that all of the sudden told the police it was a woman driving then Noel would have gone down for hitting me with a car." Alison said

* * *

Jason got back with a dozen roses in his hand.

"This is for you Aria. You can put them in one of my mom's flower vases. I'm sure she won't mind if you borrow one." Jason said

"Thank you so much. I have a birthday present for you." I said as I gave Jason an envelope that had a card and gift.

"What did she buy you?" Alison asked

"NHL tickets." Jason said

"I thought you didn't like professional sports Aria?" Ali asked

"Mike loves Hockey and I have been watching games on TV with him." I said

"See this is what you miss when you stop being friends with Aria." Jason said

"We made up so everything is good now." Ali said

* * *

Jason and I went upstairs to his room so we could have some privacy.

"I know this may sound weird but Melissa is getting married and she invited me to the wedding and told me to take a plus one so I was wondering if you wanted to be my date?" Jason asked

"Sure but who is she getting married to anyway?" I asked

"Wren Kingston." Jason said

"Alison's doctor from when she was in the hospital." I said

"Yes, if there even is a wedding because I talked to my bio dad today and apparently Melissa is now being questioned about the night Alison was hit by a car." Jason said

"Do you think she was the one responsible?" I asked

"The police talked to her ex boyfriend Ian Thomas and apparently the same night the accident happened him and Melissa got into a fight and broke up." Jason said

After a few more minutes of talking Jason and I started making out.

"Are you sure you want this Aria?" Jason asked before things went any further.

"I'm ready." I said

I never thought my first time would be with Jason DiLaurentis. I loved him and he was the one for me. Most people at 16 wouldn't know that but I feel a special connection with Jason that I don't feel with anyone else.

"That was amazing and special." I said afterwords

"Any regrets?" Jason asked

"No because I love you Jason." I said

"I love you to Aria." Jason said

* * *

That night I had dinner with Jason, Ali, and Mrs. DiLaurentis. It was kind of awkward at dinner because Jason's mom didn't know we were even dating. I had the best day of my life and I would remember the special moment I shared with Jason earlier forever.

* * *

 _ **What did you think about this one?**_

 _ **Reviews mean everything to me plus they help me write faster. The more Reviews I get, the faster my stories will be updated.**_

 _ **Next PLL Story Book chapter is called "Catch My Breath (Sisters Forever)". It is a Melissa and Spencer chapter about family and sisters.**_

 ** _Thank you so much for reading._**


	17. Catch my Breath - Sisters Forever

**_May have one about Melissa.  
Spencer finds out Ian is abusing Melissa, especially when he's drunk. Against Melissa's advice, Spencer confronts her brother-in-law, and ends up being put in the hospital when he beats her up. Both sisters have to help each other through this time. Idea by Boris Yeltsin on Fanfiction _**

**_Song is "Catch My Breath" by Kelly Clarkson_**

* * *

 ** _Spencer POV_**

I was trying to be a normal 16 year old. Being a Hastings was never easy. I knew my parents always expected more. Any test score less then 100 percent, even the 99 percent ones just were not good enough for Mr. and Mrs. Hastings.

I was left home alone for the weekend. Well Melissa was temporally living in the barn and so was her husband Ian Thomas so I wasn't completely alone. Melissa and Ian recently lost their house in a fire and they were staying in the barn until they found a new place to live. That fire took the life of my best friend Alison DiLaurentis. My other friends Hanna Marin, Aria Montgomery, Emily Fields and my self were also in the house when it went up in flames. Melissa and Ian had been away on their honey moon. I had a key to their house so I thought it would be fun if my friends and I had a sleepover that night.

I couldn't sleep and I heard loud noises coming from outside. I threw on a sweater over my tank top and sweat pants so I could see could investigate what was going on outside. I walked out side and noticed one light on in the barn. It was a light downstairs in the center of the barn guest house loft so it wasn't coming from any of the bedrooms. As I got closer I heard fighting and the sound of something breaking.

I looked inside through a window. I couldn't see much but I knew something bad was happening. I just hope and pray that Melissa doesn't get hurt. Something about tonight doesn't feel right. It wasn't like a usual fight because Melissa was screaming and yelling what sounded like "Don't hurt me or I will call the cops" and "Your drunk Ian".

I walked back into the house and back up to my bedroom. I thought about calling the cops myself. I probably should have called them but I decided not to. Melissa was smart enough to handle this on her own.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to the sound of someone in my bathroom. I was scared because I thought it was Ian. Thank god it was Melissa.

"Melissa, what's going on?" I asked

"I hope you don't mind Spence but I need to borrow some of your makeup." Melissa said

"Last night I heard you and Ian fighting. It didn't sound good Melissa." I said

"Don't worry about. I have things under control." Melissa said

"How is putting makeup on to cover up bruises keeping things under control?" I asked

"Ian was stressed from work and drunk last night. He didn't mean for this to happen." Melissa said

"I'm going to talk to him to make sure he never ever does this to you again." I said

"Bad idea Spence. Just stay away from Ian. I don't want to see you get hurt." Melissa said

* * *

I waited for Melissa to leave for work. Even though it was Saturday Melissa had to work. She was a working as a nurse at Rosewood community hospital. Melissa was still working towards her nursing degree at U Penn med school so for right now she was only a nurse in training. I decided that I was going to talk to Ian. Ian was a police officer and according to Melissa his schedule was always changing. I didn't know if he would be in the barn or at work. I was walking over to the barn and I noticed Ian's car in the driveway so he was home.

I walked right in because I had a key. I used to spend all my free time in the barn before Ian moved in.

"Melissa's at work." Ian said

"I know, I came over here to talk to you." I said

"If you are going to ask me when Melissa and I are moving out it depends on how fast we get the insurance money." Ian said

"I don't see how money is a problem. My parents have more money then I can count." I said

"Melissa and I want to do things without relying on your parents." Ian said

"Funny, because you are relying on my parents for a place to live." I said

"My parents moved to Nashville so this is the only place Melissa and I could live without quitting our jobs and relocating." Ian said

"Melissa deserves a guy so much better then you. I don't know why she would ever want to marry someone like you." I said

This is where I went wrong. Melissa warned me but I didn't think anything like this would happen. My words angered Ian. He hit me, over and over again with more aggression and harder each time. In that moment I didn't know if I would live or not. I blacked out and I didn't know if I would ever wake up again.

* * *

 ** _Melissa's POV_**

I was just getting home from work.I tried calling Spencer at lunch time to check up on her since our parents are out of town. She didn't answer my calls or text messages. I walked into the barn and I wasn't expecting to see what I saw. Spencer was on the ground unconscious and clearly hurt. Ian was no where in sight.

"911, how may we help you?"

"My sister is unconscious and hurt. I don't know how long she as been here but I do have a good idea who hurt her." I said

I gave the person my home address and they were sending an ambulance right away. At the hospital I called my parents. They said they would be on the next flight home.

* * *

"Parent or guardian of Spencer Hastings." A doctor asked in the waiting room.

It just so happened to be Wren Kingston. A doctor I worked with and he had a slight crush on me.

"I'm Melissa, Spencer's older sister." I said

"I know who you are Melissa." Wren said

"How's Spencer?" I asked while trying to stay calm

"Spencer is awake. It appears that she took a few hard hits to the head so a concussion is likely what made her lose consciousness. " Wren said

"Can I see her now?" I asked

"Yes, I will walk you to her room." Wren said

As we walked to Spencer's hospital room I could tell Wren was flirting with me and then we kissed. I didn't pull apart like I should have considering I am married. I only married Ian because I am pregnant with his baby. I only recently told Ian but I haven't told my parents or even Spencer yet.

* * *

"Spencer, did Ian do this to you?" I asked

"I don't remember." Spencer said

"Do you remember anything?" I asked

"I remember talking to Ian but then the next thing I remember is waking up in this hospital room." Spencer said

"I'm so sorry Spencer this is all my fault. The truth is I only married Ian because I am pregnant." I said

"How can you be pregnant and let him treat you like that. You do realize you are putting the baby in danger every single time you let him near you." Spencer said

"Trust me, I want out of the marriage but we just got married not even a month ago." I said

* * *

A week later Spencer was out of the hospital and recovering at home. Spencer's friends visited her and the hospital. Toby Cavanaugh, Spencer's maybe boyfriend because I wasn't really sure if they were dating or friends also came to visit Spencer several times in the last week.

I talked to Ian and tried to get him to turn himself in to the cops. I also handed him divorce papers which he refused to sign before he ran off. It was only a day before Ian was found and arrested. He was outside of Rosewood but not to far away when the police arrested him. The one good thing is since Ian and I are technically married I couldn't testify against him in court. My parents told me that they would make sure Ian was in jail for a long time.

* * *

 **What did you think about this one?**

 **Reviews mean everything to me plus they help me write faster. The more Votes and Comments I get, the faster my stories will be updated.**

 **Please give me some more ideas for "PLL Story Book". You can give me your idea in the Reviews or by send me a private message.**

 ** _Next PLL Story Book chapter is called "Nightmares of the Past.". It is a Mina (Mike and Mona) one where Mike helps Mona through her nightmares years after the dollhouse._**

 ** _Thanks so much for reading this story._**


	18. Nightmares of the Past (Mina-MikeMona)

_**Can you do one with Mike and Mona after Mona was in the dollhouse and Mike helps her through some nightmares?** _

_Idea by Boris Yeltsin on Fan Fiction_

 ** _Mona's POV_**

 ** _(July)_**

Even though months have passed since I was in that place terrifying memories and nightmares would be with me forever no matter if I liked it or not. I was trapped in a life size dollhouse for 4 months, 120 days to be exact. My friends Hanna, Spencer, Aria, and Emily where only trapped in the dollhouse for 3 weeks. We were all rescued at the same time but I had been in there for months before them.

Since being rescued I went back to Rosewood High and graduated. I am in summer school now to official graduate but I did get to walk across the stage on graduation day with my senior class.

Mike and I have a strong relationship. He is my boyfriend and he's the perfect guy for me. I'm 2 years older then him but we both love each other more then anything. Hanna will always be my best friend but at the same time Mike will hopefully always be my boyfriend.

"Mona, can we talk?" Mike asked

"How about tonight, I have summer school homework to work on right now." I said

"Tonight it is then. The Apple Rose Grill at 7 PM." Mike said

"Sound's great." I said

"I can pick you up because Aria's going out tonight and she already said Ezra was picking her up so I could have the car." Mike said

* * *

7PM arrived and Mike picked me up 15 minutes ago so we were already at the Apple Rose Grill.

"I'm going to miss this place. Sure Hawaii has restaurants on the beach but the Grill is our special place." I said

"The Apple Rose Grill will always be our special place." Mike said

"What did you want to talk about earlier?" I asked

"We never really talked about how we would handle the distance. Honolulu, Hawaii is almost 5,000 miles for Rosewood, Pennsylvania." Mike said

"I know that Mike but you still are planning on joining me in two years right?" I asked

"That's the plan for now but if I get a field hockey offer for another school I might not be able to pass up the offer." Mike said

"Mike, two years is long enough please don't make it 4 or 6 years before we can move to Hawaii together." I said

"You can't expect me to follow you. A long distance relationship is what we are going to have to deal with." Mike said

* * *

After dinner we went back to the Montgomery's. Mike and Aria's parents had gone out of town for the weekend to try and work things out. They were divorced and living apart but they occasionally spent a weekend away reliving memories.

"Is Aria coming home tonight or are we alone?" I asked

Mike checked his phone and read a text from Aria.

"No, She is spending the night with Ezra at his apartment." Mike said

Mike and I went up to his bedroom. I was tired and kind of mad at Mike for basically saying he would leave me for a better opportunity. We kissed but I just wasn't feeling it tonight.

"I'm sorry Mike but I can't do this tonight." I said

"Why not, We are alone in the house so you don't have to worry about Aria or my parents?" Mike asked

"I don't feel like giving you what you want when I don't know if we are even going to stay together once I'm 5,000 miles away from you." I said

"Well you could go to Rosewood community for two years." Mike said

"I can't believe you expect me to stay around Rosewood for you." I said

"Honestly it's the only way I see us working." Mike said

"You know they have high school's in Hawaii so you could just transfer." I said

"Mona, My sister is going to Hollis and I want to be around for Aria." Mike said

"I can't believe you would chose Aria over me." I yelled

"Aria is family and you are just my girlfriend." Mike said

"Just my girlfriend like if I was still trapped in the dollhouse you wouldn't care at all." I yelled

"I didn't mean it like that Mona." Mike yelled

"I don't understand you Mike." I yelled

* * *

I ended up sleeping in Aria's room that night only to wake in the middle of the night after having a nightmare. Mike heard me cry and scream and walked into Aria's room. In that moment I wasn't mad at Mike anymore. I was mad at myself because I'm the one that caused the fight.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked

"I had another nightmare." I said

"I thought the nightmares stopped last month." Mike said

"I lied Mike, they never stopped." I said

"Mona, why would you lie to me?" Mike asked

"Don't be mad at me because I don't want to start another fight but I didn't want you to have to deal with my problems." I said

"I'm not mad at you anymore Mona and I'm sorry for having all these stupid fights." Mike said

Mike helped a lot that night. I fell back asleep with him cuddled up next to me in Aria's bed. The next morning Aria was mad when she found us in her bed but it's not like we did anything more then sleeping.

Summer ended quickly and now I was in Hawaii about ready to start classes at the University of Hawaii in a few days. Mike and I were in a great place with our relationship. I hope we can work this long distance thing work.

* * *

 **(Months later)**

A few months have passed and I am loving it here in Hawaii. I wish Mike was here but we talk on the phone, text, and e-mail almost everyday. It was almost Thanksgiving. Being in Hawaii you could be on the beach any time of the year. The beach is also the hangout place for all the university students and the nearby high school. I have made a few new friends including this boy I met named Christian. He was born and raised in Hawaii. He was also a surfer and I watch him surf when I have time in between classes or when I'm not busy studying. I was siting on the beach watching him surf when Mike called.

"I miss you and I was just thinking about you." I said

"So listen for Thanksgiving my parents invited you over for dinner. You don't have to go for dinner if you want to be with your mom then you can just come over later." Mike said

"I don't think I'm going to be able to come home for Thanksgiving." I said

"Mona, I'm not going to be around much for Christmas and New Years since we are going on a family vacation so Thanksgiving is really important to me and us." Mike said

"I'm sorry Mike but I have exams right after Thanksgiving and it doesn't make sense to fly home for a few days, fly back to Hawaii, then fly home again less then a week later." I said

"I see your point but I am going to miss you Mona." Mike said

"I love you Mike." I said

"I love you Mona." Mike said

We ended the phone call.

"I heard that you are not going back home for Thanksgiving." Christian said

"It's just plane tickets are really expensive and my mom can't afford more then one plane trip home but I am going home for Christmas." I said

"If you need somewhere to stay you are welcome to come home with me. I'm sure my parents would love to meet you. The only thing is that you would have to pretend to be my girlfriend because I sort of already told them I was dating you." Christian said

"I have a boyfriend." I said

"To bad because I really like you and I think we would make a cute couple." Christian said

"I agree but we can work as friends." I said

* * *

I ended up spending Thanksgiving with Christian's family. Things did happen between him and I but it was only a few in the moment kisses. I wasn't going to tell Mike anything when I went home for Christmas even though I did feel something between us.

Once finals were over I went home. Since university's have longer breaks in between semesters Mike still had school for a few more days. I spent some time with my mom who was happy to have me home. I spent Christmas eve at home with my mom and then I Christmas day I surprised Mike in NYC. Aria knew I was joining in on the Montgomery family vacation but Mike didn't because I wanted it to be a surprise. We spent another week in NYC before going back to Rosewood on January 2nd.

I still had another week before I had to go back to Hawaii but Mike had to go back to school. During that week I spent my days with Aria, Hanna, Spencer, Emily, and Alison since they were all still on break and back in Rosewood.

Mike and I spent time together after school. We would either be at my mom's house or his family's house depending on which house gave us the opportunity for alone time. Mike and I made the best of our time. We wanted to be alone so we could be together and not worry about people interrupting us.

When the week was over I went back to Hawaii. Mike drove me to the airport and we said our goodbye's. It was easier this time then it was back at the end of summer.

* * *

 _ **(A few months later)**_

It was now the beginning of April. It was warm here in Hawaii and I would be done with my first year and back in Rosewood next month. Final exams were coming up, I was under a lot of stress and worst off all the nightmares have been starting again. Since Mike isn't here in Hawaii I call him every single time. It was 3 AM and I tried calling Mike. I called a few times and didn't answer. Then I remember it was 8 AM in Rosewood so he was probably in school and couldn't answer his phone.

Without thinking I ran out side. Hawaii was in the middle of a hurricane so it was raining so hard you couldn't see and windy. I ran on the beach and into the pacific ocean. I can swim but the current is so strong there's a chance I could drown. I was almost drowning when I felt someone grab me. I couldn't see who it was in the dark but I thought it was Christian. Him and I were really close friends. I was out of it and he had to give me CPR and mouth to mouth. The next thing I knew, I was waking up in a hospital room with Christian by my side.

"I was worried about you. What happened to make you go into the ocean?" Christian asked

"I went through this traumatic experience when I was in high school and I still have nightmares from it."

"You can tell me about it if it helps." Christian said

"The only one that really understands is my boyfriend Mike. His sister went through the same thing but she's clearly not as effected by it as I am." I said

"This long distance thing must be hard for you." Christian said

"Can I borrow your phone. I really need to call Mike." I said

* * *

Christian gave me his cell phone. I called Mike and he answered right away making me wonder if he only answered because he didn't recognize the phone number.

"Mike it's me." I said

"I'm at lunch so I can only talk for a few minutes." Mike said

"It's kind of an emergency. I'm in the hospital and I really could use you here with me." I said

"What happened to you Mona?" Mike asked

"I will explain it when you get here so please just get on the next flight to Hawaii." I said

"Mona, I have school but it sounds like you really need me so I guess you are more important then school." Mike said

* * *

It would be the next morning before Mike would be here. I found something out last night that would effect our relationship. It turns out I'm pregnant and I'm a little over 3 months along. I didn't want to know the gender so I asked the doctor not to tell me. Mike and I would hopefully be together when we find out the gender. When Mike arrived Christian was still in my room. He hasn't left my side since I have been in this room.

"I'm here now so you can leave." Mike said

"Let him stay. Christian's an amazing friend and I need both of you here right now." I said

"He likes you and you like him. I'm surprised you haven't dumped me for him yet." Mike said

"Mike, I like Christian as a friend and I plan for it to stay that way." I said

"Is that the truth?" Mike asked

"Yes, guys and girls are aloud to be friends." I said

"Can you even say his name without blushing. I saw that smile on your face." Mike said

"Maybe I can't but that doesn't mean I love him more then you." I said

We talked for a few minutes and I told him what I did. Mike seemed upset but it also seemed to give him a reason for something he probably wanted to do a long time ago.

"I have been thinking Mona. This distance isn't working out. If we can only see each other at Christmas, New Years, and the Summer then I'm done." Mike said

"You're breaking up with me?" I asked

"I really don't have any other chance Mona." Mike said

* * *

 ** _(One year and 5 months later - beginning of September)_**

I was 20 turning 21 in a few months and I had a one year old was a Girl, she was born almost a month before my due date and I named her Maggie. Christian helped me pick out the name and we are dating now. Mike doesn't know about Maggie and he might not even find out because I am planning on staying in Hawaii after University. I'm a junior now at the University of Hawaii. The university offers free child care. I lightened up my school schedule a little bit and I am taking some of my classes online to spend more time with Maggie.

One day Mike showed up. I wasn't expecting him. I was with Maggie on the beach watching Christian surf.

"Mona, can we talk?" Mike asked

"You already broke up with me so unless you forgot there is nothing to talk about." I said

"Breaking up with you was a mistake. I never should have let you go." Mike said

"Look Mike I moved on." I said

"Well maybe you will change you mind." Mike said

"You can try but it isn't going to work." I said

Mike kissed me and just like that I was falling for him again. Christian was busy surfing so he didn't see us this time but when he was done he saw Mike and they got into a fight. I only heard some of the fight because I was to busy covering Maggie's ear's so she hopefully wouldn't hear all the grown up words. Christian called Mike a jerk for leaving me when I was pregnant. Mike yelled at Christian saying he didn't know and if he did then he never would have left. It's my fault because I should have told Mike that day in the hospital.

* * *

Now a few months have passed. Maggie is walking with help from Mike and I. Christian and I are still friend but Mike and him don't like each other. Mike is taking classed at the community college nearby and after two years he will transfer into the University of Hawaii.

* * *

 _ **What did you think about this one?**_

 _ **Reviews mean everything to me plus they help me write faster. The more Reviews I get, the faster my stories will be updated.**_

 _ **Please give me some more ideas for "PLL Story Book". You can give me your idea in the Reviews or by sending me a private message.**_

 _ **Next PLL Story Book chapter is called "Emison Family - Love is Love.". It is an Emily and Alison story. They will both be working adults, Living together (Possibly married), and raising a family mixed with kids that are biological, adopted, and foster.**_

 _ **Thank you so much for reading.**_


	19. Emison family - Love is Love

**_Emily and Alison are in their mid 30's for this story. They live together and are married._**

 ** _Emison kids:_**

 ** _Brandon DiLaurentis Fitz (Ezra is the biological father bec. Alison got drunk at a high school grad. party and slept with Ezra) - 15 Years old_**

 ** _Callie Fields DiLaurentis (Jason is the biological father bec. Emily got drunk at a high school grad. party and slept with Jason) - 15 years old_**

 ** _Isabella and Arabella - 10 year old twin girls (Adopted by Emily and Alison when they were babies)_**

 ** _Brandon's POV_**

My sister Callie and I have been trying to figure out who my dad and who her dad is for 3 years now. Callie and I are twins well not by genetics but in our hearts we are. Callie and I were both born on March 21. My moms name is Alison and her moms name is Emily. Alison and Emily are our moms.

We also have younger twin sisters named Isabella and Arabella. They are 10 years old and our moms adopted them when they were babies. It's a sad story and the twins don't exactly know the truth because they wouldn't understand. Hours before Isabella and Arabella where born their dad was driving their mom to the hospital because she was going into labor. At the time their birth dad was drunk. They got to the hospital but by ambulance because he had gotten into a crash. Isabella and Arabella's mom only survived long enough for the babies to be delivered. Isabella and Arabella's dad went to Jail and wouldn't be getting out for at least another 5 years.

Callie and I are in the spring semester of Freshman year at Rosewood high. I play basketball, baseball. I learned how to play the piano, the guitar, and I can sing as well. Callie is more into dramatic arts so she takes acting and singing more seriously then I do. Our mom's went to the same school. Callie and I even have some of the same teachers that they had. My favorite is our English teacher Mr. Fitz. He is also a family friend. My moms have him over every other Sunday for dinner. Tonight was one of those nights. Before dinner I overheard my mom Alison talking to Mr. Fitz.

* * *

"Now that Brandon is 15 I think it's time to tell him the truth." Ezra said

"What truth, I am his mother and Emily adopted him." Alison said

"I want Brandon to know. It's been 15 years now and I can't even do one father/son activity with him." Ezra said

"You have Malcolm and Katie. You don't need my son as well." Alison said

Katie Fitz is 15 like Callie and I. She is in English class with us and Callie is friends with her.

"Malcolm is 21 now and he only comes home from NYU a few times a year. Katie prefers to be with her friends over me." Ezra said

"In cause you don't know Katie is upstairs with Callie right now." Alison said

"That can't be true. Katie is supposed to be with her mom. Ever since Aria and I divorced 7 years ago she got Katie for the weekends." Ezra said

"It is true Ezra. If you don't believe me go see for yourself. Katie slept over her last night and the night before to. I think you need to talk to her and ask her why she's avoiding her mom." Alison said

"I can talk to Katie if you talk to Aria." Ezra said

I learned a lot from overhearing this conversation. I can't believe Mr. Fitz is my dad. One mystery solved and one more to go. Maybe I can figure it out for Callie. She already thinks I'm the best sibling ever.

* * *

 ** _Callie's POV_**

I was in my bedroom with my best friend Katie. Katie's mom is friends with my mom and Katie is only 2 months younger then me so we have been friends since childhood. My phone rang and it was Katie's mom. I hit decline because now wasn't a good time to talk.

"When's the last time you talked to your mom?" I asked

"A few weeks ago why?" Katie said

"Your mom just called me." I said

"If she calls again answer it and tell her I'm not here." Katie said

"Why are you avoiding your mom?" I asked

"It's not my mom that I'm avoiding. It's my step dad." Katie said

"I don't get why you hate him so much. That's my mom Alison's brother." I said

"Jason thinks that he has control over me but he doesn't. The other day he tried to tell me who I could and couldn't be friends with. The person he doesn't want me being friends with is you." Katie said

"Why is that?" I asked

"The last time I was there I heard my mom and him talking about how if you found out this secret it would change everything." Katie said

"You need to find out that secret Katie." I said

"Did you ever find out who your dad was?" Katie asked

"Nope, 3 years and I still have nothing." I said

"This may sound crazy but what if Jason is your dad?" Katie asked

"I never thought of that but he's Brandon's uncle so that would be kind of weird." I said

* * *

 **General POV**

Ezra walked into Callie's room and found Katie.

"You are supposed to be at your mom's house right now Katie." Ezra said

"Dad, I promise I will go to mom's next weekend. Please just let me stay here or go home with you." Katie said

"I am driving you to your mom's right now. Aria already called me in a panic thinking you ran away." Ezra said

Katie and Callie said goodbye. Ezra returned 30 minutes later for dinner. At the dinner table Brandon was about to spill that he knew the truth.

"I know the truth about who my dad is." Brandon said

"You told him." Alison said looking at Ezra.

"No, he must have overheard our conversation earlier." Ezra said

"Mom, I overheard and I'm sorry but it's something I have been wanted to know for years." Brandon said

"Mom, is my dad Jason DiLaurentis?" Callie asked

"How did you guess?" Emily asked

"Katie said she heard her mom and step dad talking about a big secret." Callie said

"Yes, it's the truth. I was drunk at a high school graduation party and I slept with Jason. Alison and I were not dating at the time but we were close friends so we decided to live together and raise our kids." Emily said

"Brandon I guess it's time I tell you the truth. Ezra was dating my best friend Aria at the time. I got drunk at the same party and Ezra was there with Aria but she went home early. Ezra and I slept together that night." Alison said

"It was only a one time thing. I didn't tell Aria but she found out on her own 7 years ago and that's why we got a divorce." Ezra said

Isabella and Arabella didn't say anything because they didn't know how to react to the news. In the months and years after Brandon did some father/son bonding activities with Ezra and even got to know his half sister a little better. Callie has gotten to know Jason as her dad and she even calls him dad instead of uncle. Callie and Jason have father/daughter bonding weekends. Callie and Katie are still best friends and their friendship is stronger. Now that Katie's mom is Callie's step mom they act more and more like sisters.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **What did you think about this one?**

 **Reviews mean everything to me plus they help me write faster. The more Reviews I get, the faster my stories will be updated.**

 **Please give me some more ideas for "PLL Story Book". You can give me your idea in the comments or by sending me a private message.**

 ** _Next PLL Story Book chapter is called "Love, Pray. Heartbreak". It is a Spoby story. Spoby is married and they will be 25 years old with a 5 year old daughter. Spencer is stressed out with work, her marriage, and trying to raise her and Toby's daughter. Spencer turns to drugs. Will Toby be able to help her before it's to late? Will he lie to protect her when something dramatic happens to Spencer? If Toby's lies for Spence he would put his job at risk and may face legal trouble himself._**


	20. Love, Pray, Heartbreak (Spoby)

_**Spencer and pills because of stress.**_

 _ **Spencer going back on drugs as a young adult (25 years old), Engaged/Married to Toby with one kid (3 or 5 years old). Spencer is under a lot of stress with work and taking care of the kid so she turns to drugs.**_

 _ **Idea by HalebSpoby.**_

 _ **Read and Review**_

* * *

 _ **Love, Pray, Heartbreak (Spoby)**_

 _ **Toby's POV**_

It was the beginning of August. Spencer was out of town for a Lawyers conference. It was a big one so she would be home for a few weeks. I was taking care of our daughter Emma Cavanaugh. Her 5th birthday is on August 24. Spencer promised she would be home in time for Emma's birthday but last year she said the same thing and missed it.

It was lunchtime and I was home with Emma. My shift at Rosewood PD didn't start until 3 PM. The one thing I hated about my job is that Spencer and I usually worked opposite schedules. It was good for Emma because one of us would almost always be home with her. If Spencer and I couldn't watch Emma the Emily and Jason would watch her. They run a day care business out of their house. Emily and Jason live together as roommates. They happen to live across the street from the house that Spencer and I just moved into.

Spencer and I now live in a 3 bedroom, 2.5 bathroom house. Our house also had a 2 car attached garage, a big driveway, plus a large front and back yard. We moved into the house a few days before Spencer went out of town. It was our first house together. We lived in the loft from when we were 18 until we were 20 and Spencer had Emma. Then we moved into a two bedroom apartment.

"Can we go to the animal shelter daddy?" Emma asked

"Daddy has to work but maybe Emily or uncle Jason will take you." I said

"You and mommy promised I could get a puppy for my 5th birthday." Emma said

"We just moved into to this house. Your mom and I still have boxes to unpack. We will get a dog by Christmas, I promise Emma." I said

"Daddy, when is mommy going to be home?" Emma asked

"In two weeks so she will be home for your birthday this year." I said

* * *

After lunch I helped Emma pack an overnight bag because Emily and Jason said that she could stay the night. With Spencer out of town Emma has been alternating between Emily and Jason's house and her grandparents. 5 years ago my dad wasn't happy to have Emma in his life but now he loves spending time with her.

Around 2 PM I dropped Emma off at Emily and Jason's. I went back home to get ready for work. I put on my police uniform and grabbed my gun. I had it locked in a box on the top self in the closet that Spencer and I share. Spencer never liked the idea of having the gun in the house. I was ok with it as long as it was kept locked and way out of Emma's reach. I went to work and hoped it would be a less stressful shift then the last few.

7 hours later and I was nearing the end of my shift. Unfortunately it had been another busy and stressful shift. I really wanted to see Emma before tomorrow morning so I went home, changed out of my uniform, and then went across the street. I had a key so I let myself in. The house was dark so Emma must be sleeping. I heard a noise and went to investigate.

I ended up seeing something I didn't want to see. Emily and Jason in bed together making out and the only thing covering them was one sheet.

"Toby, why are you here?" Emily asked

"I wanted to pick up Emma. I know she was supposed to spend the night but I had a really stressful day at work and I need to see my daughter." I said

"I know we gave you a key but you can't walk into our house like it's yours any time you want." Jason said

"I'm sorry but where's Emma?" I asked

"Sleeping in another bedroom." Emily said

"I responded to 3 domestic violence calls today and one of them involved more then just the husband and wife." I said

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jason asked

"Neither of you would understand. You don't have a kid so you don't know what it's like to see a girl around Emma's age badly injured and think that could have been your daughter." I said

I walked out of that bedroom and walked down the hall into another bedroom. Emma was sleeping. I carefully picked her up and carried her across the street. I took her into our house and carefully put her down on her own bed. Emma was so sound asleep that she didn't even wake up.

* * *

 ** _*Few Weeks Later - August 23rd*_**

It was the day before Emma's 5th birthday and Spencer still wasn't home. I can just see an upset Emma tomorrow morning. I haven't talk to Spencer in a few days. I left messages on her cell phone but she must be busy because she hasn't called me back.

I worked the day shift today so I was off at 3 PM and took tomorrow off so I could spend the day with Emma. I couldn't believe my little girl was starting kindergarten in 10 days. I picked Emma up from Melissa and Wrens house. When I got there Melissa wasn't home but Wren was.

"Melissa took Emma shopping but they should be home soon." Wren said

"You haven't talked to Spencer by any chance?" I asked

"No, why would I talk to her?" Wren asked

"Do you know if she talked to Melissa. I haven't heard from Spencer in a few days and I'm starting to get worried." I said

"Melissa hasn't said anything about talking to her sister." Wren said

Melissa got back with Emma. They had gone shopping for Emma's school cloths and maternity cloths for Melissa who was now 6 months pregnant.

"Daddy, Melissa said I could spend the night here if it's ok with you." Emma said

"Have fun with your aunt Em." I said

"Aunt Melissa already took me shopping for school cloths and now we are going to have a fashion show." Emma said

"Melissa, If you want me to pay you back for any of the cloths you bought Emma I can." I said

"That won't be necessary Toby. It's Emma's birthday present from Wren and I." Melissa said

"Emma, Can you say thank you to Aunt Melissa and Uncle Wren?" I asked

"Thank you Aunt Mel and Uncle Wren." Emma said

I said goodbye to Emma and went back home. I called my dad and we made dinner plans. After dinner with my dad I went back home. It wasn't often that I was alone. Maybe we really did need a dog in this family after all. I tried not to be worried about Spencer but no one including Spencer's parents or her friends had heard from her in 72 hours.

* * *

A few hours later I was lying in bed trying to sleep but I could because I was worried about Spencer. The room was dark and I felt someone kiss me. I knew it had to be Spencer but something about her seemed different.

"Spence, I missed you so much and so did Emma." I said

"Are you mad I decided to stay in LA an extra week?" Spencer asked

"A little but I was more worried then mad. The last time I talked to you was last week when you said you cancelled your flight home. I called a few times and left messages. Emma even said "Love you Mommy" on one of the messages." I said

"I promised I would be back home for Emma's birthday and I am." Spencer said

"About that Emma still wants a puppy and I want one now as well." I said

"Toby, do you really think we can handle a dog? We both work full time plus overtime some weeks." Spencer asked

"My dad said he would be happy to check on the dog if no one is going to be home for several hours." I said

"I'll think about it and let you know in the morning." Spencer said

"I told Emma we would get her a dog by Christmas." I said

"Where is Emma because I checked her bedroom and she wasn't in her room?" Spencer asked

"Emma's at your sisters house. I went to pick her up around 3 PM and she decided that she wanted to spend the night. Melissa took her shopping for Kindergarten cloths." I said

"I got a Emma a kindergarten book for her birthday. It has coloring, shapes, number, letters, and animals in it." Spencer said

"I should have known Spencer Cavanaugh formally Hastings would buy an educational gift for our daughter's 5th birthday. " I said

"Did you buy Emma anything?" Spencer asked

"I bought her pajamas with 101 dalmatians on it. I made Emma a kid play table." I said

"I'm sure she will love it." Spencer said

"Why did you decide to stay in LA?" I asked

"I needed some stress free time to myself." Spencer said

"You know my job is stressful as well." I said

"If being a police officer is so stressful for you then why don't you just quit your job Toby?" Spencer yelled

"I can't quit, not now when we have a $250,000 mortgage to pay off in the next 20 years or so." I yelled

"You should have thought about quitting your job before we bought this house." Spencer yelled

"I'm not getting into a fight right now with you Spence." I said

"I'm sorry for yelling. I love you Toby." Spencer said

"I'm sorry to. I love you Spence." I said

* * *

The next morning Wren dropped of Emma on his way to work. Emma opened her birthday presents from Spencer and I. We ended up taking Emma to the shelter and adopted not one but two puppies. A 3 month old male German Shepard puppy named Zeus and a 3 month old female Golden Retriever puppy named Brandi.

That night we had a 5th birthday party for Emma. It was mostly family including Spencer parents, My dad, Jason, Melissa, and Wren. I hadn't talked to Jason since the day I found Emily and him together. I have been avoiding them and letting Emma spend more time with Melissa, Wren, and her grandparents.

Our house was crazy with our family's over and the new puppies.

"Can we talk?" Jason asked

"I guess we do need to talk." I said

"I don't want you telling Spencer about Em and I." Jason said

"Are you and Em really a couple?" I asked

Spencer walked into the room.

"OMG, what you and Emily. Jason she's not even into guys." Spencer yelled

"It started as a one night thing. I'm not even sure if she considers me her boyfriend." Jason yelled

"A one night thing as in you had sex with Emily." Spencer yelled

"Yes, I slept with her and we were not drunk at the time either." Jason yelled

"You two need to stop yelling before Emma hears." I said and the fighting stopped

* * *

 ** _*3 months later* November 22nd_**

 ** _Spencer's POV_**

Thanksgiving was 2 days away. Melissa's baby was due any day now. I'm taking drugs again and no one knows about it. Toby has been suspected that something is going on but I can't tell him. I have been gaining weight. Toby thinks I might be pregnant but I can't tell him it's just a side affect to the drugs. I'm on my way to pick up Emma from kindergarten. She has the rest of the week off for Thanksgiving break. I was texting Toby to let him know I was on the way to pick Emma up so he didn't have to leave work to pick her up. I was feeling light headed and dizzy. It was probably from the pills I took when I left work. I blacked out, I heard a loud crash, and then nothing.

* * *

 ** _Toby's POV_**

Emma's school called me because Emma hadn't been picked up yet. I called Spencer and within minutes she texted me to tell me she was on her way to pick up Emma. A few minutes later a call came into the Rosewood police station. There was a multi vehicle crash about 1 mile from Emma's school. I had a bad feeling that it could be Spencer. I responded to the call with my partner. Spencer's car was flipped over. On the accident scene were fire fighters, paramedics, and police officers. I tried running to her car but my partner stopped me.

"Let the paramedics do there job." He said

"That's my wife. I can't just stand around and do nothing." I said

The paramedics pulled Spencer out just before her car blew up. I ran to Spencer and no one was going to stop me. She wasn't breathing. I started with CPR. I may be a police officer but I had CPR training. When that didn't work the paramedics used an AED machine. After one shock Spencer had a week pulse and her breathing was slow but she was still unconscious. I rode in the back of the ambulance with Spencer. On the way to the hospital I texted my dad to pick up Emma. My dad texted me back after he picked up Emma.

* * *

At the hospital I called Spencer's parents, Melissa, and Jason who were currently unaware of what was going on. I wasn't allowed to see Spencer yet. I called all of our high school friends. Emily would come by the hospital later because she could live the day care kids alone. Hanna and Caleb are living in New York so it would be a two hour drive for them. Aria and Ezra are living in Florida and they would be on the next flight to Philadelphia.

Melissa got to the hospital first, Jason right after, and Spencer's parents minutes after that.

"Is Wren working today?" I asked trying not to think about Spencer

"Yes, he didn't go in until 3 PM so he will be here late." Melissa said

"My dad picked up Emma from school. He doesn't think she should be here until we know more." I said

A few hours later I was able to get some news on Spencer's condition.

"I have some bad news." Wren said

"Spencer, is she going to survive?" I asked

"As of now I would say Spencer has a 50/50 chance but for the baby, he only has a 2 percent or less chance of surviving." Wren said

"Wait, Spencer's really pregnant?" I asked

"Yes, 3 months along and it's a boy. Spencer is in a coma and if she doesn't wake up within a few days then the baby isn't likely to make it." Wren said

"Can I see her?" I asked

"Yes, family only but there is one more thing." Wren said

"Tell me now Wren." I said

"We did some blood work and found drugs in her system. I talked to the paramedics and they think she over dosed before crashing the car." Wren said

"You think this was more then an accident?" Melissa asked

"No, it can't be. I heard back from Rosewood PD. Spencer was driving over the speed limit when she crashed. My partner thinks she may have blacked out, crossed into oncoming traffic and slammed into the other car causing both cars to spin and get hit again." I said

I went into Spencers hospital room first. Jason and Melissa followed me in. After a few minutes Spencer's parents walked into the room.

* * *

 ** _*2 days later - November 24th*_**

It was Thanksgiving and Spencer was still in a coma. Our unborn baby boy was barley hanging on to life. Spencer's friends had gone home to eat dinner with their familys and then they would be back in the morning. I asked a friend of mine that I knew from work to take care of our dog's because I didn't know how long I would be in this hospital with Spencer.

A few hours ago Melissa went into labor so Spencer's parents were with her right now. Jason stayed with me. Wren was working but he took a break so he could be with Melissa. Melissa and Wren had a baby girl. They named her Lily Kingston.

* * *

"Cavanaugh, can I talk to you?" Tanner asked me. She was one of the officers investigating the accident.

We walked to another part of the hospital and sat down in a conference room to talk.

"Jennifer didn't make it. I talked to her parents and they want to press charges." Tanner said

Jennifer was Emma's new best friend from kindergarten. The car accident happened 1 mile from the elementary school. Jennifer's mother had already picked her up and they were on there way home when Spencer's car hit them.

"I'm sorry Toby but if Spencer wakes up and is released from the hospital she will end up in police custody." Tanner said

"It wasn't just Spencer taking pills. I was texting Spencer at the time of the accident." I said

"Toby, you can't lie to get Spencer out of this situation." Tanner said

"I'm not lying. You can check my phone, I really was texting Spencer 2 days ago." I said

"Rosewood police has the pill bottle as evidence." Tanner said

* * *

 ** _*1 Month Later - December 24th*_**

Spencer was still in a coma. Unfortunately we lost our unborn baby boy. Emma has been to the hospital 3 times a week for the last month to see Spencer. Emma knew about Jennifer and it was hard for her but seeing Spencer was even harder. My dad has been taking care of her because I am either at the hospital or working. I took some time off of work but I still had to do a few shifts a week to keep my job. In other news this one is actually great news. I managed to talk Jennifer's parents into dropping the charges against Spencer. I really am sorry for what happened but Spencer doesn't deserve jail time for this.

"Spencer's condition hasn't improved much." Wren said

"She is going to make it. I'm not giving up on her." I said

"It may not be your choice Toby." Mr. Hastings said

"I'm the one married to Spencer and we have a daughter together so I think it's my choice." I said

"I'm Spencer's mother and my husband is her father." Mrs. Hastings said

"What does blood relatives have to do with this?" I asked

"We get to be the one's that decide when to pull the plug on the life support if she doesn't wake up." Mr. Hastings said

"How can you say that?" I asked

"It's true Toby. I went to Law school." Melissa said

"Jason, do you side with me or them?" I asked

"I'm siding with you Toby even though the law says other wise." Jason said

"Look it's Christmas, can we just give Spence to New Years and then make a decision?" I asked

"One more week and then a decision has to be made." Wren said

"How can you tell me it's time to take Spencer off life support. Wren, she's your sister in law and you are her brother in law?" I asked

"I'm the doctor Toby so I know what's best for her." Wren said

"You may be the doctor Wren but you don't know what's best for her family and our family. Spencer is a fighter and I'm not giving up hope just yet." I said

"Toby, Spencer may never wake up or if she does to could be a long time from now." Wren said

* * *

 ** _*1 Week Later - December 31st*_**

Today was the day a decision had to be mad. I talked with Spencer's parents and they agreed to let me have a say. My dad has been here with Emma almost all day. This past week I have been remembering a lot of things from my relationship with Spencer. _Like the time I proposed and Spencer said no. Spence thought I was only asking because she just told me she was pregnant moments before. She was right, I didn't even have a ring then but I loved her and I wanted to marry her. I ended up re proposing marriage when Emma was 2. Spencer said yes this time around and we were married 6 months later._

Spencer's family and friends were saying their goodbye's to Spencer because today was the day. I didn't really agree with Spencer's parents but putting this off longer was only going to cause more pain. If Spencer didn't wake up from the coma she was in by midnight then Spencer's parents told her doctors to pull the plug on the life support that was keeping her alive.

I didn't want to give up hope and let go of Spencer. I looked down at my wedding ring. It would be years before I ever thought about marring someone else again. I may never be ready and I want Emma to remember her mom. I would never give Emma a step mom if she didn't want one. All I could think about was Emma and how she was doing. My dad had helped me with talking to her over the past month. There is only so much you can tell a 5 year old about what's happening to her mom.

Emma was in Spencer's room with my dad but when it was time I told him I didn't want her in the room. He agreed with me because a 5 year old shouldn't have to see the moment her mom is taken off life support. I thought about what Spencer's funeral will be like just to prepare myself. _Everyone would be there including Spencer's parents, Melissa, Wren, their baby, Jason, Emily, Hanna, Caleb, Aria, Ezra, my dad myself, and Emma. It would be a sad day. I would try and keep a brave face for Emma but I would probably end up crying._

* * *

I was still in my sad thought's when Emma ran up to me and jumped in my arms.

"Mommy's awake." Emma said happily.

My dad was standing right next to me.

"Is this for real or is Emma dreaming?" I asked

"Spencer's awake and she's asking for you." Mr. Cavanaugh said

* * *

I carried Emma back to Spencer's hospital room. It was late and she was falling asleep in my arms. Once we got to the hospital room I gave Emma back to my dad. Everyone in Spencer's family and our friends agreed to let me have some alone time with her. I looked at the clock in the hospital room when I walked in and it was exactly midnight. The new year was starting out to be much happier then I thought it would. As soon as the doctor left the room Spencer and I were able to talk.

"I love you Spence and I never want to feel like I'm moments away from loosing you again." I said

"Toby, I love you and I'm so sorry for everything I put our family's through." Spencer said

"All that matters is that your awake and everything is going to be alright Spence." I said

"While I was in that coma, I heard everything you and everyone else said. I really wanted to wake up but my body wouldn't let me." Spencer said

"So you know what happened to Emma's best friend Jennifer?" I asked

"Yes and thank you for talking to her parents because without you I don't know what I would have done." Spencer said

"Emma hasn't been taking it that well. When she's with me she doesn't cry but when's she's with my dad it's like an entirely different Emma." I said

"I already told Melissa I was sorry for missing Lily's birth." Spencer said

"Spencer we really need to talk about the pills and the fact that you were pregnant and didn't tell me." I said

"I didn't know that I was pregnant and if I had known I would have stopped taking the pills. I'm going to have to live with this guilt for the rest of my life." Spencer said

"When the time is right we will have another kid. It doesn't mater if it is a boy like this baby would have been or another girl like Emma." I said

"If Emma doesn't know about the fact that she could have had a baby brother and been a big sister then please don't tell her." Spencer said

"Emma doesn't know but I think she should know when she is older." I said

"I love you Toby." Spencer said

"I love you Spencer." I said

* * *

In the next few months things were finally started to go back to normal. Spencer was out of the hospital and just finished a rehab program for the drugs. It was only a day program so Spencer was home for Emma and I every night. Spencer and I decided that we want to try and have another kid. We are not rushing it so when it happens then it happens.

* * *

 _ **What did you think about this one?**_

 _ **Were there to many sad parts in it?**_

 _ **Reviews mean everything to me plus they help me write faster. The more Reviews I get, the faster my stories will be updated.**_

 _ **Please give me some more ideas for "PLL Story Book". You can give me your idea in the comments or by sending me a private message.**_

 _ **Next PLL Story Book chapter is called "Friendship". It is a Spoby story with a Toby and Emily friendship. Spoby will be engaged and Emily will be their wedding planner. Thank you.**_


	21. Drama Between Friends (Spoby)

**Emily - Toby friendship but also include Spencer. Spoby could be planning their wedding and Emily is helping with the planning. Spencer wants her other friends to help but Toby thinks Emily is doing a great job planning without Aria, Hanna, and Alison's help.**

 **Idea by ilovemanyfandoms.**

 **Spencer Hastings (Cavanaugh) - 21 Years old**

 **(Senior at U Penn)**

 **Toby Cavanaugh - 21 Years old**

 **(Got a Law Enforcement degree from Rosewood Community College, Job: Rosewood Police Officer)**

* * *

 **Spoby Wedding planning - Drama between Friends**

 ** _Spencer POV_**

The night I got engaged to Toby was the best night of my life so far. _It was days before took me out to a fancy but not overly expensive Italian restaurant. After dinner we drove back to the loft in his truck. Before going back into the cozy loft we share above the brew , we made out in the back of his truck. Before we went into the bedroom Toby pointed to something on the Christmas tree. There on the tree was a shiny ring. Toby took the ring off the tree and got down on one knee. Toby asked the question in the easiest way possible._

"Spencer Hastings, Will you marry me?" Toby asked

"Yes." I said

 _Toby and I celebrated with wine before taking things into the bedroom to finish the night. I was a few months from being 21 and officially old enough to drink but this was worth celebrating._

* * *

Since the night we got engaged, Toby and I have been trying to plan the wedding. So far it hasn't been going that well. Our first fight as an engaged couple was about who should help us plan our wedding. Toby wanted Emily to be our wedding planner and I want Hanna to be our wedding planner.

"Emily offered to help us with wedding planning so I don't know why you won't let her." Toby said

"I already told Hanna that she is our wedding planner. Hanna plans wedding for her career." I said

"Hanna's wedding planning business is in New York City." Toby said

"I know but I told Hanna, you and I would come to NYC two weekends a month. This way it gives you and Caleb a chance to catch up." I said

"How are we going to spend two weekends a month in NYC? I don't always get the weekends off from work." Toby asked

"If you have to work then I can go to NYC myself or I'm sure Hanna wouldn't mind coming back to Rosewood for a few days." I yelled without meaning to.

"Give Emily a chance Spence, there is nothing wrong with having two friends plan our wedding." Toby said

"I'm going into our room to study, leave me alone for a few hours and then we will talk." I said

"Spence, I'm not trying to start a fight." Toby said

* * *

Less then an hour later Toby walked into our bedroom.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone?" I yelled

"Spence, your sisters on the phone." Toby said

"I'll talk to her but only if it's important." I said

Toby asked Melissa if it was important she said it was so he handed me the phone.

"Faith's in the E.R." Melissa said

Faith is Melissa and Wren's 3 year old daughter.

"What happened?" I asked

"We were outside looking at the stars before Faith's bedtime all of the sudden a bear came out of nowhere. I was terrified. After a few minutes Roxy scared the bear off but not before Faith had been bit." Melissa said

Roxy is Melissa and Wren Golden-doodle (Golden Retriever / Poodle mix)

"How bad are the injures?" I asked

"Thankfully not to bad so she doesn't need surgery but Wren is stitching her up right now. Faith had to get a shot and she cried even more for that then she did when she first got hurt." Melissa said

"I'm so sorry, Tell Faith to be brave, I love both you and her. Toby loves Faith as well. If I need to fly to London let me know and I will be there as soon as I can." I said

"I love you to Spencer. Next month for mom and dad's wedding anniversary we are flying in to surprise them." Melissa said

I told Toby what happened to Faith. Our 3 year old niece is hurt and I can't even see her because she lives 3,50 miles away from us.

"Toby, I'm sorry about earlier. I would love to hear Emily's ideas for our wedding." I said

"It's the middle of the afternoon so we can invite Emily over for dinner." Toby said

"I have dinner plans with Jason. He wants to discuss plans for Ali's 21st birthday." I said

"Then would you mind if I invited Emily over?" Toby asked

"It's fine she's your friend as well." I said

* * *

A little while later I met Jason for diner.

"Did you hear about Faith?" I asked

"Melissa called me. I was going to fly to London but she told me not to." Jason said

"Melissa and I are not as close anymore either now that she's living in London. If it wasn't for Faith I don't know if we would even talk anymore." I said

"Ali's birthday surprise party is going to be on the 15th of February." Jason said

"I thought we were going to do the party on Ali's actual 21st birthday February 22nd." I said

"We were but Ali told me her and Emily are going to Vegas from the 20th to the 28th of February." Jason said

"February 15th is my parents wedding anniversary. Melissa and I were going to have a party for them that night." I said

"We can do a lunchtime party for Alison that way you can go to both parties." Jason said

* * *

I just got back from dinner with Jason. Toby and Emily were planning the wedding without me. Emily had some good ideas but I like Hanna's better.

"Emily thinks we should have a summer wedding." Toby said

"I thought you and I agreed on April 6th for our wedding date." I said

"We did but if we wait until July we might be able to have the wedding at Homewood Suites by Hilton University city Philadelphia instead of Rosewood inn." Toby said

"It doesn't really matter to me where the wedding is. All that really matters is that I'm getting married to you." I said

* * *

*Two weeks later*

I am in NYC for the weekend. Toby wanted to come with me but he had work. Toby and I helped Hanna and Caleb plan their wedding last year so I wanted Hanna and Caleb to be planning my wedding with Toby.

"Em wants Toby and I to wait until July for the wedding." I said

"She can't do that Spence." Caleb said

"I know but it does make sense. April 6th is only 2 months away and we have almost nothing planned." I said

"NYC has so many different places to get married." Hanna said

"Toby and I are saving up money for our future. It's not like we can live in a one bedroom loft forever if we want kids. My parents did agree to pay for half the wedding but I think a NYC wedding is still going to be more then Toby and I can afford." I said

"About that Hanna and I have an announcement to make." Caleb said

"Han, are you pregnant?" I asked

"Not yet but Caleb and I are trying." Hanna said

"I just got a promotion. I'm working some extra hours but it's worth it because I'm making more money." Caleb said

"Hanna I think you should talk to Emily and work together, combine some ideas for the wedding." I said

"That isn't a good idea." Hanna said

"Why not?" I asked

"Hanna and Emily are currently fighting. Alison said some really mean things to Han and Emily took Ali's side." Caleb said

"Ali's birthday is in a few weeks and the surprise party is on February 15th." I said

"I'm not going and neither is Caleb. Alison doesn't even deserve a surprise party after what she said to me." Hanna said

"How bad was it?" I asked

"Alison told Hanna she was going to be going back to hefty Hanna once she got pregnant." Caleb said

"Aria isn't going to Ali's party either. Her and Ezra are spending valentines day at Disney world and then they are going on a cruise." I said

* * *

*Two weeks later*

It was the day of Alison's 21st surprise party. Toby was working so it was only going to be Emily, Jason, and I at Alison's party.

"Surprise." Jason, Emily, and I said when Alison walked into the brew.

"Where is everyone else?" Alison asked

"Sorry Ali but Aria's in Florida with Ezra, Hanna and Caleb are still mad at you, and Toby had to work." I said

"What about your girlfriend Jason?" Alison asked

"We broke up last night." Jason said

The four of us tried to have fun. Toby showed up at the Brew during in between police calls. Later that night Toby met me at my parents house later that night.

* * *

*Spoby wedding*

Toby and I were lucky enough that the hotel in Philadelphia had a cancellation for April 6. I got the wedding date I wanted and Toby got the wedding venue he wanted. Hanna forgave Emily but not Alison. I don't even like being friends with Alison anymore but she's my half brother half sister so I kind if half to be friends with her. Faith was our flower girl. After Toby and I officially were married we had an announcement to make.

"Let me guess you and Toby are expecting a baby." Hanna asked

"No but it's something bigger then that." I said

"Spence and I are moving to London this summer." Toby said

"That's great but what made you decide to move?" Melissa asked

"I want to be closer to you and Toby and I both want to be closer to our niece so we can see her grow up." I said

"I can help you look for houses." Melissa said

"That would be great." I said

In July Toby and I moved to London. Our new house was in the same neighborhood as Melissa an Wren's.

What did you think about this one?

* * *

 _ **Reviews mean everything to me plus they help me write faster. The more Reviews I get, the faster my stories will be updated.**_

 _ **Please give me some more ideas for "PLL Story Book". You can give me your idea in the Reviews or by sending me a private message.**_

 _ **Next PLL Story Book chapter is a Haleb story.**_ __

 _ **Thanks for Reading and Remember to Review.**_


	22. Haleb with Kids

**_Write one about Hanna having dollhouse nightmares and Haleb's kid's don't know about it. Haleb's kids find something they are not supposed to see and Hanna and Caleb have to explain some things to them but how much can they say to their two 7 year old kids_**

 ** _Idea by MaddieWrites03 on wattpad_**

 ** _Story is a little different then the original idea_**

 ** _Hanna Marin Rivers - 27 years old_**

 ** _Caleb Rivers - 27 years old_**

 ** _Haleb's house_**

 ** _3,163 square feet - 2 floors_**

 ** _4 Bedroom, 3 Bathroom_**

 ** _2 car attached garage_**

 ** _homedetails/6787-Ironwood-Tree-Cir-Colorado-Springs-CO-80927/121869364_zpid/_**

* * *

 ** _Haleb with Kids_**

 ** _Hanna's POV (November)_**

For the last 10 years Caleb and I have been living in Colorado Springs, Colorado. Caleb and I both graduated from University of Colorado - Colorado Springs. Caleb graduated 1 year before me because he was so smart it only took him 3 years to do 4 years of University classes. When we were 21 we got married and had 2 kids. Sabrina and Josh are now 7 years old. We also just recently bought our dream house. I couldn't believe how big it was compared to the two bedroom apartment we were living in. Sabrina and Josh are currently in 2nd grade at Banning Lewis Ranch Academy. Banning Lewis Ranch is a K - 8 public charter school walking distance from the house. Once Sabrina and Josh are high school age they would be going to Vista Ridge high school. The high school is about 2 miles from our house but I don't want our kids to grow up that fast.

Caleb's 2 younger brothers graduated high school this year and are now at US Air Force Academy. Caleb has not seen them that much even though the Air Force Academy is only about 30 minutes from where we lived.

This year for Thanksgiving Caleb parents are coming to visit us. Even though his mom and dad are divorced they still get along unlike my parents. My mom and dad still have trouble being in the same room as each other.

It was early morning and the kids were still sleeping but I had to wake them up in a few minutes for school. Caleb had already left for work a few minutes ago and wouldn't be back until tonight. Caleb worked for Apple. He was the manager at the Colorado Springs store. I worked out of our house as a wedding planner. It was great for us because I could be home for the kids when they weren't in school. I woke Josh up first because he was always easier to get up. Josh enjoyed school unlike Sabrina who wished she didn't have to go.

* * *

When I walked into Josh's room he was already awake.

"Did dad leave yet?" Josh asked

"Yes, about 5 minutes ago." I said

"Can you wake me up before he leaves tomorrow?" Josh asked

"How about I have your dad wake you up for school tomorrow?" I asked

"That's even better." Josh said

"I'm going to go wake up your sister now or at least try to wake her up." I said

* * *

I went into the hallway and into the next bedroom. Sabrina was still asleep. I pulled the covers off of her. She was hugging a snoopy stuffed animal. Sabrina sleeps with at least one stuffed animal every night. I lightly tapped her shoulder trying to get her to wake up. She opened her eyes for one moment and then closed them again.

"Sabrina, you have school in one hour." I said

Sabrina woke up but didn't get out of bed.

"Can I stay home with you?" Sabrina asked

"Sabrina, school is important. You may not see that now but years from now school will help you to have a successful future." I said

"But I don't feel good." Sabrina said

"What's wrong Sabrina?" I asked

"The flu and also a cough." Sabrina said and then she started coughing. I was sure she was faking it because it was Monday and she didn't want to go to school.

"That might work for your dad but it isn't working for me." I said not realizing Sabrina was actually sick.

Sabrina vomited not only in her bed but on herself. Why does this always have to happen after Caleb leaves for work?.

"Sabrina, I'm so sorry I didn't believe that you were actually sick." I said

"It's ok mommy, I still love you." Sabrina said

* * *

Sabrina wasn't going to school today but I still had to get Josh to school. I called the neighbor and asked her to pick Josh up so he could walk to school with them when she took her kids to school.

I got Sabrina out of her pajamas and left them on the bed to wash later with her sheets. I gave Sabrina a bath and then helped her get into clean cloths. I made sure she didn't wear anything brand new in cause she threw up on them again.

Sabrina and I went downstairs. Sabrina went to rest on the living room couch and I walked into the kitchen. Josh was in the kitchen standing on a chair trying to reach a box of cereal. One moment later Josh grabbed the cereal but lost his balance and fell off the chair. He was crying.

"Josh, are you ok?" I asked

"It hurts mommy." Josh cried

I knew it was his arm because I saw the fall. I gave Josh some ice.

"Can I still go to school?" Josh asked

"You can barley move your arm and your sister is sick so neither of you are going to school today." I said

"But I can't have the perfect attendance award at the end of the school year if I miss a day of school." Josh said

"Josh, it's ok to miss one day of school." I said

* * *

I knew I was going to have to take both kids to the doctors today. Of course this has to happen on a day were Caleb works his longest day of the week. I called the neighbor back and told her that Josh wasn't going to school today either. I called Caleb but it went to voicemail so I left a message. Then I called the school to let them know that Josh and Sabrina were not going to be at school today.

Josh I was worried about but not as much as Sabrina. Both kids ate cheerios for breakfast but only Josh kept them down. I called the kids doctor and she told me to bring the kids to her office and she would fit them in. Caleb finally called me back right before I left to take the kids to the doctor.

"Han, I'm busy but I can meet you at the doctors if you want." Caleb said

"I'm taking them now so meet me as soon as you can." I said

I got the kids to the doctors office and Caleb showed up a few minutes later. The doctor saw us within 15 minutes of getting to her office. Sabrina has a touch of the flu. she also thinks Sabrina ate something that made her tummy upset. Sabrina got some medicine to make her tummy feel better. Josh sprained is elbow but we were lucky enough that it's not going to need surgery. Josh now has an arm splint and some medicine to help with the pain.

"Josh and Sabrina both ate chicken nuggets for dinner last night so I don't get how she is sick and he isn't." I said

"It happens Han, Remember the pediatrician told us Sabrina has a weaker stomach then Josh last time we were here for a checkup." Caleb said

"Yes but Sabrina wasn't sick before she went to bed last night." I said

"Han, should I take the rest of the day off or can you handle the kids?" Caleb asked

"That's your choice Caleb not mine." I said

* * *

I took the kids home and Caleb went back to work. He said to call if things got worse with Sabrina. By mid afternoon she seemed better. I was doing some cleaning and I noticed something. Both kids had empty Halloween buckets and Halloween was less then a week ago. Both buckets had been filled to the top after Halloween. I sent a text to Caleb thinking maybe he moved the candy.

"Did you move the Halloween candy because both of the kids buckets are empty? - Hanna" I asked Caleb in a text message.

Within minutes I got a response.

"I took a few pieces out of each bucket yesterday but they were still more then half full. - Caleb" Caleb texted me back.

I knew the dog didn't eat it because he wasn't sick. We had a 2 year old chocolate Labrador Retriever named Rocky.

"Sabrina, did you eat a bunch of Halloween candy?" I asked

"Sorry mommy but I had to or the black hooded person was going to steal it all." Sabrina said

"What are you talking about Sabrina?" I asked

"Last night I was sleeping and I had a dream mommy. A black hooded person broke into our house and stole everything including Rocky and the candy. So I woke up and went downstairs. I ate a bunch of candy and then I hid the rest under my bed." Sabrina said

I knew what she meant by the black hooded person. Sabrina was talking about A but of course she didn't know anything about A. I haven't heard from A in years but now my daughter is having A related dreams.

"Sabrina have you ever had these dreams before?" I asked

"A few times but this was the first scary one." Sabrina said

"Sabrina, why don't you go play with your brother and we can talk more about this tonight with your dad." I said

Sabrina and Josh were in their play room. Rocky was also in the room. He was great with the kids and the kids loved him.

* * *

Since Caleb still wouldn't be home for a few more hours I decided to do more cleaning before cooking dinner. Rocky's dog bed and blanket was in Caleb's home office. We trained Rocky to sleep in there so he wouldn't shed all over the kids beds and our bed.

I was about to grab the dog bed and blanket to wash when I noticed some papers on the desk. I thought it was just a bill or something but I realized it was part of a file from Rosewood PD. I didn't know why Caleb would have this. I looked at the papers and the first thing I noticed was that Toby Cavanaugh signed every single page of the papers. I looked at the date on the papers to see if they were recent because Toby hasn't worked as a police officer in a few years. The date on the papers was July 5. I thought back to 4 months ago and realized that was when I was in Denver for a wedding show at the Colorado Convention Center.

I looked through the papers. It had to do with the dollhouse Spencer, Aria, Emily, and I were trapped in all those years ago. On one page it had a list of new evidence. Written on the list was a lighter with the initials WK on them. I knew Wren was involved all those years ago but I didn't tell anyone because he was Spencer's brother in law and I had to think about how her sister Melissa would react to all this. Spencer, Aria, and Emily also knew but we decided it was best not to tell anyone. I can't believe Caleb would keep this from me. He has kept things from me before but usually it was just work related things.

* * *

After looking at the papers for a little longer I cooked dinner for the kids and I. Caleb would be home soon but the kids were hungry and I was hungry as well. Caleb got home around 9 PM, over an hour later then I expected him to get home. Rocky greeted him and so did the kids.

"Someone's happy to have me home."Caleb said

"We all missed you. Today has been one crazy day." I said

"Sorry, I'm late Han but I got you something and I got us Chinese carry out." Caleb said

"I already ate macaroni and cheese with the kids. What did you buy me flowers for?" I asked

"It's November 5th Hanna." Caleb said

"What's so special about November 5th?" I asked

"It's our dating anniversary Hanna." Caleb said

"Sorry, with the kids I forgot." I said

"I bought you a dozen roses Hanna, one for each year." Caleb said

"I'm going to get Sabrina and Josh ready for bed and then we have to talk about somethings." I said

* * *

15 minutes later Sabrina and Josh were sleeping. I went back downstairs to be with Caleb. I would talk to him about the papers later because he just got home and now was not a good time to start a fight. I sat with Caleb while he ate Chinese carry out. I ate a little as well and we saved the rest to eat tomorrow.

"Are you mad that I forgot our dating anniversary?" I asked

"A little but it's I have forgotten before so it's fine." Caleb said

"So about that Halloween candy Sabrina confessed to eating a lot of it and then hiding the rest under her bed. Sabrina's been having these nightmares and A is in them." I said

"Did you tell her anything about A?" Caleb asked

"No. Sabrina referred to A as a black hooded person." I said

We went up into our room and watched TV for an hour. I still hadn't brought up the papers yet because I didn't exactly know how to start the conversation with Caleb.

"Han, is everything ok?" Caleb asked

"I'm just tired." I said

"Please be honest with me Han, I can tell something is going on." Caleb said

"I found some interesting papers today." I said

"Hanna , what papers?" Caleb asked

"Like you don't already know. The ones about the dollhouse that Toby Cavanaugh signed." I yelled

"Hanna you were not supposed to see that." Caleb yelled

"My name was all over it and so were Spencer, Aria, and Emily." I yelled

"Don't act like you didn't lie to me about what happened in the dollhouse." Caleb yelled

"What did I lie about? I told you everything that you needed to know." I yelled

"You told me the doctors told you that you were 2 months pregnant when you had the miscarriage in the hospital after being rescued from the dollhouse. According to the hospital records you were only 2 weeks along Hanna." Caleb yelled

"Why does that matter I still lost the baby." I yelled

"2 weeks along means the baby wasn't mine because you got pregnant when you were in that dollhouse Hanna. I have lived with regret for years thinking it was my fault that I couldn't protect you and you had a miscarriage. Now I find out the baby wasn't even mine to begin with." Caleb yelled

"Caleb, I didn't want to tell you how many times I was raped. It happened every day at least once a day. It wasn't just me it was Spencer, Aria, and Emily as well." I yelled

"Who Hanna? Who raped you and the other girls in the dollhouse?" Caleb yelled

"Wren Kingston, It was always Wren." I yelled

"You and the other girls could have told the police and he would have been arrested 10 years ago Hanna." Caleb yelled

"I wasn't the only one pregnant. Spencer, Aria, and Emily were also pregnant. After I lost the baby the other girls decided that they didn't want to have the babies so they got abortions." I yelled

"Whose idea was that?" Caleb yelled

"Mostly Emily because she didn't want to give up her Olympic dreams to have a baby." I yelled

"I am going to check up on the kids. I want you out of this room before I am back." Caleb yelled

"So you can hide things from me but it's not ok for me to hide things from you." I yelled

* * *

Caleb didn't answer that. He got out of bed and opened the door only to find Sabrina in the hallway right outside our room.

"What's wrong Sabrina?" Caleb asked

"I had a nightmare so I wanted to sleep with you and mommy but your door was looked and I heard you fighting with mommy." Sabrina said

"Your mommy and I were having an adult conversation that got a little loud." Caleb said

Caleb put Sabrina in our bed. She was shaking and scared from her dream.

"How much of your daddy and I fighting did you hear?" I asked

"I heard lots of big words but I don't know what they mean." Sabrina said

"Sabrina, you are way to young to know this but one day we will tell you and Josh." I said

Sabrina slept in our room that night.

* * *

 ** _*A few weeks later - Thanksgiving*_**

 ** _Caleb's POV_**

Hanna and I were still mad at each other. We did our best to pretend to be happy around the kids. Once the kids fell asleep we would fight again. I hated fighting with Hanna. We haven't had a fight this bad since the twins were born.

It was Thanksgiving morning and Hanna was packing.

"Where are you going?" I asked

"Back to Rosewood for a few days and I'm taking the kids with me." Hanna said

"It's Thanksgiving and you are going to just leave and take the kids away from me." I yelled

"I need some time away from you. I'm tired of fighting." Hanna yelled

"If you want to leave then leave but don't take the kids with you." I yelled

"Caleb, I can take the kids if I want." Hanna yelled

"I'm not letting you win this fight." I yelled

"To bad if I want to take the kids back to Rosewood then I can." Hanna yelled

"Are you are only doing this because you want to talk to Toby?" I yelled

"Caleb, that's none of your business." Hanna yelled

* * *

A short time later Hanna left with Sabrina and Josh. For now it was only me and Rocky. I took him for a walk even though it was cold. My parents arrived in the middle of the afternoon. My younger brother got here a few minutes later.

"Where is Hanna and the kids?" My dad asked

"Hanna and I have been fighting. She took the kids back to Rosewood and they are staying with her mom for a few days." I said

"To bad because I was looking forward to seeing my grandchildren." My mom said

* * *

Later that night my parents went back to their hotel rooms. My brothers left to go back to their apartment as well so it was just me and Rocky again.

I was getting ready for bed when I found something in the trashcan. It was a positive pregnancy test. Hanna was pregnant again and she didn't even want to tell me because of all our fights.

A few days later Hanna was still in Rosewood with the kids. My parents had gone back to their separate houses and my brothers went back to air force academy. Sabrina and Josh were supposed to go back to school tomorrow but that wouldn't happen if Hanna didn't bring them home. I asked the neighbor to watch Rocky for a few days because I needed to go to Rosewood and work things out with Hanna.

* * *

I bought a plane ticket and flew back to Pennsylvania. I rented a car and drove to Hanna's moms house. I knocked on the door and Ms. Marin answered. She told me Hanna was in the living room watching a movie with the kids.

"Caleb what are you doing her?" Hanna asked

"Did you leave because you are pregnant and you didn't want to tell me?" I asked

"How did you know?" Hanna asked

"I found the pregnancy test in our trashcan." I said

"I didn't tell you because we were already fighting when I found out and I didn't want to make things worse between us." Hanna said

"I'm happy for you Hanna. I know we weren't trying to have another kid but this is great news." I said

The next day Hanna, Sabrina, Josh, and I flew back to Colorado. Once we got home life went back to normal.

* * *

 _ **What did you think about this one?**_

 _ **Reviews mean everything to me plus they help me write faster. The more Reviews I get, the faster my stories will be updated.**_

 _ **Please give me some more ideas for "PLL Story Book". You can give me your idea in the comments or by sending me a private message.**_

 _ **Next PLL Story Book chapter is called "Just Another Song". It will be about Aria. It will have Ezria in flashbacks and Jaria in current scenes.**_

 _ **Aria was married to Ezra when tragedy struck. Now 5 years later Aria moved on with Jason. Ezria's daughter reminds Aria of Ezra every day. Malcolm is now 18 and in his senior year of high school at Rosewood high.**_

 ** _I hope you enjoyed and remember to Review._**


	23. Just Another Song (Ezria in Flashback)

**_Aria was married to Ezra when tragedy struck. Now 5 years later Aria moved on with Jason. Ezria's daughter reminds Aria of Ezra every day. Malcolm is now 18 and in his senior year of high school at Rosewood high._**

 ** _House Description and link_**

 ** _4 Bedroom, 3 Bathroom, 2,737 square feet, 2 car attached garage on side of house._**

 ** _realestateandhomes-detail/10503-Bere-Island-Dr_Charlotte_NC_28278_M56783-67243_**

* * *

"Just Another Song"

 _It's a good day, good cup of coffee to drink  
It's a good day, no dishes piled up in the sink  
I'm a long way from the place I used to be  
It's a good day_

 _Oh, teardrops have gone  
Oh, then I hear that song_  
 _  
It takes me to me and you  
Black and white movie I made you watch, then we kissed  
Oh, I knew I was falling for you and oh, when it's on the radio  
That's when it hits me, you're gone  
Maybe to you, it's probably just another song_  
 _  
But to me, it's a bullet out of a gun  
Yeah, to me, it's a knife and a damn rusty one  
It's the floodgated memories I don't want to feel  
Oh, it's all just a little too real  
_  
 _Oh, just when the teardrops have gone  
Oh, why do I hear that heartbreaking, take-me-back song?_  
 _  
It takes me to me and you  
'45 spinning, I made you dance, then we kissed  
Oh, I knew I was falling for you and oh, when it's on the radio  
That's when it hits me, you're gone  
Maybe to you, it's probably just another song_

 _Maybe to you, it's probably just another song  
Maybe to you_  
 _  
It takes me to me and you,  
Under the street light, you said goodbye, then we kissed  
Oh, I knew I was falling into pieces, oh, when it's on the radio  
That's when it hits me, you're gone  
Maybe to you, it's probably just another song_  
 _  
Maybe to you, it's probably just another song  
Maybe to you, it's just a good day_

 _*Ezria You tube videos I watched before starting to write this story*_

* * *

 ** _*Read and Review*_**

 ** _Aria's POV (Mid December)_**

I woke up and looked at the other side of the bed to find it empty. I looked at the alarm clock and saw the date. 5 years ago today my world crumbled to pieces. My whole world changed, my daughters life changed, Malcolm's life changed. I had almost no hope left in this world. 6 months ago I got married again. This time to Jason DiLaurentis. I am now currently 3 months pregnant. Jason walked back into our bedroom.

"Malcolm just left for school and he said that he is going to Maggie's house for the weekend." Jason said

Malcolm is Ezra's son and Maggie is Malcolm's mother. Malcolm is now 18, he was 13 when Ezra died. Malcolm was in 8 grade but he was out of school for almost a year after his dad died so he ended up being a year behind in school.

"He went to school today. I thought he would stay home today like he did every year on this date." I said

"It's Malcolm's senior year and he has finals today so he didn't want to miss them." Jason said

"Are you going to work today?" I asked

"No, I thought I would stay home with you. I know you planned on not going to work today." Jason said

"I'm fine Jason, It's been 5 years." I said

"Do you want to take Daisy to school or do you want me to take her?" Jason asked

Daisey was now in 5th grade and is 10 years old. She was only 5 years old and in Kindergarten when her dad died.

"You can take her because I'm still in bed and I don't want her to be late." I said

"I was thinking we take Daisy on a little weekend vacation. No where far but I was thinking the indoor water park." Jason said

"I'm not sure this is the best weekend for that." I said

"I think it would get your mind off things." Jason said

"I'll think about it." I said

"It's not good for you or our baby if you spend all weekend in bed depressed." Jason said

Jason took Daisy to school. I got out of bed, took a shower and got dressed. I turned on the morning news and the first story I hear is "5 years after Hollis College shootings". I wasn't sad until I heard the story and they were reading off a list of names of the victims. My dad was one of the lucky one's but Ezra didn't make it.

* * *

 _Flashback/memory - 5 years ago (Mid December)_

 _Ezra and I woke to to find out that it snowed a few inches overnight. Winter had been cold and snowy this year. Our 5 year old daughter Daisy loved the snow. Malcolm didn't like the snow that much but didn't mind playing in the snow with his younger sister. Ezra had a custody agreement with Malcolm's mother Maggie. Maggie only got Malcolm every other weekend._

 _Ezra was a English professor at Hollis College and I was a Kindergarten teacher at bright minds Elementary school. I was lucky enough to have Daisy in my class this year._

 _"Do you mind taking Malcolm to school?" Ezra asked_

 _"Not really but why can't you take him like you normally do?" I asked_

 _"Hollis has English department meetings this morning and if I'm late again to another meeting your dad is going to fire me." Ezra said_

 _Daisy walked into our room. We could tell she was still half asleep._

 _"Daddy, are you coming to mommy's classroom this afternoon for the Christmas party?" Daisy asked_

 _"Daisy, I wouldn't miss your Kindergarten Christmas party." Ezra said_

 _Ezra would have to ask my dad or another english professor to cover his classes this afternoon if he wanted to be at the kindergarten Christmas party. My dad was the English department head at Hollis College meaning he was Ezra's boss._

 _I took Malcolm to middle school. I also had to take Daisy with me since Ezra left for work. She was still in her pajamas and sleeping in the back seat. I dropped Malcolm off. I still had 1.5 hours to go home, get Daisy ready for school, and get both of us to the Elementary school._

 _The morning went great. Then things changed. The principal announced that the elementary school was now on lock down. No kids were allowed to go outdoors for recess. A few minutes later the principal walked into my classroom. He told me that he would watch my class and I should go to the teachers lounge. When I walked into the teachers lounge the teachers in the room where watching the news. When I looked at the tv screen I was shocked. The headline read "Campus shooting at Hollis College."_

 _Hollis College is really close to this elementary school so now I knew why we were on a lock down as well. I used my cell to text both my dad and Ezra._

 _"I love you, stay safe, and I'm praying for you. - Aria" I sent to both my dad and Ezra._

 _Several minutes went by and I had no response back. I began to worry. I decided to leave and drive the few miles to Hollis College. There were police officers all over the campus. I parked and I saw the police officer I was looking for._

 _"Aria, you can't be here right now. It's not safe." Toby Cavanaugh said_

 _"I need to know if my dad and husband are safe." I said_

 _"I saw your dad outside with a few students not that long ago so he is safe but I don't know about Ezra." Toby said_

 _"I need to see Ezra." I said_

 _"Aria, the safest thing for you is to go home. I will call you as soon as I hear something." Toby said_

 _"I need to know if Ezra is still inside." I said_

 _"Aria, I can't let you in there knowing if something happened to you it would be my fault." Toby said_

 _"Toby please, I will be quick." I said_

 _"I will let you in the English building under two conditions. One you wear a bullet proof vest and two I go with you." Toby said_

 _Toby gave me an extra bullet proof vest. I followed him into the English building. We walked to Ezra's office._

 _"Aria stay behind me." Toby said_

 _Toby opened the door. I didn't see anything at first but then I noticed shattered glass. I closed my eyes not wanting to look around the room. Toby hugged me and I knew in that moment things were not good at all._

 _I opened my eyes to face my worst fears. Ezra was lying on the ground, not moving and there was blood as well. Ezra had been shot. Toby radioed for a paramedic. Toby tried to stop the bleeding and he even tried CPR before the paramedics got into the room. When the paramedics arrived I could see the look on Toby's eyes. He was sorry but it was to late._

 _I was a widow at 23. Ezra was 30 and he didn't deserve to die this way. I was to upset to drive so Toby drove me to my parents house and told them what happened. I was grateful to have my dad but I didn't want things to end this way._

 _Malcolm's mother Maggie picked him up for school that day. Malcolm would then spend the next year shuffling between Maggie and Ezra's mom. My parents picked up Daisy from school. They helped me explain in the best way possible to a 5 year old what happened to Ezra. I didn't want her having nightmares so I had to leave some things out. That night I went home to an empty house and Daisy stayed with my parents._

 _I was depressed. I shut my loved one's out of my life. Christmas arrived and I hadn't seen or talked to Daisy since Ezra's funeral. I had more sad emotions that I could handle and I was beginning to think I couldn't handle it anymore. I lost all hope of ever being happy again._

 _General POV_

 _Jason DiLaurentis was taking care of Daisy Fitz while Aria's parents were out of town for the holidays. Jason decided to check on Aria. Jason tried to call Aria and wasn't able to get a hold of her. Aria's parents had given Jason a key to Aria's house so he decided to stop by. Aria didn't answer the door after Jason knocked and rang the doorbell so he used the key. A few minutes later he found Aria in the bathroom unconscious._

 _"Mommy" Daisy cried out_

 _Daisy just lost her dad a few weeks ago and now she might loose her mom as well. Jason called 911 and tried to remain calm. Jason learned to check for signs of life including breathing and pulse. Aria wasn't breathing but she did have a week pulse. The paramedics arrived within minutes. Aria was put onto a stretcher and into an ambulance. Jason put Daisy into the backseat of his car and drove to the nearest hospital where Aria was going to be._

 _Jason called Arias' parents and Aria's brother Mike as well as all of Aria's friends. Eventually everyone was at the hospital. Aria was going to be ok this time but the hospital admitted her and she would be in the hospital getting treatment for depression over the next month._

 _Jason sold his house and moved in with Aria once she was released from the hospital. Jason signed papers saying that he would adopt Daisy. Aria was still Daisy's mom but having Jason around made things a lot Malcolm back was a lot harder for Aria and Jason. It was custody battle for almost a year between Aria and Jason on one side with Maggie on the other side. Eventually an agreement was reached. Maggie got shared custody of Malcolm with Aria and Jason._

 _End of flashback/memory_

* * *

 ** _Aria's POV_**

Jason got home from taking Daisy to elementary school.

"It's just you and me until 4 PM so what do you want to do today?" Jason asked

"You don't mind if we go to the cematary today do you?" I asked

"No but can I take you out to lunch after?" Jason asked

"Sounds like a plan." I said

We went to the cematary. I went every year on this day and a few other times a year when I had time. There was a few inches of snow on the ground like there had been 5 years ago. I cried and Jason even shed a few tears. I drew a heart and wrote Aria, Malcolm, Daisy in the dusting of snow on Ezra's grave.

We stayed here for almost an hour before we left. Jason took me out to lunch. It was nice to not have a day that was completely sad. We went home and spent the next few hours together. Jason and I picked Daisy up at 4 PM. A little while after we got home we started to cook dinner. In the middle of cooking dinner I got a call on the home phone from Maggie.

"Malcolm never showed up at my house after school today. Is he with you?" Maggie said

"No, he told Jason and I that he was spending the weekend at your house." I said

"Where is he if he isn't at my house or your house?" Maggie asked

"Do you have Samantha's number because she might be with her?" I asked

Samantha is Malcolm's girlfriend. They have been dating for three years now.

"No, I have Samantha's home number but not her cell. When I tried the home number Samantha's parents answered and said Samantha didn't come home from school either but they had been planing on going to a high school Hockey game tonight." Maggie said

Samantha's older brother Justin used to play for Rosewood high varsity hockey team. He had potential to play in the NHL before he ended up in prison 5 years ago at the age of 19.

"Hold on a second Maggie. Samantha's calling my cell phone." I said and answered my cell phone.

"Is Malcolm with you?" I asked

"He was but we got into a fight and Malcolm stormed off." Samantha said

"What happened?" I asked

"He found out that Justin was responsible for the Hollis College shootings. I think we might have broken up." Samantha said

"It's not your fault Samantha. You didn't do anything wrong, your older brother did. 5 years ago today Malcolm and Daisy lost their dad and I lost my husband. This has been a hard day for all of us." I said

I hung up my cell phone and went back to talking to Maggie on the home phone.

"Samantha said Malcolm was with her but they got into a fight and he left." I said

"Call me if you hear from Malcolm." Maggie said

"Will do and if you hear from him first call me." I said

About an hour later I got a call from the Rosewood police department because they had arrested Malcolm for underage drinking and also driving under the influence of Alcohol or drugs. I called Maggie and she meet me at the police station.

"Why did you drink and drive Malcolm? You could have gotten yourself or someone else hurt." Maggie asked

"I was upset and I wasn't thinking." Malcolm said

"Promise to never do it again for any reason and things will be ok." I said

"How are things going to be ok? I'm sure you knew Justin killed my dad for 5 years and you never told me. You should have told me 3 years ago when I started dating Samantha." Malcolm said

"Malcolm, I knew but both your mom and I felt that it was something you didn't need to know." I said

"I got put on the wait list for Hollis College in the fall. My girlfriend's brother killed my dad. I'm barley passing 12th grade. I may have to go to summer school next summer to graduate. I really don't see a point to life anymore." Malcolm said

"Malcolm, 5 years ago I was really depressed and not happy. I got help and I learned that life is worth living no matter what." I said

Maggie and I split the money needed to bail Malcolm out. Maggie took him home that weekend. Over the next several months Malcolm spent more time with his mother and less time with Jason and I. In June Jason and I had a baby girl. We named her Alisha.

What did you think about this one?

Votes and Comments mean everything to me plus they help me write faster. The more Votes and Comments I get, the faster my stories will be updated.

Please give me some more ideas for "PLL Story Book". You can give me your idea in the comments or by sending me a private message.

* * *

 ** _For the next "PLL Story Book" chapter I am trying something new. I will be writing my first PLL cast story._**

 ** _Please Remember to Review._**


	24. PLL Cast

**_This is my first PLL cast story._**

 ** _General POV_**

In early December 2015 the PLL cast took a trip to Vancouver, British Colombia, Canada for the wedding of Troian Bellisario and Patrick J. Adams. The wedding was in Vancouver because Patrick was still filming for his show suits. Troian and the rest of the PLL cast is currently in between filming season 6 and season 7 of PLL.

The wedding was at Pan Pacific Vancouver, a hotel in Canada Place. Ashley and Tyler got a hotel room together since they are also dating off set. Lucy and Ian have a hotel room together since they are also dating off set. Sasha has a hotel room with her boyfriend Hudson. Janel and Cody had a room together but according to what they tell the other PLL cast members they are just friends. Shay and Keegan are sharing a room as friends. It was the night before the wedding, Troian and Patrick had separate rooms because it was bad luck to see each other the night before the wedding. The group ate dinner together at one of the hotel restaurants.

* * *

At the dinner Keegan was giving Troian this look and Patrick seemed to be upset by it. After dinner Keegan followed Troian to her hotel room.

"Why are you following me?" Troian asked

"I have to tell you something." Keegan said

"Is this about dinner because the person you should be talking to is Patrick." Troian said

"I didn't do anything to make him upset." Keegan said

"Yes you did, you were giving me this look all night and every time Patrick wanted to talk you wouldn't let him." Troian said

"I love you Troian just like Toby loves Spencer." Keegan said

"You can't compare a fictional relationship to real life. Our characters love each other on screen but off screen I am in love with someone else." Troian yelled

"When PLL first started you and Patrick had recently broken up and then you took him back really fast as soon as he guest stared for one episode of PLL season 1." Keegan yelled

"Who I date or who I get married to is non of your business Keegan." Troian yelled

"I don't want to see you get hurt Troian." Keegan yelled

"I love Patrick and he loves me and I'm marring him in less then 24 hours so you need to back off." Troian yelled

"I'll back off but if you think I am going to stop loving you that is never going to happen." Keegan yelled

"Go home Keegan. Go back to LA and I don't want to see you again until PLL starts filming again." Troian yelled

"What about your wedding?" Keegan asked

"In cause you couldn't figure it out I uninvited you to my wedding." Troian yelled

* * *

Keegan walked out of Troians hotel room slamming the door shut and went to his hotel room down the hall. Shay was taking a shower so Keegan started packing to head home. As Keegan was about to leave Shay walked out of the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Shay asked

"Troian and I got into a fight. She uninvited me to the wedding and told me to go back to LA." Keegan said

"Did you even look out the window? Vancouver airport is completely shut down because of the winter snow storm." Shay said

"What am I supposed to do? Troian hates me now and she is never going to talk to me again." Keegan said

"You are going to go to her wedding tomorrow and apologize for whatever it was you said to her." Shay said

"I told Troian I loved her. How am I supposed to apologize for that?" Keegan asked

"Wow, I didn't know you felt that way about Troian." Shay said

"Ian has Lucy and Tyler has Ashley. I thought Troian was supposed to be the one for me." Keegan said

"It doesn't work that way all the time. Sasha and I are not in love. Sasha has Hudson and I'm single." Shay said

"I thought you had a boyfriend." Keegan said

"We broke up last week." Shay said

"I'm sorry Shay." Keegan said

"It was mutual. He is moving back to Toronto and the long distance thing isn't a good idea for us." Shay said

"I tried the long distance thing once and it ended badly." Keegan said

* * *

The next day the entire PLL cast and other guests were at the wedding. Troian didn't want Keegan there but Shay convinsed her to let Keegan stay.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." Keegan said

"Keegan, I love working with you and I have fun hanging out with you off set but it can't be anything more then a friendship." Troian said

"Can we forgive each other and move on?" Keegan asked

"Yes Keegan, forgiven and forgotten. I heard about Shay's breakup and I'm not saying she has feelings for you but I always thought you two would be cute together." Troian said

"Shay and I enjoy hanging out with each other so I will ask her." Keegan said

* * *

The wedding was amazing and the PLL cast would have another wedding to go to in a few months.

"Ashley is that a ring?" Keegan asked

"Yes, Tyler proposed last night and we want the wedding to be in 3 months." Ashley said

"Before you ask no Ash is not pregnant but we do want to get married before we start filming PLL season 7." Tyler said

* * *

That night after the wedding Shay and Keegan went from being friends to dating. There first date was tonight and they both had fun.

"Once we are back in LA, I promise I will take you out on your official first date with me." Keegan said

"Sounds like a plan Keegan." Shay said

* * *

Several months later it was now March and the PLL cast was at another wedding. This time in LA, Tyler and Ashley were getting married. The PLL cast was days away from going back to the set for season 7. Shay and Keegan had been keeping their relationship a secret until now.

"Shay and I want to announce that we are officially a couple." Keegan said

"I'm happy for you Keegan." Troian said

"If you hurt Shay then I will never speak to you again Keegan." Sasha said

* * *

Everyone said how happy they were and then another announcement was made.

"Lucy and I have an important announcement to make." Ian said

"Are you finally getting married. We all know you two were the first on set couple to become an off set couple?" Shay asked

"Lucy and I are getting married this summer but Lucy also has something else to say." Ian said

"I'm pregnant." Lucy said

"That's amazing news." Everyone else said

"Don't worry about filming because I already talked to Marlene and we are going to work everything out even if it means that I have to film episodes ahead of schedule." Lucy said

* * *

4 more months past and the PLL cast was at Lucy and Ian wedding. They were getting married in Vegas but everyone on the PLL cast plus Lucy and Ian's family's were at the wedding. PLL had a week off from filming in July so the group was able to spend the week in Vegas.

"Janel and I are going to be the one's making an important announcement this time." Cody said

"Cody and I decided that we want to date each other but not until PLL ends because we don't want things to get complicated on set." Janel said

* * *

Just when the PLL cast thought the announcements were over Ashley said something.

"I haven't told anyone this yet including Tyler but I'm pregnant." Ashley said

Tyler looked at Ashley and walked away from here. Ashley ran after Tyler.

"What's wrong? Are you not happy about this?" Ashley asked

"I am happy but I was hoping that you would have told me before anyone else." Tyler said

"I told everybody at the same time so word wouldn't get out before I wanted everyone to know." Ashley said

"I get it and I'm not mad. I'm happy but I was also surprised." Tyler said

* * *

Within the next 5 years the PLL cast attended 3 more weddings together. Sasha and Hudson got married first, then Shay and Keegan, and finally Janel and Cody.

* * *

 _ **What did you think about this one?**_

 _ **Reviews mean everything to me plus they help me write faster. The more Reviews I get, the faster my stories will be updated.**_

 _ **Please give me some more ideas for "PLL Story Book". You can give me your idea in the Reviews or by sending me a private message.**_

 _ **The next "PLL Story Book" chapter is called "Love Triangles". Spoby and Haleb are together but mistakes lead Spencer to Caleb and Hanna to Toby. Spoby and Haleb get into Separate fights. Spencer and Caleb show up at a college party. Later on in the story Hanna and Toby get together to get back at Spencer and Caleb. I wanted to mix up the couples so this is why I am writing this one.**_


	25. Love Triangles

**_Spoby and Haleb but some mistakes lead Spencer to Caleb and Toby to Hanna._**

 ** _Character ages:_**

 ** _Spencer Hastings 20 - Junior at U Penn_**

 ** _Toby Cavanaugh 21 - Works as a police officer at Rosewood PD and Philadelphia PD_**

 ** _Hanna Marin 20 - Junior at NYU_**

 ** _Caleb Rivers 21 - Works for apple (In NYC but occasionally has to travel to other apple locations nationwide)_**

 ** _Spencer's POV_**

 ** _*Spencer's U Penn dorm room*_ _*Saturday March 5th*_**

March meant the current semester was almost over. By the end of April I would be taking exams and one step closer to my senior year. My parents expected me to spend my senior year studding abroad. They wanted me to go to Oxford University in the UK. I'm not surprised because it's what Melissa did.

I really should talk to Toby about this today but I am scared of what his reaction is going to be. How am I supposed to tell him that in 6 months there is a good chance I could be 3,500 miles away.

I was re reading a copy of the completed application form that I turned into U Penn. It was going to be a commitment for both the fall and winter semester if I wanted to graduate on time.

I heard the key in the door. I knew it had to be Toby because he was the only one I gave a key to. I quickly hid the form under a textbook as Toby walked into the room.

"I thought you were working?" I asked

"I'm on lunch break and I thought we could eat together." Toby said

"I'm glad I stayed because I was actually thinking about going back to Rosewood for the rest of the weekend." I said

"Why?" Toby asked

"Melissa and Wren are in town and I thought I would pay a nice friendly visit." I said

"That doesn't sound fun but I thought of a better idea." Toby said

"What?" I asked

"Would you mind if I spent the night with you? Philadelphia PD put me on call tomorrow and it wouldn't make any sense to go back to Rosewood until Monday." Toby said

"Sounds fun but can we go somewhere not on campus?" I asked

"What do you have in mind?" Toby asked

"The lake house. My parents said I could have my 21st birthday party there. We can spend some alone time in the lake house and you can help me plan my birthday party." I said

Toby and I ate lunch together. Unfortunately just before Toby left he saw the application I didn't want him to see.

"Spencer, What is this?" Toby asked

"It's for Oxford University. I only applied because my parents made me. Just because I applied that doesn't mean I am going to get in." I said

"What is going to happen to us if you get in?" Toby asked

"It's only for my senior year and I just thought that if I went you would come with me." I said

"Spencer, I can't just pack up and move. I have a job and a loft to live in." Toby Yelled

"What am I supposed to Toby? My parents expect me to follow in my sisters footsteps." I asked

"Then we have to find a way so you don't get in." Toby Yelled

"Come on Toby, don't expect me to fail a exam just to make you happy." I Yelled

"You know what Spence. I'm going back to Rosewood and you can figure this out yourself." Toby Yelled

Toby left and I wanted to cry. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

* * *

 ** _Caleb's POV_**

 ** _*New York City* *Saturday March 5th*_**

It was a sunny day, Hanna and I were walking around central park. I recently found out that I may have to be transferred to Apple's cooperate office in California. I have yet to tell Hanna and it worries me what will happen to us. I decided to tell her as soon as we got back to our NYC apartment.

"Hanna, I have something to tell you and I'm not sure how you are going to take it." I said

"Whatever it is I'm sure it's not that bad Caleb." Hanna said

"Apple may want to transfer me to another location." I said

"How far?" Hanna asked

"The corporate office in California." I said

"Caleb, California is on the other side of the country." Hanna said

"Han, They told me that if they decided to move me it wouldn't be until the summer." I said

"The timing is really bad Caleb. I have one year of NYU left. Do you just expect me to drop out of NYU and move to California with you?" Hanna asked

"Han, I'm sure you can transfer to a school in California. It's only for one year so it's not going to be that bad for you." I said

"Sure, because that's what you want me to do but it's not what I want to do." Hanna yelled

"Hanna, It's not like I have an actual choice in the matter." I yelled

"Yes you have a choice Caleb, It's called quite your job." Hanna yelled

"Hanna, you know I can't do that. This job pays really good money." I yelled

"Well then get another job in NYC so you can stay here." Hanna yelled

"Hanna, This job was hard for me to get and we can't afford to loose the income." I yelled

The fight ended after Hanna ran into our bedroom and slammed the door.

* * *

 ** _General POV_**

 ** _*Two weeks later - March 19*_**

Tonight is Spencer's 21st birthday party. Her actual birthday is March 21st but the party was planned for a Saturday night so her friends could be there. Spencer didn't know if Toby was going to show up. They had barley talked since their fight 2 weeks ago.

Spencer was at the lake house with Aria and Emily setting up for the party.

"Toby told me about you possibly going to Oxford University for your senior year." Emily said

"Toby's not happy at all about it but I had to at least apply to make my parents happy." Spencer said

"I don't know where I am going to be for senior year." Aria said

"I thought you loved Hollis College?" Spencer asked

"I do love it but Ezra has been applying to different schools for there english department and if he moves I'm going with him." Aria said

"I wish Toby was like that. It's not like I would actually stay in the UK for more then the one school year." Spencer said

"Ali will be at the party sometime tonight but she is going to dinner with some of her new friends first." Emily said

"Did you get an invite to this dinner?" Spencer asked

"Yes, Ali invited me but I told her I already had plans." Emily said

"You could have gone to dinner with Ali, I would have understood Em." Spencer said

"It's fine because I'm not exactly friends with her new friends." Emily said

It was almost party time and 2 people still haven't shown up. Hanna sent a birthday card and a gift card to Spencer a few days ago. Toby hadn't sent anything more then a "happy 21st birthday (a few days early) Spence" by text this morning.

Hours passed and party guests were drunk and tired as well. Most of Spencer's friends were sleeping except for her and Caleb who are now cleaning up the mess.

"I'm really sorry Hanna didn't come home from NYC for this." Caleb said

"I understand besides I'm not mad at her for not showing up." Spencer said

"Hanna and I are fighting." Caleb said

"Toby and I are fighting." Spencer said

"Is that why he didn't show up?" Caleb asked

"I'm not sure if it was because of that or work." Spencer said

Spencer and Caleb ended up together on the couch that night. Spencer didn't know after she fell asleep next to Caleb Toby finally showed up at the party. He got in the house through an unlocked door. Toby only stayed a few minutes, leaving as soon as he saw Spencer and Caleb cuddled up on the couch.

* * *

 _* **Two Weeks Later - Saturday April 2***_

Toby has been ignoring Spencer's calls and text these past two weeks. He knew what had happened without even asking. Toby thought about breaking up with Spencer but now wasn't the right time with U Penn exams for her.

Spencer made an unfortunate mistake and that mistake was going to change her life. In Spencer's hand she held a pregnancy test. It was positive and there is a decent chance the baby daddy isn't Toby.

Spencer drove to the loft to tell Toby she was pregnant.

"Spence, Why are you here?" Toby asked

"What did I ever do to you? I love you Toby and right now i'm unsure if you still love me back." Spencer said

"I could say the same to you Spence." Toby said

All of the sudden Hanna walked out of Toby's bedroom. She was only half dressed and Spencer figured it out right away.

"Did you sleep with her Toby?" Spencer said

"I only slept with Hanna because you slept with Caleb." Toby said

"Wait, how did you know about that?" Spencer asked

"Two weeks ago, I showed up at the Lake House but it was after 11 PM because I got asked to work a later shift at Rosewood PD that day." Toby said

"I didn't mean for it to happen Toby. Caleb and I were talking and the next thing I knew we kissed. If I hadn't been drunk I would have stopped it." Spencer said

"You knew what you were doing Spencer. Look, we both made mistakes so can't we just move past this Spence?" Toby asked

"I don't now Toby. It's going to take some time and things will never be the same again because I'm pregnant and you may not be the baby daddy." Spencer said

"No matter if it's my kid or not I will be there for you and we will take care of the kid together." Toby said

Spencer left unsure if her and Toby would ever work things out.

Two more weeks had passed. Hanna found out she was pregnant and told Caleb. He had a good feeling that it wasn't his kid because they hadn't had sex recently. Hanna confessed to sleeping with Toby. Caleb was really upset but in all fairness he had made the same mistake when he slept with Spencer.

The day Hanna and Spencer both found out that they were each having a girl was also the same day the couples worked things out.

* * *

 ** _*5.5 Years Later - December*_**

Hanna, Caleb, Spencer, Toby, and the two 5 year old girls Hope and Bella were getting ready for Christmas in a new house. The parents and kids just recently moved from Rosewood to LA. The house in Rosewood was 3 bedroom and 2 bathrooms. The new house in LA is 5 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms. Spencer, Toby, Hanna, and Caleb still wanted to live together but they needed more space. Spencer and Hanna are currently pregnant. Spencer and Toby are expecting a boy. Hanna and Caleb are also expecting a boy. Spencer and Toby as well as Hanna and Caleb got married last year after both being engaged for 1 year prior to that. Living together was helpful because Hope and Bella grew up as sisters not related by blood and also as best friends. Spencer had Hope 1 week after her due date and Hanna had Bella one week before her due date so the girls ended up being born on the same day.

* * *

 **What did you think about this one? This is one that I might eventually re write and turn it into a multi chapter story.**

 **Reviews mean everything to me plus they help me write faster. The more reviews I get, the faster my stories will be updated.**

 **Please give me some more ideas for "PLL Story Book". You can give me your idea in the comments or by sending me a private message. I would love to do some based off of a scene in PLL. So let me know what 1. Season and Episode, 2. couple or characters used, 3. what happens in the scene.**

 ** _Remember to Review_**


	26. Mina (Mike and Mona)

**_Post 6x10. Between A, and all the drama that went, Mona and Mike decided that after Mona left for college, they shouldn't be together. Five years pass, and as Mona is called back for Charlotte's hearing, she sees the face of a man who she thought she'd never see again._**

 ** _aliimagic on fan fiction_**

 ** _Mona's POV_**

Over the last 5 years I haven't been in any serious relationships. I was with a guy from time to time at a college party but nothing really lasted. I remember my breakup with Mike like it was yesterday. I was wrong thinking I could move on. I wouldn't be surprised if Mike met someone new and moved on.

* * *

 _Flashback - Mina break up_

 _Summer was almost over and I would be starting University of Southern California. I applied to many schools so it was a hard decision to pick the right school. After a traumatic high school experience I wanted to get far away from Rosewood. USC was one of the farthest schools I got into._

 _I would be leaving people I loved behind but they can visit me and I will visit them. Hanna and I have been best friends for years. Hanna is also going to USC with me. Her boyfriend Caleb is moving to California with her and they are getting an apartment together._

 _"Are we still on for tonight? - Mike" I read the text message and smiled_

 _"Yes, my house or yours? - Mona" I texted back_

 _"Aria is going out with Ezra tonight but our dad is home so I think your house is better. - Mike" Mike texted me_

 _"Sounds great, My mom is home now but she will be leaving for work by 6 PM - Mona" I replied._

 _My mom is a nurse and she is working the later shift tonight._

 _Mike arrived just before 7 PM._

 _"Did Aria drop you off?" I asked_

 _"No, I walked. Aria needed the car tonight." Mike said_

 _"It's 3 miles Mike. You could have called me and I would have picked you up." I said_

 _"I'm used to it. The varsity Lacrosse coach makes the entire team run that distance around the track on Mondays during the game season and in the summer as well." Mike said_

 _"I'm not the best cook so we can either go out or take something out of the freezer to cook." I said_

 _"I'm not the best cook either but I think between the two of us we can make something taste good." Mike said_

 _Mike and I pulled a frozen bag of Ravioli out of the freezer and cooked it. 30 minutes later we had dinner._

 _"How long is your mom going to be at work?" Mike asked_

 _"She has a 12 hour shift so it will be morning before she is home." I said_

 _"So it would be ok for me to spend the night and you can drive me home in the morning?" Mike asked_

 _"Yes, of course." I said_

 _We cleaned up from dinner and went into my bedroom to watch a romantic comedy. The movie was over around 10 PM. It was the first time we were alone in my house. Mike had brought some pajama bottoms to change into. Mike went into the bathroom to change while I put my pajamas on in my bedroom. Mike was done changing and walked out of the bathroom but I was still changing._

 _"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you weren't done changing yet." Mike said_

 _"It's fine." I said_

 _"I have been thinking and now that I'm 16 I wouldn't mind if we did more then sleeping tonight." Mike said_

 _"Are you sure because two years ago I was with someone and on my 16th birthday we had sex. I thought he was the one then but after that night things got really weird between us." I said_

 _"Mona, I'm not Noel Kahn. I'm not going to ignore you or your feelings." Mike said_

 _"How did you know I was talking about Noel Kahn?" I asked_

 _"We are on the same sports team and things like that go around the boys locker room all the time." Mike said_

 _"How long have you known?" I asked_

 _"Mona, I don't think that's really important. What's important is that I'm sorry you ever dated a boy like Noel Kahn." Mike said_

 _"I loved Noel at one time but he didn't care about me like I cared about him." I said_

 _Mike and I kissed. Things got intense. I don't think I could ever have a boyfriend that I would love more then Mike. This wasn't my first time but it was Mike's first time and I wanted to make sure he really wanted this._

 _"I love you Mona." Mike said_

 _"I Love you Mike. I want you to know tonight was way more special then anytime I was with Noel." I said_

 _I had to take Mike home early in the morning because I didn't want to have an awkward run in with my mom. We said our I love you's and goodbyes. 3 weeks later and I had to go say goodbye to Mike because I was leaving for California. I didn't think it was going to be so hard._

 _"How is this going to work? You leaving and I'm staying here in Rosewood." Mike said_

 _"Mike, I love you and we will make this work." I said_

 _"I love you Mona but the distance thing maybe we should just call it off before someone gets hurt." Mike said_

 _"I have already been hurt Mike, Remember A and the dollhouse." I said_

 _"Of course, Aria went through the exact same thing so I feel your pain." Mike said_

 _"Maybe you are we break up now then we have more of a chance at getting back together later." I said_

 _"So this is goodbye Mona." Mike said_

 _"Goodbye Mike." I said_

 _We kissed and it was an emotional one_

* * *

Now I was on my way back to Rosewood. I wasn't exactly looking forward to seeing Mike again. After all there is something he doesn't know. I found out I was pregnant a short time after I got to California. It was Mike's baby because I hadn't been with anyone else at this point. I now have a 4 year old daughter named Madison Montgomery. Her nickname is Maddie. I am living with my dad in LA but I had to go back to Rosewood for Charlotte's hearing. I am taking Maddie with me and we are going to be staying at my mom's house. My mom has seen Maddie a few times but she really wants to get to know her granddaughter.

I met with Hanna, Aria, Spencer, Emily, and Alison at the courthouse. My mom had Maddie because I couldn't bring here to court with me. Each one of us had to say if Charlotte should be released or not. 5 years have passed but I'm not sure if she really had changed for the better.

* * *

After court I saw someone I wasn't expecting to see. Mike was in the courthouse lobby waiting for Aria. We eyed each other for a moment before we said each other's names.

"Mike." I said

"Mona." Mike said

"What are you doing her?" I asked

"I still live in Rosewood and I am here to support Aria." Mike said

"Can we catch up sometime?" I asked

"It depends, how long are you back in Rosewood for?" Mike asked

"I moved into to my dad's house in LA but I might stick around Rosewood for awhile." I said

"Meet me at the Brew tonight at 7PM." Mike said

"Sounds great, Does Ezra still own the Brew?" I asked

"Him and Aria actually own it together." Mike said

I didn't tell Mike about Maddie because I wasn't sure if I was going to bring her to the Brew. When I got back to my mom's house I talked with her and she wants me to take Maddie. She told me I needed to be honest with Mike.

Maddie and I got to the Brew at 705 PM. I was a few minutes late and I'm hopping Mike doesn't mind.

"Sorry I'm late." I said

"It's fine. I just got her like two minutes ago." Mike said

"Mike, I have someone I would like you to meet. This is Madison. She is a little shy around people she doesn't know." I said

"Hi Madison." Mike said and Maddie waved a hi back.

"Why do you want me to meet her and why does she look so much like me?" Mike asked

"I should have told you this when Maddie was born but this my daughter and she is also yours Mike." I said

"Be honest with me Mona, Would you have told me about Maddie if we didn't break up?" Mike asked

"Yes, and wanted to tell you years ago but we haven't sent more then a few emails to each other. It didn't feel right telling you by email." I said

"I just graduated from Rosewood community college so if you want me to go back to LA with you and Maddie I can do that." Mike said

"We can go back to LA together or I can stay in Rosewood so Maddie can get to know her aunt Aria and her grandparents that she hasn't met yet." I said

"Can we make that decision together this time?" Mike asked

"I think staying in Rosewood might be the best for Maddie. She hasn't started school yet and she only knows a few kids her age from preschool." I said

Mike and I stayed in Rosewood. With the help of his parents, Aria, and my mom we moved into a house together. It was a smaller 2 bedroom, 1 bathroom house but it was the perfect size for us.

Aria babysat for us. Mike's parents were around for Maddie but they didn't seem to happy with me. 2 years later Mike and I got married. We haven't talked about having another kid but it's only a matter of time because we both want more kids.

* * *

 _ **What did you think about this one?**_

 _ **Votes and Comments mean everything to me plus they help me write faster. The more Votes and Comments I get, the faster my stories will be updated.**_

 _ **Please give me some more ideas for "PLL Story Book". You can give me your idea in the comments or by sending me a private message. I would love to do some based off of a scene in PLL. So let me know what 1. Season and Episode, 2. couple or characters used, 3. what happens in the scene.**_

 _ **Remember to Vote and Comment**_


	27. DramaFighting(Hanna, Mike, Mona, Caleb)

**_Could you have one where Mike and Hanna are together and Mona and Hanna are still bff's. Mona has a crush on Mike, but Mike likes Hanna so Mona starts hanging with Mike as friends and Mike starts to realize how great of a girl Mona is. And he starts to like Hanna as just a friend. He tells Hanna that he likes Mona, and Hanna goes off on him. She tries to kill Mona and Mike saves Mona. And then Hanna is sent off to Radley and Mike and Mona live happily ever after_**

 ** _Prompt by stevjn (I'm sorry If I make it different then the prompt)_**

 ** _Hanna - 21 years old_**

 ** _Mona - 20 years old_**

 ** _Mike - 19 years old_**

 ** _General POV_**

Hanna Marin was excited about finally being 21. All of Hanna's friends except Mona are already 21. Hanna's boyfriend Mike just recently moved into her apartment. Hanna loved the apartment and they were allowed to have small pets so they had 1 small dog and 1 cat. The dog is named Maggie and she is a Bichon Frise. The cat is named Max and he is a calico.

* * *

"I can cancel on my friends if you want to take a drive to Canada with me." Hanna said

"No, I wouldn't want you to do that but why Canada?" Mike asked

"Then you and I could go out and we could both drink." Hanna said

"You already have plans tonight so we can do that another time." Mike said

"You should invite Noel over to have a guys night." Hanna said

"I could do that or I might go visit with my parents." Mike said

"What ever you do just don't invite Mona over. I don't want her to get the idea that you two can be friends." Hanna said

"Girls and Guys can be friends. You just have to learn to trust me." Mike said

"I do trust you Mike, it's Mona that I don't trust. Mona is my best friend but she stole Noel from Aria and I don't want her to steal you from me." Hanna said

"Don't take this the wrong way but I think Mona has a crush on me." Mike said

"No, Mona doesn't get to have a crush on you, not when we are together." Hanna said

"I'm sorry but Aria has a crush on Jason and she is with Ezra." Mike said

"How does that have anything to do with what we are talking about?" Hanna asked

"I'm saying you can't exactly help it if you have a crush on someone and they are dating someone else." Mike asked

"Whatever Mike, I don't have time for this right now." Hanna said

* * *

Hanna left the apartment to go meet her friends. She was meeting Aria, Spencer, Emily and Alison at a restaurant bar in Rosewood.

"I'm surprised you didn't bring Mike with you." Aria said

"This is supposed to be girls night and Mike didn't really seem like he wanted to go anyway." Hanna said

"Are you and my brother fighting?" Aria asked

"I wouldn't exactly call it fighting but Mike and I are not exactly on the best of terms." Hanna said

"How long has this been going on for?" Aria asked

"Honestly since Mike moved in but it got worse today when Mona was mentioned in our conversation." Hanna said

"Mona and my brother have been hanging out. I thought it was just as friends but after this morning I'm not exactly sure anymore." Aria said

"Aria, are you saying Mike is cheating on me with Mona?" Hanna asked

"Ezra moved into my apartment recently. This morning he went back into the loft above the Brew because he was missing one of his Hollis college t shirts. He found more then just the shirt. I lost my copy of the loft key and Ezra thinks Mike stole it." Aria said

"Wait, so Mike and Mona were together this morning. Now it all makes sense. I woke up and Mike wasn't at the apartment. Mike came back while I was eating breakfast. Mike told me he went out for a morning jog but I smelled womans perfume on him." Hanna said and had tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Hanna." Aria said

"Aria could be wrong so I wouldn't jump to conclusions to fast." Emily said

"Aria saw what she saw and Mona is not a trusted friend." Alison said

"Han, maybe this is a sign that you can give Caleb the second chance he has been asking for." Spencer said

"I lost all trust in Caleb when you and him slept together" Hanna said

"I told you Caleb and I was a one time thing. We were 18 and not thinking at the time. If Toby can forgive me then you can forgive Caleb." Spencer said

* * *

Just then Caleb just so happened to appear behind the bar.

"What can I get you girls?" Caleb asked before realizing it was Hanna, Spencer, Aria, Emily, and Alison.

"You work here now?" Hanna asked

"Yep, first night on the job." Caleb said

The 5 girls all ordered their drinks. The girls ate some food, talked some more and left. No one had more then one drink so they felt safe to get behind the wheel.

* * *

Hanna got back to the apartment to have her worries confirmed. She found Mike in bed with Mona.

"What the he- Mike?" Hanna yelled

"I thought you would be out later tonight or be to drunk when you got home so you would end up passing out on the couch." Mike said

"Well I didn't do either of those things but what you did is much worse." Hanna said

"Hanna,I never meant to hurt you." Mike said

"That's a lie and you know it Mike. I should have known something was going on between you and Mona before tonight. I knew about all the secret phone conversations you two were having months ago." Hanna yelled

"I was planing on breaking things off with Mona tonight and I even decided I was going to tell you everything tonight. I can't do that now with Mona being pregnant." Mike said

"Seriously Mike, how do you even know the baby is yours because it could be Noel's for all we know?" Hanna asked

"Noel found out a few months ago that he can't get a girl pregnant and Mike's the only other guy I have been with." Mona said

"You are such a B- Mona. You're worse then Alison and I don't even know why I stayed friends with you this long." Hanna yelled

* * *

The fight continued and a few minutes later Hanna, Mike, and Mona ended up on the balcony. Things just got worse from there. Hanna hit Mona so hard that she ended up falling backwards and hitting the balcony railing so hard that it started to shake. Before Mona could get up the railing broke and Mona went falling down to the ground. The apartment was on the second floor and Mona landed on the sidewalk just missing the grass.

Mike called 911 while Hanna ran out of the apartment and down the stairs. Hanna panicked so she ended up getting in her car and driving off. Hanna drove to Caleb's apartment. Hanna didn't think the cops would find her there but she was wrong because the next day the cops showed up. Caleb having no idea what was going on.

"Hanna was with me all day yesterday so she couldn't have hurt Mona." Caleb lied

"Not according to the security cameras where Hanna lives." The police officer said

"Caleb, Mike broke my heart yesterday and I was all upset but I didn't mean for Mona to fall off of the balcony." Hanna said

Hanna was handcuffed and taken to the police station. Hanna tried to claim self defense but a security camera caught everything that happened on the balcony. Hanna felt bad for Mona when the police told her that Mona lost the baby. Mona didn't deserve to loose the baby but Mike did. Hanna was sent to radley and she would be there for at least one year.

One year later Hanna was released from Radley under the terms that she would have to go back to living with her mom. That didn't last long because Hanna moved into Caleb's apartment a few days after she was released. No one but Hanna's mom and her friends could know this. Hanna's mail even had to be sent to her mom's address. One year after that Hanna and Caleb got engaged. They waited another year to get married.

It has now been 4 years after the incident with Mona. Hanna hasn't heard from Mike or Mona and she only knows what Aria tells her. Mona and Mike got married a few months ago but Aria didn't go to the wedding because Hanna didn't want her to go. Hanna's moved on with Caleb and she is happy that Mike found someone he really truly loves. Hanna and Caleb are now living in a bigger apartment since they are days away from having twins.

* * *

 _ **What did you think about this one?**_

 _ **Votes and Comments mean everything to me plus they help me write faster. The more Votes and Comments I get, the faster my stories will be updated.**_

 _ **Please give me some more ideas for "PLL Story Book". You can give me your idea in the comments or by sending me a private message. I would love to do some based off of a scene in PLL. So let me know what 1. Season and Episode, 2. couple or characters used, 3. what happens in the scene.**_

 _ **Remember to Vote and Comment**_


	28. Happiness (Ezria)

**_Could you do an Ezria one I don't mind what song it's based on maybe how they met at the bar etc_**

 ** _Prompt by Caitlyn_TWD on Wattpad_**

 ** _I hope you don't mind that I left it open ended so maybe one day I can continue it._**

 _Song is "Happiness" by the Fray_

 _Happiness was just outside my window  
I thought it'd crash blowing eighty miles an hour  
But happiness is a little more like knocking  
On your door, you just let it in_

 _Happiness feels a lot like sorrow  
Let it be, you can't make it come or go  
But you are gone, not for good but for now  
And gone for now feels a lot like gone for good_

 _Happiness is a firecracker sitting on my headboard  
Happiness was never mine to hold  
Careful child, light the fuse and get away  
'Cause happiness throws a shower of sparks_

 _Happiness damn near destroys you  
Breaks your faith to pieces on the floor  
So you tell yourself, that's enough for now  
But happiness has a violent roar_

 _Happiness, it's like the old man told me  
Look for it and you'll never find it all  
But let it go, live your life and leave it  
Then one day you'll wake up and she'll be home_

 _Home, she'll be, she'll be, she'll be home  
She'll be home, she'll be home, she'll be home  
She will be home, she'll be home, she'll be home  
She'll be home, she'll be_

* * *

 ** _Aria's POV_**

To say I was happy to be moving back to Rosewood after spending a year in Iceland would only be half true. I was happy to be home again but not happy about all the bad memories that would come back to me.

Almost one year ago one of my best friends Alison DiLaurentis went missing and no one has seen or heard from her since. Over the past year I have barley communicated with my other best friends Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin, and Emily Fields. Other then happy birthday and happy holidays messages I haven't spoken to any of them. School would start again in a few days so I would see them again at school.

Being back in the same Rosewood house didn't help either. Besides the Alison mystery I spent the last year keeping a secret from my mom. The secret isn't about me but I promised my dad I would tell her. If my mom did find out the secret it would tear our family apart. I was busy unpacking boxes when my mom walked into my room.

"Aria, why don't you take Mike to his lacrosse practice." My mom said

"Yes, unless you want help unpacking the rest of the boxes." I said

"I think your dad and I can handle that. It will give us a chance to talk about adult stuff." My mom said

After my mom said that, I thought maybe she knew. Then again, if she knew she didn't seem angry.

* * *

I walked downstairs to find Mike double checking to make sure he had everything in his sports bag.

"Can you tell mom we need to leave now if I am going to be on time for Lacrosse tryouts?" Mike asked

"Actually, mom asked me to take you because her and dad want to talk about something." I said

I drove Mike to Rosewood high and dropped him off.

"How long are the tryouts going to be?" I asked

"I think about 2 hours but I will text you if I need to be picked up earlier." Mike said

* * *

If mom and dad wanted to talk about adult stuff then I had to respect their privacy and not go home. I couldn't go to Spencer, Hanna, or Emily's house because I didn't know if they still thought of me as a friend. I was driving down the street and saw a restaurant. It was more like a sports bar restaurant but I decided to stop and get some food. All the tables were currently full so I sat at the bar. I was only 16 but I did have a fake id saying I was 21 that I have always wanted to use. Sitting at the bar there was only me and this one other guy who looked to be in his mid 20's.

"You look like you could use someone to talk to." Ezra said

"I just got back from a year long vacation in Iceland and it's taking me some time to get used to Rosewood again." I said

"My name is Ezra, what's your name?" Ezra asked

"Aria." I said

"Pretty name. I haven't met anyone with that name before." Ezra said

"Neither have I." I said

"Do you go to Hollis?" Ezra asked

"Yes." I lied.

I couldn't tell him my real age because he might call the cops since I was drinking underage.

"I just graduated Hollis and I am about to start my first teaching job." Ezra said

"What subject?" I asked

"English." Ezra said

"I think I would like to teach. I'm leaning towards English. I also write but it's mostly personal things that you would write in a journal." I said

* * *

A short time later I got up to go to the bathroom. Ezra followed me and I got slightly scared because of what happened to Ali was still a mystery. For all I know he could of hurt Alison and now he's trying to do the same thing to me.

"If this is weird we can go somewhere else." Ezra said

"What are you doing and why did you follow me into the girls bathroom?" I asked

"Don't be scared Aria. I want to get to know you better and I thought we could have more privacy in here." Ezra said

"I'm not some girl that would hook up with a guy that she just met." I said

"I got the impression the way you were flirting with me that you wanted more." Ezra said

"I saw it as you were flirting with me." I said

"I get it Aria if you already have a boyfriend. I can leave and we can pretend that this never happened." Ezra said

"I wouldn't mind making out with you for a little while." I said

Ezra and I made out for a little while. It was more about the kisses so it was actually kind of nice. We broke apart when I got a text.

"I have to go." I said

"Aria, did you not like this?" Ezra asked

"I loved it but I have to go pick up my younger brother now before he thinks I forgot about him and gets into some sort of trouble." I said

"Before you go can we exchange phone numbers?" Ezra asked

* * *

I didn't know if I would ever call or text Ezra but I had his number if I needed it. I picked up Mike and took him home only to find our parents fighting.

"What do you think happened to make them yell like that?" Mike asked

"I don't know." I lied because I knew what it was about.

"If you know something you can tell me." Mike said

"Dad cheated on mom." I said

"When?" Mike asked

"Last year before we left for Iceland." I said

"Wait, so did we only go away for a year because dad didn't want mom to find out?" Mike asked

"That's exactly what I'm thinking because as soon as we get back to Rosewood our parents go from loving each other to fighting." I said

"I don't want mom and dad to split up." Mike said

"Neither do I but whatever happens I will be there for you." I said

Mike and I hugged. Most of the time we got along well as brother and sister. We still kept secrets from each other. Our sibling bond is strong but not strong enough for me to tell him about Ezra.

* * *

 _ **What did you think about this one?**_

 _ **Votes and Comments mean everything to me plus they help me write faster. The more Reviews I get, the faster my stories will be updated.**_

 _ **Please give me some more ideas for "PLL Story Book". You can give me your idea in the comments or by sending me a private message. I would love to do some based off of a scene in PLL. So let me know what 1. Season and Episode, 2. couple or characters used, 3. what happens in the scene.**_

 _ **Remember to Review**_


	29. Ezria - I Love Your Daughter

**_Can you do one in the episode where Ezra told Ella and Byron he loved aria please?_**

 ** _A/N - A different take on PLL season 2 episode 14. I know Aria was a Rosewood High Junior in PLL 2x14 but for this she is going to be a Rosewood High Senior._**

 ** _Aria Montgomery - 18 years old and a Senior at Rosewood High school_**

 ** _Ezra Fitz - 25 years old - Job: English teacher at Rosewood high and is a professor (night classes) at Hollis College_**

 ** _General POV_**

Aria Montgomery didn't have to worry about anything in her life. Well that was until she met Ezra Fitz. An English teacher at both the high school and college level. Now every time she is with him and even when she isn't Aria has to worry about being caught. A secret relationship has been challenging for Aria. Aria's mom is a teacher at Rosewood High and Aria's dad is a professor at Hollis College.

Aria and Ezra have been dating in secret for almost a year and a half. It was a miracle that they hadn't gotten caught yet. Aria planned on telling her parents after high school graduation. It is Valentines day (February 14) meaning Rosewood High schools graduation is about 3 and a half months away.

English was Aria's last class of the day. It was often the best class because of Ezra. Aria's friends Hanna, Spencer, and Emily were in this class as well. After an hour class the bell rang this time signaling the end of the school stay.

"Ms. Montgomery, I need to go over your essay with you so please stay." Ezra said before Aria walked out of the room.

She waited until everyone left and closed the door.

"Is this really about my essay or is this about something else?" Aria asked

"It's really about your essay Aria." Ezra said

"Was it not good enough because I know I can write a better one." Aria said

"That's the thing, it was to good. Almost like you didn't write it but someone like Spencer Hastings did." Ezra said

"Is that a bad thing?" Aria asked

"You tell me, Did you write this yourself Aria or did Spencer write it for you?" Ezra asked

"Spencer wrote it down on paper but I typed the entire essay." Aria said

"It's still cheating no matter how you look at it." Ezra said

"How much trouble am I in?" Aria asked

"If I turned this into the principal you might not graduate on time but I'm not going to do that. Aria, I am going to give you a second chance but this time the essay needs to be written in your own words. Everyday at lunch and after school you are going to be in this classroom so I can watch you write the essay." Ezra said

"Sounds fair enough." Aria said

"School just ended so why don't you start right now." Ezra said

"Just so you know, I didn't do this to get your attention Ezra. I did this because I needed the A or my parents were going to make spend all summer at a cabin in Vermont with them and Mike for family bonding." Aria said

"A family summer vacation doesn't sound that bad." Ezra said

"You and I both know if I went on that trip then we would spend the entire summer apart." Aria said

"Aria, I don't want to turn this into an argument right now so please just start writing the essay." Ezra said

Aria sat down to write the essay. A few minutes later and she had nothing written but her name and the date. Aria wrote a message for Ezra,

"Ezra - I'm sorry about the essay. I will rewrite it just not today. It's valentines day so can we forget the essay for tonight and go out on a date?" xoxo Aria"

Aria showed it to Ezra hopping he would say yes.

"Aria, I need a rain check on that date. I would love to go out tonight but I have a class to teach at Hollis." Ezra said

"I thought you didn't teach on classes on Friday nights." Aria said

"I don't normally but I promised your dad I would teach his class tonight because your dad's flight got cancelled this morning and he wouldn't be back in time to teach tonight." Ezra said

* * *

*A few hours later*

Ezra had just finished teaching the night class at Hollis and Aria was going to surprise him.

"Aria, I wasn't expecting to see you." Ezra said

"I just got into a really big fight with my mom and I needed to see you." Aria said

"What happened?" Ezra asked

"She was trying to set me up on a date with a family friend. I told her no because I have you but now I think she suspects I'm sneaking around and keeping secrets." Aria said

"This is why we should have told your parents about us a long time ago." Ezra said

"My mom can know about us maybe but my dad he would do anything to split us up." Aria said

Ezra handed Aria some flowers.

"I bought these earlier for you but I didn't want to give them to you at Rosewood high." Ezra said

"These flowers are so beautiful. I love you Ezra." Aria said

"I love you Aria." Ezra said

Aria and Ezra were making out in his office. After a few minutes cloths started coming off.

"I think we should go back to your apartment for this." Aria said

"Don't worry about it, almost no one is on campus now." Ezra said

"Then why do I have a bad feeling like someone is going to walk into your office." Aria said

Aria was right about that. Aria dad walked in and it turned into an embarrassing moment for Aria and also a fight between Ezra and her dad.

"I love your daughter and I promise you that I will never hurt her." Ezra said

"How long has this been going on?" Mr. Montgomery asked

"1.5 years. I know I was her teacher but I'm not anymore." Ezra said

"That still doesn't matter she is 18 and you are 25." Mr. Montgomery said

"He loves me dad and I love him." Aria said

"Aria, go home and we will talk about this later." Mr. Montgomery said

Aria left but she didn't go home. Aria was at Ezra's apartment when he returned.

"What did my dad do to you?" Aria asked

"He was really angry and he fired me." Ezra said

"My dad can't do that." Aria said

"Yes he can, your dad is the head of the English department." Ezra said

* * *

A few weeks later Aria found out she was pregnant. She hadn't seen Ezra since Valentines day. Aria's parents put a tracker in her cell phone and her car so it's really hard for her to try and see Ezra. Aria wanted to tell him she was pregnant but the best she could do right now was tell a trusted friend and let them tell Ezra the news.

After Aria graduated high school she left home. Before the end of the summer Ezra got a new teaching job in NYC and Aria moved to NYC with him. They had a baby boy and Ezria eventually got married, Got a dog and a cat plus had a few more kids. Life in NYC was better then either of them could have hopped for.

* * *

 _ **What did you think about this one?**_

 _ **Reviews mean everything to me plus they help me write faster. The more Reviews I get, the faster my stories will be updated.**_

 _ **Please give me some more ideas for "PLL Story Book". You can give me your idea in the comments or by sending me a private message. I would love to do some based off of a scene in PLL. So let me know what 1. Season and Episode, 2. couple or characters used, 3. what happens in the scene.**_

 _ **Remember to Review**_


	30. Ezria - Making Christmas Special

**_Could you do Ezria pregnancy set after the proposal please. Idea by_ _Bethwilliamss20 on Wattpad._**

 ** _Aria's POV_**

I don't normally enjoy winter but I love the holiday season. I love decorating the Christmas tree and making cookies. I also love Christmas music. I sing them during the entire month of December. Last Christmas Ezra made it special by asking me to marry him and this Christmas I had a surprise for him.

 _(Aria is 22 and 21 in the flashback)_

 _Flashback to Ezria proposal_

 _I had a feeling that this Christmas was going to be_ _special. Ezra and I have been dating on and off for 5 years. I was 16 when we met. Ezra was 23 so we had to keep our relationship a secret for awhile. When my parents found out they were not happy and forced Ezra and I to split up._

 _Ezra and I always knew we were meant to be so we kept fighting for each other. We almost broke up after I graduated from Rosewood high but I ended up going to Hollis college so Ezra and I could stay together._

 _That summer since I was 18 I moved out of my parents house and into Ezra's apartment. Ezra and I often talk about what we want in our future. We both want a happy marriage, a house, pets, and kids._

 _3 years later and none of that has happened yet. I have a feeling that 21 is going to be a lucky year and I have been 21 for 6 months already._

 _Spencer, Hanna, Emily, Alison, and I went to the mall for girls day since we were all back in Rosewood for the holidays._

 _"Toby has gotten job offers for police departments all over the country." Spencer said_

 _"Wow, is he going to take one of them?" I asked_

 _"He hasn't decided yet but part of me wants him to say no because I still have one semester of U Penn left so we would be apart for a few months if he left." Spencer said_

 _"Caleb got promoted and we are looking for a house in NYC." Hanna said_

 _"So I guess that means you and Caleb will be staying in NYC after you finish one last semester at NYU." I said_

 _"Yes, Caleb and I are really happy in New York. I think he is close to proposing but I'm not sure if we would have the wedding in Rosewood or NYC." Hanna said_

 _"I applied to be the new swim coach at Rosewood High." Emily said_

 _"I have already had some job interviews for teaching positions starting in the summer." Alison said_

 _"Ezra and I have this 5 year plan that starts with getting married, buying a house, adopting one maybe 2 pets, and then having a kid." I said_

 _I got home from shopping and noticed that Ezra already decorated the Christmas tree without me._

 _"I thought we were decorating the tree together like we always have since I moved in." I said_

 _"I decided to work on it while you were with your friends but to be fair you can bake the Christmas cookies by yourself." Ezra said_

 _"Isn't it more fun to bake together?" I asked_

 _"I was trying to avoid the food fight this year." Ezra said_

 _"Ok then I will bake the cookies myself since you decorated the tree all by yourself." I said_

 _An hour later the cookies were done and put into the cookie jar. Ezra and I went out for a romantic dinner and when we got back I noticed something was up with the tree. I don't know how I didn't see this earlier. Instead of Christmas ornaments the tree was decorated with pictures of us from the last 5 years. Starting with when we first met at the bottom of the tree all the way to our most recent picture at the top. On the very top of the tree I noticed a small wrapped present. Ezra picked me up so I could grab the present and then he asked me to hand it to him. I realized then_ _what was going on, Ezra was going to ask me to Mary him. The proposal was just a simple "Aria Montgomery, will you marry me?" I said "Yes without any hesitation._

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

Ezra and I had gotten married over the summer. We haven't moved into a house yet but we are looking for one. Ezra and I are standing in front of a decorated Christmas tree. This one didn't have all the pictures like last year but it was decorated by both of us this year. Ezra doesn't know this but I am pregnant. Ezra will know soon because one of his Christmas presents is wrapped up. I have the positive pregnancy test and the first ultrasound photo.

After Ezra opened the present and found out I was truly pregnant he was surprised but happy.

"I was going to wait to tell you but I found a house and it's perfect for us." Ezra said

"Really, When can I see it?" I asked

"Not for a few days but I promise you this is our dream home." Ezra said

It was a week later when I saw the house. It was perfect. 2 floors (3 counting the basement), 4 bedrooms including a guest bedroom on the main floor, 4 bathrooms - 2 on the main floor and 2 on the upper floor. The house also had a 3 car attached garage, plus a large fenced in back yard and a large front yard.

We moved into the house in February and by August our daughter was born.

* * *

 **What did you think about this one?**

 **Reviews mean everything to me plus they help me write faster. The more reviews I get, the faster my stories will be updated.**

 **Please give me some more ideas for "PLL Story Book". You can give me your idea in the comments or by sending me a private message. I would love to do some based off of a scene in PLL. So let me know what 1. Season and Episode, 2. couple or characters used, 3. what happens in the scene.**

 _ **Remember to review**._


	31. Spaleb as Siblings

**_A/N For this chapter only: Spencer and Caleb will be Hastings siblings, Hanna and Toby will be Cavanaugh siblings._ _Spencer and Caleb live together in an apartment near NYU, Hanna and Toby live together in an apartment near NYU._**

 ** _Spencer - 18 years old - NYU Freshman_**

 ** _Caleb - 21 years old - NYU Senior_**

 ** _Hanna - 18 years old - NYU Freshman_**

 ** _Toby - 21 years old - NYU Senior_**

* * *

 _ **General POV**_

 _ ***September***_

Hanna and Spencer were just starting NYU. Hanna was excited to be moving away from home in Rosewood, PA and moving in with her brother Toby at NYU. Spencer was also excited to be moving away from home in Rosewood, PA and in with her brother Caleb at NYU.

Toby and Caleb were starting their final year at NYU. Neither Toby or Caleb were excited about having Hanna or Spencer live with them.

"As much as I miss Hanna I'm not really looking forward to living with her. It's been 3 years since we had to share a bathroom." Toby said

"I'm not looking forward to sharing a bathroom with Spencer but it would be way worse if we had to share a bedroom." Caleb said

"We really should just ask the girls to share your apartment and then you move into mine." Toby said

"We could ask but I think your sister and my sister miss us more then we miss them so they might say no to the idea." Caleb said

* * *

 ** _*December*_**

Now that a few months have passed Toby was used to having Hanna live with him and Caleb was used to having Spencer live with him. Hanna and Spencer went to an end of semester party while Caleb and Toby just hung out playing video games.

Hanna and Spencer both got drunk fairly fast since it was their first time drinking.

"How mad do you think Caleb is going to be because he told me several times not to drink?" Spencer asked

"I don't think he will be that mad, I mean it's not your parents and I'm sure both my brother and your brother got drunk before they were 21." Hanna said

"Do you really think they are playing video games together or did they let us go to this party so they could have a party of their own?" Spencer asked

"Video games but I wouldn't be surprised if they were also drinking beer while playing them." Hanna said

Hours past and it was past midnight. Spencer and Hanna walked back to were their apartments were. The girls were so drunk that they accidentally had taken the wrong keys and walked into each others apartments. Spencer was now in Toby's apartment while Hanna was now in Caleb's apartment.

* * *

 ** _*January*_**

Hanna and Spencer were both throwing up. Caleb and Toby were trying to convince themselves that both girls just had the flu at the same time.

"This may seem like a weird question for me to ask you but when's the last time you had your monthly cycle?" Caleb asked

"6 weeks ago." Hanna said

"I think you might be pregnant. The same thing is happening to Spencer and Toby is talking to her now." Caleb said

"I hate to have to ask you this question but did you miss a monthly cycle?" Toby asked

"Yes, my last one was 6 weeks ago." Spencer said

"I think you might be pregnant. Caleb thinks Hanna is also pregnant." Toby said

Spencer and Hanna each bought a pregnancy test from the closest drug store. Hanna took the test first and then Spencer. Caleb and Toby were right there with them during the 3 minute wait to find out the result. Both pregnancy tests were positive.

* * *

 _*April*_

Not one parents were happy to hear the news about Spencer and Hanna's pregnancy. One good thing is that Toby and Caleb were less then a month away from graduating NYU. Caleb was going to be working at Apple and Toby was going to be a police officer for NYPD. This means both Caleb and Toby would be staying in NYC. Thanks to parental help Spencer, Toby, Hanna, and Caleb were going to be moving into a 4 bedroom 3 bathroom house near NYC over the summer.

* * *

 _ **What did you think about this one?**_

 _ **Votes and Comments mean everything to me plus they help me write faster. The more reviews I get, the faster my stories will be updated.**_

 _ **Please give me some more ideas for "PLL Story Book". You can give me your idea in the reviews or by sending me a private message. I would love to do some based off of a scene in PLL. So let me know what 1. Season and Episode, 2. couple or characters used, 3. what happens in the scene.**_

 ** _Remember to Review._**


	32. A Year of Mina

_**General POV**_

 ** _1\. Fall_**

Mike and Mona had their apartment all decorated for Halloween. Rosewood's fall festival was starting tonight and going through the weekend. Mona loved going to the cider mill during the fall. She either went with Mike or with Hanna and the other girls. Mona had graduated from U Penn last year but Mike still had one year left before he graduated.

"How are things with you and Caleb?" Mona asked Hanna.

"Great but Mona there is something I have to tell you." Hanna said

"What ever it is I hope it's good news." Mona said

"Caleb and I are moving back to New York next month." Hanna said

"I thought you moved back to Rosewood last year because you missed small city life." Mona said

"Caleb and I moved back to Rosewood because I missed being in the city I grew up in but that wasn't the only reason. New York City living is really expensive so we came back to Rosewood to save up some money." Hanna said

"I'm happy for you but I was really looking forward to raising our future family's together." Mona said

"NYC and Rosewood is only a few hours drive away. Caleb and I will be back in Rosewood a few times a year to visit family and friends." Hanna said

Fall turned into winter. Hanna was back in NYC with Caleb.

* * *

 ** _2\. Winter_**

Mike and Mona had the apartment decorated for Christmas. Mike loved winter but Mona wasn't a fan of the cold.

"I don't have classes today so what should we do?" Mike asked

"I'm good with Hot Chocolate and Netflix." Mona said

"I was going to say we go out for a winter walk. We could walk to the park, have a snowball fight, and build a snowman." Mike said

"We are not kids anymore Mike." Mona said

"Can you honestly tell me that your grew out of snowball fights?" Mike asked

"Yes." Mona said

"Last year you didn't think that way." Mike said

"People change in a year and it's just not fun anymore for me." Mona said

"Mona, I'm going to be honest right now and say I'm not so sure you and I are working out." Mike said

"You know I love you Mike." Mona said

"I love you too Mona but we are just growing up into different people then we were before." Mike said

Winter turned into Spring. The fighting between Mike and Mona wasn't getting worse but it wasn't getting better either.

* * *

 ** _3\. Spring_**

Mike and Mona were still together. The love was there and maybe fighting was just part of the relationship. Mike had overheard Mona's phone conversation with Hanna. Mona told Hanna that she wanted a marriage proposal from Mike. Mike decided he was going to ask Mona to marry him as soon as he found the perfect ring.

Mona was out at the mall with Mike's sister Aria. Aria knew about Mike's proposal plans but Mona had no idea Mike was planning to propose.

"Is Ezra close to getting his book published?" Mona asked

"Yes and Ezra's actually in New York for meeting about his book." Aria said

"Aria, tell Ezra once he gets the book published I want a signed copy." Mona said

"No problem, Ezra said he would give signed copies to all my friends." Aria said

"I'm sure Ezra doesn't consider you and I as a friend." Mona said

"Of course we are friends Mona. Your dating my brother and someday you will be family to me." Aria said

Mona and Aria ate dinner together at the mall before leaving the mall. When Mona got back to the apartment Mike was there waiting for her return.

"I see you bought a lot." Mike said

"You know how I am when I go to the mall." Mona said

"I have a special surprise waiting for you in the bedroom." Mike said

"What, like a puppy?" Mona asked

"No." Mike said

"So a kitten then?" Mona asked

"No." Mike said

Mike followed Mona into the bedroom. He had music playing and the light on a low setting instead of the bright one. There were even rose petals on the bed.

"I loved you ever since the day my sister mistakenly set us up on a date. I still remember Aria telling me that she meant to set you up with Noel but accidentally sent the text message to me. That mistake paid off because right now I have one question to ask you. Mona, will you marry me?" Mike asked

"Yes." Mona said

Mike and Mona happily kissed.

* * *

 ** _4\. Summer_**

Mike and Mona were busy planing for their wedding. The date was set for August 27th. That date was only 4 months after the engagement date but Mike and Mona both had wanted a summer wedding and they didn't want to wait another year.

"Mike, Hanna needs to know how many guests have RSVP so far." Mona said

"Everyone we invited is coming except for Jenna and Noel." Mike said

"Good because I don't even know why we invited them in the first place." Mona said

"Well because Noel and I are friends and He's dating Jenna." Mike said

"I would rather have the wedding with Jenna and Noel." Mona said

"I still can't believe they are together." Mike said

"Do you think it was another one of Aria's accidental set ups?" Mona asked

"No, Aria didn't set them up because I did." Mike said

"Are you being serious right now?" Mona asked

"Yes because I was trying to keep Noel away from you." Mike said

August 27th arrived and Mike and Mona had the best wedding they every could have wanted.

* * *

 _ **What did you think about this one?**_

 _ **Votes and Comments mean everything to me plus they help me write faster. The more reviews I get, the faster my stories will be updated.**_

 _ **Please give me some more ideas for "PLL Story Book". You can give me your idea in the comments or by sending me a private message. I would love to do some based off of a scene in PLL. So let me know what 1. Season and Episode, 2. couple or characters used, 3. what happens in the scene.**_

 _ **Remember to review.**_


	33. Road Between - Jaria

_**"Road Between" By Lucy Hale**_

 _I don't have any answers_  
 _I'm not short on questions anymore_  
 _Still choosing lost causes,_  
 _Defending battles and hopeless wars_

 _With the right heart_  
 _Wrong decision_  
 _Keeps you blinded_  
 _Tunnel vision_  
 _Oh the road to_  
 _Love is paved with good intentions_

 _And I'm still getting to the good part_  
 _The breaking down_  
 _Learning how to write my story_  
 _And I'm in the middle of the madness_  
 _The living loose_  
 _Finding who I'm gonna be_  
 _From the start til the end_  
 _I'm still learning the road between_

 _I'm gonna need to borrow patience_  
 _A shot of courage for letting go_  
 _Rent a little wisdom_  
 _Until I can afford my own_

 _With the right heart_  
 _Wrong decision_  
 _Going slower_  
 _Tunnel vision_

 _Oh the road to_  
 _Love is paved with good intentions_

 _And I'm still getting to the good part_  
 _The breaking down_  
 _Learning how to write my story_  
 _And I'm in the middle of the madness_  
 _The living loose_  
 _Finding who I'm gonna be_  
 _From the start til the end_  
 _I'm still learning the road between_

 _And I know it ain't gonna be easy, no_  
 _But I'm a fighter and you can't take that from me, no_  
 _This is just a page in the chapter I'm in_

 _And I'm still getting to the good part_  
 _The breaking down_  
 _Learning how to write my story_

 _And I'm in the middle of the madness_  
 _The living loose_  
 _Finding who I'm gonna be_  
 _From the places I've been_  
 _To wherever I'll go_  
 _From the start til the end_  
 _I'm still learning the road between_

* * *

 ** _Aria's POV_**

Tonight will be my last night in Rosewood for the entire summer. Early tomorrow morning I was starting a summer road trip with Jason.

"Explain to me again why you feel the need to leave Rosewood for the entire summer?" Mike asked

"I don't know why I'm doing this but Jason asked me to go with him and telling him no wasn't going to make either of us happy." I said

"It just feels like you are leaving me." Mike yelled

"I promise you I'm not leaving you Mike. don't start a fight with me Mike because I can't guarantee you won't win." I said

"I just don't want you to make the wrong decision and neither do our parents." Mike said

"Ezra and I decided to break up because he wanted me to feel like I could go out and explore the world like a high school graduate should. I'm still wondering if that was the wrong decision." I said

I went to bed early because I had to get up as early as I would normally gotten up for school. The next morning Jason picked me up just as the sun was coming up.

"Are you ready for a summer of adventure?" Jason asked

"Yes and by the way I promised my parents that this road trip was also going to include visiting a few colleges and universitys." I said

"What a way to make this summer road trip bad before it even starts Aria." Jason said

"I'm sorry but it was the only way my parents were going to say yes to this summer road trip." I said

"I get it Aria. My parents originally wanted me to take Alison along with me but I told them I would much rather go with you." Jason said

Since driving through all 48 of the connected states in one summer is almost impossible Jason and I were just going to be driving through as many as we could. Jason and I had several maps in the car. Some only were maps of one specific state and others were maps of multiple states.

* * *

 ** _*Chicago, Illinois*_**

Jason and I were in downtown Chicago today and tomorrow. Our first stop in Chicago was Navy Pier. We spent a few hours riding the amusement park rides, watching a movie, and also eating lunch. Then we spent the rest of the day at the zoo before going back to the hotel for dinner. After diner we were in our hotel room. I wanted to watch a movie but Jason wanted to watch baseball. I let him win until the baseball game went into a rain delay meaning we could finally watch the movie.

"Can we at least pick a sports related movie?" Jason asked

"I do have a movie in mind. It's not exactly what you call sports but it's a gymnastics and hip hop dance movie." I said

We ended up watching full out which is a movie about a Gymnast and she makes a miracle come back to competing after what was thought to be a career ending car accident.

Jason and I spent the next day at Shedd Aquarium before leaving Chicago.

* * *

 ** _*Wisconsin*_**

Our next stop was in Wisconsin. This time instead of staying in a hotel Jason and I would be camping out. I had been camping before but it was years ago and it was for girls scouts.

"Do you even know how to pitch a tent?" Jason asked

"I was a girl scout so I know how to pitch a tent but I'm still going to need your help." I said

It took us some time but Jason and I finally got the tent up. We were at Rocky Arbor State Park in Wisconsin Dells, Wisconsin.

* * *

 ** _*Mall of America - Minnesota*_**

After camping our next stop was just outside of Minneapolis, Minnesota at Mall of America in Bloomington, Minnesota. I have never been here but a few of my friends have and I always wanted to go. This was my choice on our summer road trip. Jason owed it to me after camping out for 2 days.

"I guess this mall isn't that bad." Jason said

"It's not just a mall. You have the aquarium and the theme park." I said

While in Minnesota we also went to a baseball game. I discovered that I do actually like watching baseball even though sports isn't really my thing.

* * *

We went to lots of other city's and state's for the rest of the summer including Denver, Colorado - Salt Lake City, Utah - Grand Canyon, Arizona - San Diego, California - Los Angeles, California - San Francisco, California - Sacramento, California and last but not least New York City, New York. During the summer I was also able to take tours of University of Arizona, University of Southern California, and New York University. I'm not sure were I will end up going but at least my parents were happy to hear that I had some more options for University once I got back from my summer road trip with Jason.

* * *

 _ **What did you think about this one?**_

 _ **Reviews mean everything to me plus they help me write faster. The more reviews I get, the faster my stories will be updated.**_

 _ **Please give me some more ideas for "PLL Story Book". You can give me your idea in the comments or by sending me a private message. I would love to do some based off of a scene in PLL. So let me know what 1. Season and Episode, 2. couple or characters used, 3. what happens in the scene.**_

 _ **Remember to review**_


End file.
